The Grand Adventure
by CB1610
Summary: When a villain threatens the safety of the multiverse, it's up to a group of your famous characters to be recruited to save their worlds. The cartoons used include Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Phineas and Ferb, Star vs Forces of Evil, Dexter's Laboratory, and more.
1. Chapter 1-Recruiting Time

**Chapter 1-Recruiting Time**

"Goddamn...flippin'..morons…"

The man grumbled in anger, walking through the white hallways, passing by co-workers working at their desks. His face was contorted with rage as his employees moved out of his way, not in the mood to deal with his angers. The man struggled to keep his glasses on his face as he walked quickly towards a door. He burst through it in an over-the-top manner, fury ripping through his heart. He entered the dark room and walked towards his boss, who was sitting behind a black chair

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!", he screamed with a thick accent, "THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN!"

"What are you talking about?", the man behind the chair asked.

"Oh, don't play that with me!", the scientist shrieked, "I have looked over your "recruits" for this team and I am completely appalled!"

"What's wrong with them? They all fit the credentials we were looking for, right?"

"Yes, but...look at them!", the scientist pulled out a folder filled with papers regarding his..project. "Most of these recruits are just children! Mere, foolish children!"

"Look who's talking."

"I mean, have you seen the ones that I have recommended?! I have spent months planning on our recruits! MONTHS! I mean, come on! And yet, none of the ones that I have chosen have been considered!"

"We're looking for people, great men and women who have saved their worlds time and time again on a universal level. We're also looking for those that we can trust, whose motivations are purely focused on the missions assigned to them, not letting their personal lives block their concentration."

"...You realize we're talking about children here, right? The...embodiment of lack of concentration!", the scientist opened up his folder, "Look at the people that I have chosen! Warriors! Scientists! Living powerhouses! What could possibly be wrong with these choices!"

"Your choices, while they are definitely powerful allies, are far too preoccupied with their own situations to handle the constant missions that would be assigned to them. I also noticed how a few of your choices are very...distant emotionally, with very little regard for the people they protect."

"You want them to focus on the mission?", the scientist yelled, "Then you need some to be hardwired to not let their emotions get in the way! I mean, the mission is-"

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!*

Red lights flashed inside the room, the scientist and his boss shocked. A loud siren blared across the building, the sound of security guards and other workers running around to see what was the emergency.

"The security alarm!", the scientist yelled. He pulled out a walkie-talkie from his lab coat and contacted the head of security, "WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"SIR, WE HAVE A BREACH ON FLOOR ZERO! I REPEAT, WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ON FLOOR ZERO!"

The young man's eyes widened, "The collection." He dropped the folder full of recruits and dashed into the halls of the building, pulling a revolver from his belt. He pushed through the workers running around in crazed fear. "MOVE! MOVE!" The man ran to the stairways, a large labyrinth of floors.

The scientist burst through the doors and ran down the stairs as fast as possible, screaming bravely. He then stumbled on his shoelaces and tripped down god knows how many stairs.

"Ow!" *BUMP* "Ow!" *BUMP* "OW!"

He eventually crashed onto the final floor, floor zero as the organization called it. He staggered as he pushed his glasses up and quickly regained his composure, running to the door and quickly putting in the security code.

He entered into a room flashing red. Around him were boxes and crates of all different sizes, clear containers with inventions and devices of all types. Security guards in black uniforms dodged the items scattered around the floor, weapons ready for battle. The scientist quickly ran in front of them, leading them to where the breach occurred. His brilliant mind was able to find where the intruder would be.

"COME ON! THIS WAY! GO!"

The security team made turn after turn after turn, running as fast as possible until…

*BOOM!*

A large explosion erupted, clouds of rock and dust engulfing the area. The team was blown back by the eruption, ash covering their bodies. The men slowly pushed themselves up, bracing themselves for an attack. The scientist groaned as he got up when he heard something run across the room. When he was finally able to put his glasses back on, he saw nothing but gray dust.

"GET UP NOW!", the scientist screamed, "NOW!"

The scientist pushed the soldiers away and rushed into the dust cloud, firing randomly into the dark. As the dust cleared he saw a massive hole in the middle of the wall, leading out into the green forest outside. He scanned the area, seeing much of the area on fire from the explosion. Glass was scattered everywhere, container tubes piled up and blocking the hall. A large, broken container sparked, electricity flying around the room and glass covering the floor around it. Whatever was in that container was now gone, the stand that the object was on now empty. As the other troops caught up with the scientist, the young man pulled out his walkie-talkie and contacted the boss.

"Sir, we have a problem. The intruder got away…Item #001, sir...Okay...I'll be right on it", the scientist hung up and turned to his co-workers, "Search the area! See if there's any way that he's still here!" He pointed to a few other soldiers, "You, prepare the chopper! Get the portals ready!"

He turned around and walked away, "Let's go to war."

….

Gravity Falls, Oregon. June 22, 2013.

Summer has once again began. The bright sun shone in the sky, slowly rising above the lush forests of the small town. Birds flew above the mysterious woodlands as a small bus drove down the empty road. The bus itself was empty, the only ones inside being the bus driver and the two passengers behind him.

The boy stared out the window, watching as the trees flew past him. His dark brown lumberjack hat laid on his lap with a large backpack on top of it, his hand gripping it tightly. He opened the bag a little and peeked inside, hoping his gift was safe. He pushed his brown, curly hair away from his face, the odd birthmark on his face being visible for a quick second. His nose sniffled, his allergies acting up again. A look of concern and anxiousness covered the young boy's face, his eyes wide with anticipation. It's been a year since he left this town, a year since the….

No, that was in the past. It was time to think positively. Time for excitement. Time for mystery. Time for-

"WADDLES!"

The boy jumped into the air once a large, pink pig jumped onto his lap, licking him playfully. The boy cringed, "AH! PIG GERMS! PIG GERMS!"

A young girl quickly grabbed the pig, its short hooved legs struggling to escape the child's grip. "No, Waddles! Piggy love is for me!", the young girl shrieked. Her brown curly hair swung around as the pig tried to escape. The hog eventually calmed and began rubbing her pink cheeks. The girl smiled, silver braces showing as the pig cuddled up with her. Her pink sweater was a little messy from the struggle, the shooting rainbow star stitched on it now covered with dust. She didn't mind however and simply played with the short animal.

The boy got up, brushing off the dirt on him, "Mabel, how many times have I told you to put a leash on that pig!"

"Oh come on, Dipper!", Mabel laughed, "When you have pure goodness like this, you need to let it be free."

The pig oinked in agreement, snuggling up next to the girl. Mabel chuckled, eyes wide with cuteness. Dipper snickered a little before looking outside and gasping.

"OH MY GOD!", Dipper yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"

The bus screeched to a halt as the two children ran out of the bus, suitcases in hand. They ran past a few trees and aimed straight for the porch of the small wooden tourist trap.

Sitting in the middle of the woods next to the road was the Mystery Shack. The small wooden shack resided quietly in the small field. They passed by a large red letter "S" sticking out of the ground, causing the sign on top of the small building to read "Mystery Hack".

The kids quickly barged through the door, ignoring the sign stating that it was closed. The two slowed down as they looked around the room in awe, remembering the beautiful house that they spent their summer in.

Mabel shrieked in happiness, "HELLO,MYSTERY SHACK! HELLO, DUSTY WINDOWS! HELLO, INDISCERNIBLE STAIN!"

Dipper looked around, nostalgia filling his heart. "Hello?! Anybody here?!"

A loud explosion rang out from behind them, red and purple smoke filling the room. A dark figure stepped up behind them.

"Welcome, seekers of wonder! Prepare yourself for endless...for endless...Heh heh, uh, line?"

The smoke cleared to reveal a tall, fat man in a black tuxedo,a small red hat, and an eyepatch over his left eye. He had large buckteeth and short brown hair, an overall goofy-looking face with a childish look in his eyes. The two kids dropped their bags and jumped onto the large man, hugging him.

"SOOS!", they both yelled out. The man in front of them was an old friend of theirs, Jesus "Soos" Ramirez. He started off as a handyman working for their great uncle, Stan Pines, the original owner of the Shack. After a series of adventures, most of them involving near death, he was appointed as the new boss of the shack, bringing along a new generation of scamming for the town.

"Dipper! Mabel!", Soos chuckled, rubbing the twins' heads, "What's up, lil' dudes? It's been ages!" He gasped when he saw Dipper, "Oh my gawsh, dude. Is that…?"

"Yep! Stubble!", Dipper cheered, "Your good friend, Dipper, is now a bonafide man!"

"HA! Says the guy still listening to BABBA!", Mabel laughed.

Dipper blushed and pushed Mabel jokingly, "Pff! Whatever. So, you're getting used to running the shack now?"

"Yep! The place is doin' better than ever! Plus, I've had some help!", Soos explained. From behind him, a pudgy girl with blondish-brown hair stumbled over to the group, a box full of firecrackers and tricks.

"Melody!", Mabel cheered. The young girl, Melody, met the group last year when an evil AI program attacked them. She quickly fell in love with Soos and found a way to leave her home in Portland to live at the shack as Soos's assistant.

"Hey, guys!", Melody waved, "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual!", Dipper said.

"Fighting demons, monsters, and other abominations against nature?", Melody asked.

"Not that type of usual", Dipper denied, "..Unless you count my Trig teacher."

Suddenly, Dipper felt his lumberjack hat being taken off of his head, "HEY! WHAT THE-?!" He looked up and gasped.

Behind him was a teenage girl with red hair and freckles. On her head was a blue and white hat with a blue pine tree on it. In her right hand was the child's hat, which she jokingly dangled in the air.

" 'Sup, shortstack?", she laughed.

"WENDY!", the two kids shouted. They ran up and hugged the teenager, who chuckled in a low voice. The teenager worked at the cash register and was one of the twins' closest friends. She was a chill type of girl, going with the flow, but willing to fight and go on adventures when the time came.

"Geez, you guys have been growing up?", she laughed, "Looks like puberty hit you like a train!"

"Did you see the stubble?", Soos asked Wendy.

"Stubble?", Wendy tilted her head, "What stu-WHOAH! HE HAS FACIAL HAIR?! HE'S ACTUALLY A MAN?!"

Dipper laughed, "Shut up, bro." Wendy smiled and took off the hat on her head and placed the blue cap on Dipper's head, placing the lumberjack hat on her head.

"By the way, you may wanna get that lice problem fixed", Wendy said. Dipper shrieked and began to brush his hair worriedly.

…

Soos and Wendy led the two upstairs and to their room. It looked the same as when they left, blankets and poster hanging around the bedroom.

"Okay, so we tried to keep it exactly like how you left it last year!", Soos pointed out.

"Minus the diseased rats", Wendy added.

"Minus the diseased rats", Soos added.

Dipper smiled, "This is-"

"AMAZING!", Mabel interrupted. She quickly ran to her bed and jumped on top of it, Waddles hopping on top of her. Dipper threw his bag on the bed and laid down, wrapping himself in the blanket.

"Thank God, a bed!", Dipper exclaimed, "This is much better than sleeping on a bus seat! Though just as smelly."

"Feels like nothing's changed!", Mabel sighed.

"The stubble disagrees", Soos laughed, followed by a playful elbow to the gut by Wendy.

"So", Dipper sat up, "Where's Grunkle Stan and Ford? Are they here yet?"

Soos and Wendy shared a look of concern, a feeling of awkwardness passing between them.

"Um..well, he's...uhh", Soos stumbled for words.

"He's not here, is he?", Dipper realized. Mabel looked up, shock hitting her heart.

"Guys, you know how busy they are on their own adventures", Wendy explained, "They're coming, but…they may not come back for a month or two."

"WHAT?!", the twins screamed.

"WE DON'T EVEN GET TO SEE OUR GRUNKLES FOR MOST OF THE SUMMER?!", Dipper yelled.

"NOOOO!", Mabel screamed out, grabbing her bag, "IF THEY CAN'T COME TO ME, I'LL COME TO THEM! AAAARGGHH!" She ran at the glass window and hit the hall, falling on her back comedically.

Dipper walked over to her sister and picked her up, "Come on, Mabel. It's okay."

"You come on, Dipper!", Mabel replied, "We finally come back here after all this time and our own family isn't here!"

"Geez, what are we? Chopped liver?", Wendy joked.

"Oh, sorry, guys, but I really REALLY wanted to see them again!", Mabel said.

"They'll come!", Soos assured, "Just...not for a while."

Dipper and Mabel sighed, disappointed. Their great uncles Stan and Ford were basically their idols, the men that they wished to grow up to become...minus the robbing, lying, and thieving nature. They were waiting the entire summer to see those two again and go on more adventures, solving mysteries and having fun! Now, they had to wait months for them!

Wendy trotted over and put her hand on the young boy's head, "Look, I know that you miss those guys, but if it makes you feel any better, you still got us."

"Don't worry, lil' dudes! We're gonna do our best to make this summer the best summer ever!" He quickly pulled the two into a large group hug, the two coughing as the large man strangled him.

"Soos, I'd like to LIVE to see that best summer", Dipper coughed. The man put the two down as they laughed.

"Thanks, guys", Dipper chuckled, "That means a lot to us."

"Don't worry, we're gonna spend all our time focusing on making your summer perfect!", Wendy assured. She then looked down and noticed her watch, "OH MY GOSH, WE DON'T HAVE TIME! SOOS, THE SHACK'S ABOUT TO OPEN!"

"OH MY GOSH!", Soos screamed. He fumbled with his eyepatch and charged down the stairs, Wendy running behind him. The two stood in the middle of the room, getting their stuff out of their bags.

Mabel sighed, "You know, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, we've got Wendy, we've got Soos, we've got Candy and Grend-CANDY AND GRENDA! OH MY GOD! WHERE'S THE PHONE! I GOTTA MAKE PLANS! TO THE PHONE, WADDLES!" She quickly jumped on top of the hog and rode outside of the room, leaving Dipper on his own.

Dipper chuckled. He was taking out his stuff when he found his gift lying inside the backpack. He frowned, picking up the wrapped present and feeling all the joy about this trip nearly fly away. _At least I've got my friends here,_ he thought to himself, _Hey, maybe I could go find Pacifica. We could hang out._ Still, even if he did have fun, it wouldn't be the same without Stan and Ford.

…..

The forest was quiet, everything seeming peaceful and serene.

Suddenly, a loud flash lit up the sky. A bright, purple vortex suddenly appeared in the middle of the bright, blue sky. It looked as though the sky itself was being pulled into the portal, wind spinning around it.

From the portal, a large helicopter flew out of it. Inside the helicopter, the scientist and the other soldiers working for him were flying over the trees, surveying the area for their target.

"Set a course for the Mystery Shack", the scientist ordered the pilot, "If I'm correct, the targets are there."

"Yes, sir", the pilot responded. The helicopter sped up, preparing for what was to come.

….

"And here you can see the reverse-centaur! If you look closely, you can see the remains of the spells used by the wizard who cursed him!", Soos lied to the tourists. He was walking around the shack, giving a tour to the tourists who came to the shack looking for fun.

He presented to them artifacts and objects, each one made by him and Stan and each one of them containing some false backstory which they used to make money off the poor suckers.

Wendy sat behind her desk, reading a magazine and ignoring the people trying to purchase tacky gifts from the giftshop.

….

Mabel was busy calling her friends in Stan's old office, making plans to hang out, "What do you mean he broke up with you?!...Trust me, girl! You should go to him and give him the sucker punch of a lifetime!...I don't care if it will start a global feud! He ditched you, sistah!"

….

Dipper, however, didn't feel like helping out in the shack. He just felt tired. He was sitting outside, his backpack right next to him, as he simply lay on the grass, looking out into the forest. He could hear something move around in the bushes.

Dipper shrugged, "Hmm, probably just a goblin."

After destroying the most dangerous creature of the universe last year and facing threats that no normal man could comprehend, stuff like monsters and demons no longer really fazed the kid. In fact if anything, he was excited. Excited to find out what else was out there! To do something of worth! To solve the greatest mysteries out there!

But, here he was, simply sitting there, waiting. He sighed happily, dreams of heroism and bravery flowing through his head.

Out of nowhere, he heard something. A large shadow passed over him as the wind began to pick up. He looked up and gasped.

From above, a large black helicopter floated above him , slowly landing down in front of him. The kid backed up, wondering what the heck was going on. Out of the helicopter, a troop of soldiers popped out, guns in their hands as they ran around, making sure that the area was clear of anyone else. A few of them ran up to Dipper, guns pointed at them.

The teen screamed, "Holy Christ, don't kill me! Oh my God, my Trig teacher sent you, didn't she?!"

The soldiers whispered to one another, pulling out a photo of Dipper from their pocket. They nodded as one of them whistled towards the helicopter. Dipper sweated, panicking on the inside.

From the helicopter, the scientist walked out, a small pistol in his side. He had bright red hair and large glasses over his face, making him look intimidating as the sun reflected of his glasses. He wore a long white coat with black gloves, a folder full of papers in his hands. He slowly walked towards Dipper, a serious look on his face.

"Are you Mason Pines?", the scientist asked in a thick Eastern European accent.

Dipper gulped, afraid of what to say. For all he knew, they were here to assassinate him or something! Afraid of what to say, he quietly nodded, sweat dripping over his forehead.

The scientist grunted, "Don't worry. Everything is fine."

He signaled for the soldiers to put down their guns. He walked closer to Dipper, looking the boy directly in the eye. Dipper felt fear gripping his heart. He had history with the government and he was praying to God that this wasn't some elaborate revenge plot from Agent Powers and Triggers. The scientist pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and frowned.

"My name is Dexter", he said, "And I am an agent of C.L.U.B."

 **And so the story begins!**

 **In case you're wondering, that is Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. I wanted to make him a teenager in this version to show how old his cartoon is compared to Dipper's. And yes, there won't be that much of Stan and Ford in this story...I think the entire Gravity Falls fan base just sent a hit out on me for that.**

 **Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2-Will You Join?

**Chapter 2-Will You Join?**

"...Uhhh, what the heck is a C.L.U.B.?", Dipper asked in fear. The scientist pulled out his folder and began to read off of it.

"Mason Pines, also known as Dipper Pines", he read, "Age 13. Born August 31, 1999 in Piedmont, California. Family members and relative include Mab-"

"I'm sorry, it's kind of hard to focus on what you're saying when you have GUYS POINTING GUNS AT MY FACE!", Dipper yelled, pointing at the soldiers still aiming their rifles at him. Dexter sent them a silent glare as they quickly put their weapons down.

"Mr. Pines", the redhead began, "What do you know about the multiverse theory?"

Dipper tilted his head in confusion, "Um, excuse me?"

"You heard the question. What do you know how about the multiverse theory?"

"Um, isn't it about alternate worlds and dimensions? Whatever can happen-?"

"Will happen, yes", Dexter interrupted, "Well, I am going to come out and say it. It is true."

"I know that", Dipper replied.

"Now I understand that this is a lot to handle but-Wait, what?", Dexter stopped his speech and stared at the kid in confusion.

"I know about it's true", Dipper explained, "I've seen things from other worlds, know people from other-WAIT! Where is this going?! Who are you exactly?! What the heck even is C.L.U.B.?!"

Dexter looked over at the men next to him and sighed, "Years ago, long before you were even a conception, a group of men discovered the existence of a multiverse, an endless number of worlds outside of ours. They proceeded to study this theory, years and years of research in order to discover how to break the barriers of reality. Through their combined genius, they were able to create devices."

"Devices to get to other worlds?", Dipper asked.

Dexter nodded, "Using this technology, they were able to travel to other universes, explore the wonders of these alternate worlds. However, these new worlds had new threats. Our agency, C.L.U.B., was founded to prevent these threats from causing chaos throughout the multiverse."

"Okay, well", Dipper began, "What does this have to do with me? Why are you here?"

The scientist pulled out a sheet of paper and presented it to Dipper. Dipper skimmed over the paper, wondering what was going on. The paper showed a blurry photo of some odd, unfamiliar device. All Dipper could infer from the photo was that the object was spherical and some shade of blue and purple. It was encased in a glass tube-like chamber with what looked to be security locks and codes all over it.

"Um, I can't really make this out", Dipper said, "It's too blurry."

"Yeah, it is always blurry when photographed", Dexter muttered, more to himself than to Dipper, "This is Item #001, one of many dangerous inventions we...confiscated. This device was the original portal, created by the founders of my company. Nowadays, the portals we use are big enough to teleport a small jet or helicopter."

"What would something like this teleport?", Dipper wondered.

"...If I'm correct", Dexter groaned, "Big enough to fit an entire armada."

Dipper's eyes quickly widened, "Wha-Why are you showing me this?"

Dexter began to pace around, causing Dipper to worry more, "Two days ago, my agency witnessed a security breach, in which CERTAIN IDIOT SECURITY GUARDS failed to notice the MAN STEALING ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS OBJECTS IN THE COSMOS!"

That last part he shouted towards the soldiers standing guard behind them, many of them looking away awkwardly and one of them suddenly bursting into tears.

Dexter pinched his eyes and shook his heads, "Imbeciles. Anyways, during the breach, someone took this device and proceeded to escape with it."

"WHAT?!", Dipper yelled, "Well, who was he?! Where did he go?!"

"If we knew that, we would already have captured him", the scientist bragged, "We don't know if he's still in the world of C.L.U.B, we don't know if he's off-world, and even if he was off-world then we wouldn't know which one he went to!"

"Well, do you know anyone who's against your agency, any enemies?"

The redhead let out a bitter laugh, "If I had a dollar, for every man we pissed off.." He sighed before regaining his composure, "Trust me, that question wouldn't narrow anything down. Our top scientists and analysts (including yours truly) are spending day and night trying to find out where he went. Portals usually leave off a trace in space and time, but this portal is so dated...Look, if this..being has the device, if he's working for one of our enemies, then…"

The scientist imitated an explosion noise, chilling Dipper to the bone.

"Oh...oh my God", Dipper muttered. This kid has faced demons, monsters, and other weird creatures, but this wasn't some one-on-one silly battle like his usual adventures. Hell, even the Weirdmaggedon was at least contained in the town. This was an all-out war, the fate of the entire multiverse, everything at stake.

"So, what do you need me for?", Dipper asked, "Why are you telling me this?" Dipper felt his body shiver, slowly realizing why this man was here.

Dexter took off his glasses and rub them on his sleeve, "A few months ago, my...employer proposed a plan, an idea which quickly sparked throughout the organization." He picked up a small flower and proceeded to play with it in his hands, "Do you know why we didn't show up when you were fighting that Dream Demon?"

"B...Bill?", Dipper stuttered. _They know about the Weirdmaggedon?_

"We didn't fight him because by the time we got to your universe, you already destroyed him", the scientist answered, "You're not the only hero in the multiverse, Mr. Pines. In many of the worlds that my organization has come across, we have seen many great men and women like you rise up to the challenges brought onto them and win..or at least, survive long enough for the next challenge- THE POINT IS we need people like you, Mr. Pines."

"Me?", Dipper asked, "W-Wait, are you trying to...recruit me?"

Dexter turned to him, a clever grin on his face, "I know, I felt the same way when my boss showed up on my Earth. Yes, Mr. Pines, I'm bringing together a team of heroes from across the multiverse. A group determined to help solve issues that my organization could never solve. There are plenty of threats out there that need stopping and we need help more than ever."

He proceeded to kneel down in front of Dipper, looking the frightened boy right in the eyes, "So, what do you say, Pines?" He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder, playfully pushing him a little, "Do you want to join C.L.U.B. and save the multiverse?"

Dipper stood there, his eyes wide with concentration. Some secret agent was standing in front of him asking him to join an organization that goes dimension-hopping. This should be exactly what he wanted, adventure, heroism, all with a dash of mystery. So...why does this feel so...frightening.

At least the other adventures, outside of Cipher's party of Hell, usually didn't have such dangerous consequences such as this. Plus, how was he gonna explain this to everyone else?! _Hey, guys! Sorry to ruin the summer but I just gonna ditch town and leave the world for a bit! Say hi to Stan for me!_

"Um...I have a question", the boy struggled to say, "My sister, Mabel. She helped me all those adventures, so..can she come along too?"

Dexter's face darkened, his smile quickly fading away. He got up and regained his more serious look, "Mr. Pines, while I do understand your sister's...contributions, I can't bring her along."

"WHAT?! Why not?!", the kid screamed.

"Your sister is..How do I put this? Your sister is a bit...reckless...and foolish...and all-around, not really intelligent-You see where I'm going with this?", Dexter explained.

Dipper's mouth hung open, "DUDE! You've got it all wrong! Mabel is NOT reckless! She's helpful! We're like pieces of a puzzle or body parts! I can't just leave her behind!"

"Your sister was not authorized by my boss to join as a recruit for this task force!", Dexter yelled, "I can't allow her to join! Mr. Pines, consider what we're offering! The possibilities! The reward of saving others in need and doing something good for everyone! Are you seriously going to give all of that up for your setup...for your sister?!"

Dipper looked at the scientist in silent yet subtle anger. He had the chance to discover new worlds, meet other heroes like him, save the lives of everyone. But could he do it all without his twin? His literal other half? Plus, if there was some armada of death that was possibly coming for them, someone with knowledge on stuff like this was needed. But if this threat really was too big for him to deal with alone...

 _I'm sorry, Mabel._

Dipper confidently said, "I'll...I'll go."

"EXCELLENT!", Dexter cheered, clapping his hands together, "You have made the right choice, Mister Pines." He held his hand out for handshake. Dipper looked down in worry, wondering if he did the right thing. _This is for the world, Dipper. For the worlds._

The kid reached out for a handshake when suddenly, he felt something prick his body.

He felt the darts faster than he could even see them be fired by the soldiers. Dexter screamed in both surprise and anger as Dipper struggled to keep his balance, the tranqs taking effect.

"Why..why would you hit me with cookies and llamas that stoof", he deliriously mumbled before falling to the ground unconscious, the world turning black around him.

"YOU IDIOTS! HE WAS ABOUT TO JOIN US!", the scientist screamed in rage, ready to beat his men with their own guns.

One of the soldiers looked at awkwardly,"He was making an advance at-"

" 'He was making an advance'! GOD, IF I WANTED TO BE SURROUNDED BY BRAINDEAD MONKEYS, I'D MOVE BACK IN WITH MY PARENTS!" Dexter walked up to the kid, looking down at him with regret and anger. He turned to the men behind him,"Get him in the chopper. Set a course for the base. Oh, and try not to screw that up as well."

The soldiers proceeded to lift up Dipper and take him to the chopper. The pilot reached the vehicle and started it up, preparing it for takeoff. Dexter was quietly walking towards the chopper when he noticed the backpack lying on the grass. Curious, he walked over and picked it up, looking inside to see the present that Dipper prepared for his great uncles.

"Impossible", Dexter whispered to himself, shock covering his face. He lifted the backpack over his shoulder and walked over to the chopper, checking to see if anyone was watching.

No one saw them.

At least, that's what they thought.

Mabel stared through the window of her room, looking through it silently with fright, confusion, and shock. She just watched her brother be shot down and placed inside some helicopter which SOMEHOW was able to land behind the shack undetected.

That's when she started screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She then ran around the room crazily, continuing to scream like a maniac. After running around in circles for a good five seconds, she then ran for her suitcase and began packing everything that she could find into it, still screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She placed a few bags of chips, some books, and god knows how many sweaters, still screaming. She then ran for a piece of paper and a pen and began quietly narrating as she wrote down a note.

"Dear Soos and Wendy, Stuff got real. Feed Waddles. Luv, Mabel", she wrote. She then quietly placed a smiling heart on the note, her face smiling with cuteness.

She placed the note on her bed, and then began to scream again crazily, her arms waving in the air as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house as quickly as possible, screaming all the way down the stairs.

She finally reached the backyard when she saw the helicopter beginning to take off, slowly rising into the air and positioning its course in the sky. She gasped, quickly struggling to grab something from out of her satchel. She finally found it.

"GRAPPLING HOOK, AWAY!", she screamed as she pulled out a three-pronged black grappling gun from her bag. The tool was a gift from Grunkle Stan which she kept throughout the year, hoping to show off her skills with it once she returned for the summer.

Aiming for the landing skids of the large vehicle, she pulled the trigger and watched as the small harpoon wrapped itself around the leg. She pulled back, holding on tightly to her bag, and let herself be pulled up by rope of the gun. She grabbed on to the bottom of the chopper and held on for dear life, trying not to fall off.

"Don't worry, Dipper! I'm coming for-WHOA, BOY!" The wind began to pick up as she was nearly blown off of the chopper. She held on as tightly as possible as the vehicle soared through the air.

The chopper drifted over the sky as Dexter prepared the helicopter to head back to their own universe.

"Start up the portal launcher", he ordered the pilot. The pilot flipped a few buttons as a small cannon-like weapon popped out from the front of the vehicle.

"Fire the portal", Dexter calmly demanded. A few buttons were pushed, causing the weapon to fire a small, metallic sphere in front of them. The dull gray object suddenly lit up in a purple aura, energy sparking from it.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded, but rather than it bursting into fire, a bluish-purple mist escaped from it. The mist began to swirl around, pulling in wind and whatever else was near it.

The chopper lurched as it was drawn into the small portal. It maintained balance and slowly drifted into the vortex. Mabel screamed as she began to tie herself onto the chopper using the rope from her gun.

She felt a rush of wind blow around her, causing her to struggle to hold on to the vehicle. Bright pink light shone everywhere, nearly blinding her from the intensity. She screamed, feeling fear and terror.

Meanwhile, Dexter and the others were sitting inside calmy, some of them even pulling out their phones and magazines out of boredom. The screaming from outside went unnoticed by the agents as the helicopter began to speed up through the portal.

In a bright flash, they exited the vortex and began to fly over a forest. Mabel gasped for air as she held on tightly, untying the rope wrapped around her. She looked around in confusion.

The forest didn't look the same as the one in Gravity Falls. Where there once was a bright, sunny day, there was now a duller, more cloudy sky. Even the climate felt different. Mabel looked around, climbing up the chopper while still staying hidden.

That's when she saw the base.

She gasped as she looked up to see an enormous white building standing tall in front of her, the chopper flying towards it. It looked as though it could touch the skies itself, it was so tall. The top of the building was slightly curved, growing more spherical the higher up it was. The bottom of the building was also slightly spherical as a green garden surrounded it, all of it encircled by a large white gate. Smaller buildings were placed around the larger one, making the place look like a small city.

Mabel gazed in awe, "Whoa. This is incredible."

Suddenly, the wind picked up again as the helicopter began to descend downwards as fast as possible.

"Whoa. This is less incredible. AAAH!" The young girl nearly lost her grip as the chopper sped up. It soared over the large gates as it flew around the building before soaring towards a garden at the back. It descended downwards, preparing to land on a small pad on the ground. Mabel quickly climbed onto the back of the helicopter as it touched the ground, the sound of the engines shutting off signaling that it has reached its destination.

The launchpad began to slowly sink into the ground, the helicopter going down with it. It went down a long, straight chute slowly as Dexter was busy contacting his boss.

"Yes, I have the boy….He did, but there was some trouble.. Some of my men accidently fired tranquilizers at the boy..Yes...Well, how should I know?! I am not exactly fluent in bull-...You hired them, not me!...Okay..Yes, sir. Dexter out."

He hung up and ordered his men to pick up the boy as the helicopter finished its descent. It stopped in a dark circular room, aircraft of all kinds surrounding the launch pad that the chopper landed on.

"Take him to the room we've prepared for him. Number 212", he ordered, "We have work to do." Dipper's body was lazily dragged out of the helicopter and towards a large sliding door. The sound of metal gears filled the room as the doors slowly opened. The group of men slowly walked towards the door as Mabel fell from the chopper and fell on her back.

"What the-?", she looked around, wondering what was going on. Then, she saw the giant doors begin to close. She gasped, panting as she dashed for the entrance, trying to get there before it closed off. Midway, she stopped and aimed her gun right at the middle of the opening. It crashed into the wall and dragged her along, pulling her forward quickly.

She laughed with joy only for the doors to close with her right in between them. She struggled to squeeze herself out of the two sliding doors and quickly fell to the ground, the doors closing behind her. She landed in a white hallway, which seemed endless. She was looking around the place in fear when she slipped on something on the floor.

She looked at where she slipped and gasped, "Dipper's shirt!"

At her feet was a small shirt that she knew her brother had packed in his backpack. She picked up and looked over to see an entire line of clothing and other items which she knew belonged to Dipper. If she followed the trail, it could lead her to her brother

"Okay, Mabel. There's probably hundreds of them and two of you", she whispered to herself, "Grappling hook, it's time to get messy." She then charged down the hallway, gun in her hands as she followed the trail of items. As she ran down the halls screaming but only stopped when she found the men with her brother.

The redhead scientist and his crew entered a small elevator, pressing a button to go up as Mabel watched them from a corner. Once the metal doors of the elevator closed, she quickly ran out and pushed the button, ready to find Dipper.

She ran inside it only to gasp when she saw all the floors of this building. Unless her mind was playing games with her, there were about 90 floors in this place!

She sighed, "Nobody said this would be easy." She picked up her grappling gun, "Grappling hook, it is your decision to make."

After a moment of quiet, the grappling gun suddenly crashed straight into the button panel, sparks of electricity spraying everywhere as the elevator began to lift up, randomly opening and closing again and again.

"...That'll do, hook. That'll do", she smiled.

…

"...Uh…...Uh.."

"Hey. Wake up, child."

"Uh, Stan….Too early.."

"HEY! WAKE UP, BOY!"

"AAAHHH!", Dipper screamed. He woke up to see that he was in some small room. It looked like some sort of bedroom as he was laying on a comfy mattress with blue blankets. The room wasn't very bright, as the shades were drawn on the window, making the room gleam silver and blue. There wasn't much there except for a small metal desk and a bed on the other side of the room, where his kidnapper now sat on.

"What the-WHERE AM I?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!", the kid shouted, full of rage.

"Calm down, now", Dexter ordered, "I am not in the mood for childish shouting. You are at the homebase of my agency on Earth #2016"

"D-DID YOU KIDNAP ME?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", Dipper yelled, full of rage. He thought that this guy would at least be understanding or mature. But here he was now, in some dark room in some random alternate world.

"Look, I didn't kidnap you. That was just some stupid mistake by my men who I'm sure are really IN FOR A VERY GOOD FIRING!" That last part, he shouted at the corner of the ceiling, confusing Dipper.

"So, this is C.L.U.B., huh?", Dipper got up, "Why is everything so dark and blue?"

"Actually, it's bright silver, but if we opened a window, your eyes would burst into flames."

Dipper gulped in fear as Dexter walked over to the child's backpack, which was placed behind him. From the bag , Dipper saw him take out something.

"HEY, PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!", the young boy shouted, about to run up and fight the man when the scientist suddenly pulled out a pistol.

"..Or take a look. Take as long as you want with it", Dipper squeaked in fear.

It was red, gleaming in the light, with scraps of paper sticking out from the pages. It looked about as big as a small diary, with numerous pages inside.

And on the cover was a gleaming golden, six-fingered hand with the number 4 on it.

….

*DING!*

The elevator doors slid open as Mabel ran out, trying to look for clues as to where her brother went. She looked down and saw one of Dipper's old socks, which must've fallen out of his backpack.

"WOO-HOO!", Mabel yelled, "Dipper! Dipper, where are you?!"

She ran in the direction that the sock was pointing to, dashing through the hall and stopped upon seeing something right in front of a small door.

"Dipper's BABBA CD!", Mabel gasped before snickering, "He actually brought that? FOCUS!"

She looked at the door that the CD was under, only to see it needed a security code.

"Okay, Grappling Hook. Your infinite wisdom is needed once more", she pointed her weapon at the door, ready to see if it would work.

The hook bounced off of the door and nearly hit Mabel, who quickly ducked as it bounced off the wall behind her and grappled onto the air vent above the door.

She looked up and smiled, "Eh, that works too."

…..

"So you are telling me that you were continuing Ford Pines's legacy by writing a new journal?" The scientist was flipping through the pages, interested in the very detailed drawings and research shown in the book.

Dipper merely shrugged, "I...I just felt bored throughout the school year, y'know?"

"Boredom? This was out of mere boredom?!", Dexter asked in shock.

"I guess, well, back at home, we don't have much to do. I don't even have a lot of friends over there. When I was home, I didn't feel like I was at home."

"You missed that satanic lumberjack-infested town?", Dexter realized.

"Yeah, I mean, Gravity Falls honestly felt more like a home to me. I felt more...happy there. Adventure, mystery, all that junk. It was...amazing."

"This book is proof of your knowledge, Mister Pines. Your incredible genius. I know you miss your family but I hope you understand your great importance to this task force."

Dipper sighed. He was happy, excited even, to be able to join in on something so spectacular, so incredible. He just hoped his family would understand his decision.

He sighed, "I just wish Mabel were here."

Suddenly, the cover of the air vent on the ceiling above fell right between the two, a certain sweater-wearing girl falling right after, screaming all the way down. She crashed onto the floor, moaning as she got up.

"Uhh..*GASP!* DIPPER!", she cheered, jumping onto her brother in delight, causing the chair to nearly fall over.

"MABEL?!", Dipper shouted in utter shock, "HOW DID..WHERE DID..Did my wish work?...HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

"Wow, I come to save you and that's the thanks I get. You know, I could just leave you with the four-eyed clown over there."

Dexter looked at Mabel with his jaw wide-open as his eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

"How? How? How? How? How? How? How?", he repeated, sounding like his brain just exploded.

After Mabel untied her brother, she quickly pointed her grappling hook at Dexter.

"Okay, eraser-head guy, you're gonna get back in that chopper and take us home right now!", she yelled.

"I'm sorry, could you wait a second. I think my brain needs a moment", Dexter casually responded, still in shock. After a moment of deep-breathing, he sighed, "Alright. Much better. Anyways, HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! THIS ENTIRE AGENCY IS FULL OF TRAPS AND DEFENSES!"

"Dude, I literally just hopped onto your helicopter", Mabel responded.

"YOU-?! YOU-?!", Dexter stammered in confusion before simply screaming at the ceiling.

"Um, if you're done breaking down, could you give us a ride home?", Mabel asked casually.

"Wait, Mabel, this is perfect! Now, he has to let you join C.L.U.B.!", Dipper realized.

"Club? Oh my gosh, is this that stupid Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons club you keep whining about at school?", Mabel whined.

"THIS IS NOT SOME SILLY BOARD-GAME CLUB!", Dexter yelled, "THIS IS A SECRET AGENCY DETERMINED TO SAVE THE MULTIVERSE!"

"...That entire sentence proves my point more", Mabel simply stated.

Dipper pulled Mabel to the side,"Mabel, this is Dexter. He's part of a group trying to protect the multiverse AND he's trying to recruit me into a group of heroes from OTHER worlds, Mabel!"

"Wait, are you saying you left in the chopper without me...by choice?", Mabel whimpered.

Dipper quickly realized what he just said, "No! No! NO! I'm trying to get him to let you into the group! We can go on all those adventures that we dreamed of back home!"

"But what about Soos and Wendy and Gravity Falls?", Mabel said.

"We can go back right after this one mission. It's super important, dude, and we need to help out!", Dipper explained.

"Uh, you mean YOU need to help out. Not 'we'. Just you", Dexter interrupted, "SHE is not a part of this! I mean look at her! She's wearing a sweater! IN SUMMER! WHO DOES THAT?!"

"HEY! I was able to jump onto your helicopter and get into your stupid base without you knowing I was here!", Mabel declared confidently, angered by his sweater comments.

"That is not persuading me. That is giving me reason to call the security guards", Dexter calmly stated.

"BUT she did manage to get in here undetected", Dipper interrupted, "Soooo, that shows how skilled she is at this, right?" He was hoping that the redhead could be persuaded. He couldn't do this without his sister. The look on Dexter however, looked more angry than actually persuaded.

The conversation however had to wait. Apparently, the wall had something to say.

Out of nowhere, a large indentation appeared in the wall in the form of a man. The sound of alarms and screaming were heard throughout the building. The entire base shook as they could hear something from the lower floor.

Something roaring.

Dexter quickly ran outside of the room and looked over to see one of the guards on the ground in pain, a large indentation in the wall in front of him. Red lights flared throughout the halls as the twins covered their ears to block out the sounds of the alarms.

Dexter grabbed the man and shook him around, "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW, YOU IDIOTS!"

"They...they're here. The target…" That was all the man could utter as he dropped to the floor unconscious. Dexter groaned as he began to recognize who this man was and what his assignment was.

"Son of a...I can't believe this", he muttered to himself as he got up and moved towards the elevator, Dipper and Mabel following him.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!", Dipper shouted, "DID THE ENEMY SHOW UP?!"

"No, worse", Dexter groaned, "Your newest teammates did."

 **So, the story continues!**

 **I liked the idea that Dipper would try to continue Ford's research and create a new book. It felt like he would be bored by his home in California and would find Gravity Falls to be more like home to him.**

 **I also like to think Dexter's opinions of Mabel are biased, given his experience with sisters.**

 **In case you're wondering, don't worry. More characters from other cartoons will show up next chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Dog and the Boy

**Chapter 3-The Dog and the Boy**

The elevator reached the second floor, the trio quickly rushing out of it. They dashed down a long hallway

"What do you mean 'our teammate'?!", Dipper shouted over the alarm, "What's happening?!"

Dexter ignored the boy and began calling up the guards in the building, "Make sure that the threat is taken down but unharmed!" He put down his walkie-talkie and pulled out his revolver, which began to glow blue all of a sudden. They stopped at the end of the hall, where an iron door stood in their way.

The scientist began typing in some security codes for the door, overriding the security features keeping it closed in case of an emergency

"Okay, so, do you two have any weapons?", the scientist asked. Dipper and Mabel looked like they were about to speak, Dipper in fear of not having a weapon and Mabel prepared to happily present her grappling hook."Forget it, I don't care!", Dexter interrupted, "Just take these!"

He quickly pulled out a few guns from his lab coat and tossed it at the two. They glowed aqua-blue, blue lining covering the pistols, and had a faint humming noise emitting from them.

"Uh, how do I use this?!", Dipper asked nervously.

Dexter groaned in annoyance. "Oh, it's a bit complex. First, you hold it up. Then, you, listen closely, point it. And then, pull that small little thing on the bottom. It's called a trigger!", he said in a sarcastically mocking voice.

The doors clicked, signalling that they were now unlocked.

"Okay, go! GO!", the redhead yelled before running right in, the twins right behind them. The large area was circular, reminiscent of a giant spiral, as the group ran to look over the railing and looked at the floor below them.

You'd think fighting a giant demon triangle wasn't weird enough for the twins, but this thing definitely topped the weirdness charts.

The thing was large, towering over in front of them, golden fur covering its body. Its white and black eyes were wide with anger as it searched for what it should toss around next. Its limbs were stretching throughout the entire room, picking up random soldiers and throwing them around, bullets being fired randomly and the noise of screams filling the building. Its roar sent chills throughout the twins' body as long white fangs flashed in front of them, its pink maw drooling with saliva. It stood on its hind paws, charging down the hall, large footprints being left behind.

"Well", Dipper sighed, "Giant dog…Course."

The large bulldog roared as guards tried to knock it down, only for something to grow from the dog's body and toss them away. Upon closer look, Dipper realized that hands were growing from the dog's body, looking like they were stretching like rubber. Guns were about to be pulled out when something suddenly darted at them and quickly ran off, knocking the men down.

"WHAT IS THAT AND WHERE CAN I BUY IT?!", Mabel screamed.

"That is your target", Dexter explained, "The creature has shapeshifting abilities, grow in size, grow extra arms, all that junk. Just try to knock him down without actually killing him."

"HOW?!", Dipper yelled in disbelief.

"I DON'T KNOW! No, wait, I DO KNOW BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THIS!", Dexter yelled back. He quickly ran over and jumped over the railing in an epic manner before crashing on his face on the ground.

"Why did I do that?", he groaned before slowly getting up. He looked up and groaned, "I am not paid enough for this." He quickly ran over, pulling out his gun and aiming for the creature's face, firing what seemed like a laser beam past the dog's face. The dog made a surprised noise and looked down.

Dexter walked close and cupped his hands over his mouth, "MR. THE DOG! WE NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW AND LET US EXPLAIN!"

The dog looked down and...spoke, "TELL THAT TO THE GUYS SHOOTING AT ME!"

"...AAAND it can talk. Of course", Dipper groaned.

"I know what I'm getting for Christmas", Mabel whispered to herself.

Dexter looked up confidently, "Look, this is all a big misunderstanding! Simply come down here and let us explain…"

The scientist was interrupted once someone darted from behind and crashed into him, knocking him down. Dexter only saw a white and blue blur as the being moved so quickly that not even the other guards could hit it. The giant dog saw the guards firing at the enemy, causing him to begin to attack the men again. As they kept firing at it, Dipper and Mabel realized that they needed to stop whatever was down there.

"COME ON, WE HAVE THE HELP!", Dipper yelled.

"HANG ON!", Mabel shouted. She grabbed her brother's hand and fired her grappling hook at the ceiling, wrapping itself around a pipe. She jumped over the railing, dragging her brother along with her. They screamed as they swung above the floor and towards the large beast.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!", Dipper screamed in fear as they crashed into the dog's face, causing the animal to stumble pack in pain. The twins slowly opened their eyes to see that their bodies was now immersed in yellow-orange fur, tickling their faces. They were standing on the nose of the large beast.

"Oh my gosh! It feels so fuzzy! CUTENESS overload!", Mabel dramatically shouted, her pupils wide with joy.

The dog looked down at the two and growled, "HEY! What the-GET OFF!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of arms sprouting from the dog's nose, trying to grab at the two. Dipper shrieked as he tried to dodge them. One of the arms finally snagged onto his jacket and lifted him into the air.

"GET OFF MY NOSE!", the large dog hollered, his voice nearly blowing Mabel off of his face. She began to stumble and tripped over the edge of the snout, beginning to fall. She screamed as she quickly fired her grappling hook into the beast's nostrils.

The dog shrieked, "OW! HEY! GET OUT OF THERE! PRIVATE PLACE!" He slowly reached for Mabel as she quickly reeled up, trying to avoid the enormous orange hand coming after her.

Dipper finally broke free of the hands as he ran over to help Mabel up. He turned over and looked the dog in the eyes.

"Uh, Mr..Dog, sir? Um, could you please stop trying to kill us right now?", Dipper meekly squeaked.

"HEY! YOU GUYS STARTED THIS! I WAS JUST MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS WHEN THOSE DUDES KNOCKED US OUT AND KIDNAPPED US!", the animal shouted.

"Wow, what is with these guys and tranqing?", Dipper muttered to himself.

The dog snarled, causing Dipper to squirm a bit. Mabel quickly pushed him away and ran at the beast's forehead.

"Okay, Dipper! Desperate times call for desperate TICKLES!"

She began to tickle the beast's nose and face, causing the animal to giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHA STOPIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! STOP!", he snorted. His nose began to shake, feeling like an earthquake to the twins.

"Uhh, Mabel?", Dipper said both in shock that Mabel's plan was working and fear that the dog was about to sneeze. The dog sniffled, the noise of air being inhaled. Mabel noticed this and quickly ran at Dipper, knocking themselves off of the dog's snout. Dipper screamed as Mabel grabbed onto him, grappling onto the ceiling. They swung forward, still screaming as they began to swing back like a pendulum. They picked up speed as Dipper aimed his weapon at the wall behind them.

"HANG ON!", Dipper screamed as he pulled the trigger, releasing a hard-compressed beam of blue light, propelling them forward. They braced themselves as they began to swing up from under the dog's chin.

*CRASH!*

They smashed right into the dog's chin at an incredible speed, their own heads crashing into the furry,massive jaw of the mutt. The impact was so strong that the dog was dazed for a short amount of time, clearly injured. The sound of teeth clenching and growls of pain filled the room as the beast began to stumble backwards. The soldiers down below quickly ran out of the way as the animal stumbled back and fell over.

"EVERYBODY MOV! MOVE!", Dexter ordered as Jake crashed into the wall, debris and dust filling the room as he slumped downwards, causing even more destruction. As he muttered in pain, troops of soldiers ran over, aiming at him. Slowly, the dog began to shrink downwards, slowly changing from the size of freaking Godzilla to the size of a normal canine.

"Errgh...Ow…", the dog grumbled in pain, rubbing his jaw, "That's gonna leave a mark." He looked up and yelped once he saw the soldiers aim for him.

Dipper and Mabel slowly swung downwards, walking towards Dexter.

"GUNS DOWN!", Dexter yelled, "WE ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!" He turned around and began to walk towards the dog, "Mr. The Dog, I wi-"

He was interrupted once out of nowhere, something knocked Dexter to the ground and pinned him down in the blink of an eye. Dipper yelped as he saw what was on top of Dexter.

The boy looked very dirty with scratched up blue clothing and bruises and cuts all over his pale white body. Strands of blond hair poked out of his white hat, which looked like the furry head of a polar bear. The boy's face poked out o the hat, a look of fury over his young face. He looked to be a teenager, a few years older than Dipper, with blue eyes and a few missing teeth. His round head stared down at Dexter as he placed a gleaming gold sword under the scientist's throat.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod", Dipper muttered to himself, not prepared for something like this. The soldiers quickly pointed their guns at the young boy but Dexter quickly signalled them to hold their fire.

"Mr. Human, I presume?", the redhead asked the teen.

"Where am I and why are you attacking me and my friend?!", the teen yelled in a confused and enraged tone.

"Calm down, child", Dexter ordered, "This has all been a big misunderstanding."

"SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE", Finn screamed, "Me and Jake were just chilling when your GIRLFRIEND showed up and knocked us out!"

"Girlfriend?!", Dexter asked in confusion before he began to realize what the boy meant, "Oh God, not her. Look, we are not your enemies, Mr. Human. We simply want to talk!"

"Unless 'talking' doesn't involve getting shot at, I'M NOT INTERESTED!", the child screamed. He lifted up his sword, preparing to strike at the scientist. Dipper and Mabel watched with fear when out of nowhere, someone quickly took the grappling gun out of Mabel's hands and fired it at the teen.

The teen was wrapped up in the rope as the metal hook pulled him down to the ground and off of Dexter. "WHAT THE-?!", the child screamed before someone jumped onto him, a gun pointed at his face.

She looked to be old enough to be in college, red hair flowing down her back. She wore an all-black uniform with a utility belt around her waist, multiple weapons in it. Her green eyes stared down at the boy, a subtle look of anger covering her face. She carefully looked at the child, analyzing him carefully.

"Like the guy said", she started, "We just want to talk."

"FINN!", the dog yelled, about to get up when the soldiers pointing their guns at him again. Jake gulped nervously, "Oh well, when you put it like that."

"Everyone, let's just calm down", Dexter said, slowly getting up, "Before all of this somehow gets worse." He turned to the female agent with the boy, "Do you mind?"

The agent reluctantly got off of the boy as Dexter walked up to the wrapped up brat, helping him get up to a sitting position, "Mr. Human, my name is Dexter and I am an agent of C.L.U.B."

"Oookay, so what?", Finn asked, confused.

"Our job is to help the people of other worlds and do whatever it takes to make sure that everyone is safe", Dexter explained.

Finn quickly lit up at the mention of helping people, "Did...you just say that you 'help people'?" He turned to Jake, who had a similar look of surprise and interest.

"Yes", Dexter answered, "I'm assembling a group of men and women. A group that can help stop evil and understand-"

"Stop right there!", Jake interrupted, "We're in!"

Dexter paused, confused, "...Wait, really?"

"Yeah, dude! You had us at 'help people'", Finn agreed, a smile finally spreading across his young face.

Dexter turned to the female agent, who was equally confused. The twins stood at the back as Mabel turned to Dipper, "I'm so confused that I think my brain shut off." Dipper nodded his head in agreement.

"So, wait, you want to join..just like that?", the female agent asked, equally confused, "No questions?"

"Nope. Let us join!", Jake quickly responded.

"No reluctance whatsoever?", Dexter asked.

"No. Let us join!", Finn quickly responded, not even missing a beat.

"...Can I at least finish that epic speech?", Dexter asked in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"NO!", the two adventurers screamed out. The two agents shrugged at one another as the scientist signalled for the boy and the dog to be released. The two quickly ran to each other as they both walked up to Dexter, still confused as to what to do. He didn't expect something like this to happen so quickly.

"Alright, uhhhh….umm...Soooo...follow me", he awkwardly said. He walked towards the elevators as the Pines quickly ran after him. The female agent followed from behind.

"Uhh, hey, I know I'm new to this and all but WHAT WAS THAT?!", Dipper screamed. He was still trying to grasp what he just fought and how there was a talking dog standing right next to him.

"Ah, right, forgot about you", Dexter rolled his eyes, "Pines, meet the other recruits, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog of the Land of Ooo."

"Oh, that clears it up", Dipper said both sarcastically and frustratingly.

"I'm Finn! Nice to meet you", the human boy said, waving in an awkward yet kind manner.

"S'up. I'm Jake", the small dog smiled childishly.

"Dipper. It's a pleasure to meet the guy who nearly stepped on me", Dipper greeted.

"Would it be weird to say you're not the first guy who said that to me?", Jake chuckled, awkwardly.

"DOGGY!", Mabel screamed before jumping onto Jake.

"OH MY GLOB, DON'T TICKLE ME AGAIN!", the dog screamed, waving his arms around in a frenzy.

"And that's my sister, Mabel", Dipper groaned, "Bit of a hugger."

Jake had to rip Mabel off of his face as she smiled childishly, eyes as wide as the moon.

Mabel whispered closely to Dipper, "Dude, we're about to go on adventures with a talking dog and a cute boy! This is gonna be EPIC!"

"Excuse me, child", Dexter interrupted, "But that's not happening. You're still not a member of this team."

"WHAT?!", the twins shouted.

"Even after all of that?!", Mabel yelled.

"Yeah. Why on Earth would one display change my mind. You are tough but my superiors only authorized the boy, not you", the scientist explained.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with these 'superiors' of yours", the female agent interrupted, handing a tablet to Dexter, "I told them what happened and now, they're looking forward to seeing this girl on the team."

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to give the report to the boss, not you", Dexter snarled, clearly angry at the agent.

"Yeah, well, plans change, four-eyes", she responded.

She looked down at the two kids, analyzing the two, "Don't worry, kid. You're on the team."

Mabel gasped before shrieking, "YES! I'M IN, DIPPER!" She jumped onto her brother, hugging him tightly as the two laughed.

"So, I'm guessing I do not have a say in this", Dexter moaned before being elbowed by the agent.

….

The twins were preparing their new room, Dipper putting his journal and notes onto the desk while Mabel placed stuffed animals on her bed. The two were now neighboring right next to their recruits from Ooo, who were struggling to stay awake as Dexter explained how their operation works. The female agent watched the twins as she explained the rules.

"Okay, so basically, you can only enter restricted areas with authorization from me or Dexter, you must remain as mature and focused as possible,and try not to cause any property damage."

"I make no promises on that last one", Dipper said, eyeing Mabel suspiciously.

The agent was about to leave when Mabel spoke up, "Hey, ma'am? Umm, thank you. For getting me into this team."

The agent looked down, noticing the sincerity in the little girl's voice, "It's...it's no problem, ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Mabel", the little girl smiled, holding out her hand for a handshake.

The agent faltered, nearly losing her composure before shaking the girl's hand.

"Agent Possible. My pleasure."

She left the room as Mabel closed the door behind her. She squeed, "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

"Uh, Mabel, mature and focused, remember?", Dipper pointed out.

"Oh right", Mabel said, before switching to a comedically serious tone, "This is gonna be awesome."

The boy snickered as his sister hopped into her bed. "You know, how are we gonna explain this one to the others?", Mabel wondered.

Dipper shrugged, "Just tell 'em we were kidnapped by a European guy in a lab coat and taken to an alternate universe to fight interdimensional baddies."

"...Yeah, they'd probably believe that", Mabel snickered, before a frown of realization appeared, "But, what about Grunkle Stan and Ford? What about summer?"

Dipper turned around and tried to reassure his sister, "Don't worry, Mabel. This is gonna be one quick mission and then, we can go right back to Gravity Falls!"

"Are you sure?", Mabel asked.

"Of course. Trust me, everything's gonna be okay."

…..

The noise of typing and machines whirring rung throughout the large red room. Buttons were quickly pressed by the being in a rushed, angry manner. Bright red lights illuminated the room as odd symbols covered the computer. A small cylinder container glowed as a small blue and purple object shined from within.

"The satellite has been fixed", the freak smiled, "It's almost time."

 **Well, that took a while to write.**

 **So, yeah, Finn and Jake from Adventure Time have now joined the group and Kim Possible is an agent of C.L.U.B. Who's the villain? Who're gonna be the next recruits? Find out next chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4-The New Guys

**Chapter 4-The New Guys**

So the following morning wasn't exactly the best.

The young Pines boy woke up early, eyes red and drool on his face. He slowly got out of bed only to notice that his sister wasn't in her bed. Curious, he began to get changed up and walk outside of his room, trying to find Mabel. After walking around the empty hallway, he decided to enter the elevator, the steel doors closing behind him. He stood there quietly until he noticed the soldiers standing behind him, adorned in black uniforms.

"HOLY-!...Gah", Dipper yelped when he noticed them. He laughed nervously, "Heh heh, lovely morning, eh?" When the guards didn't respond, the boy awkwardly turned around, nervous. He noticed that they pressed the button going to the 4th floor and waited awkwardly as the elevator went down.

A "ding" sound was heard as the elevator doors open and they entered a hallway, the guards marching past the teenager. Dipper shrugged and began to follow them.

After a few tedious minutes of walking, he began to hear something coming from up ahead.

He began to walk faster as he eventually came across where the sound was coming from: the cafeteria.

The boy walked into a large room, lines of rectangular tables stretching across the place. All of the tables were devoid of people...all except for the one all the way in the back.

He walked over to see his sister laughing with the two new recruits, Finn and Jake, as he saw them chugging down bags of candy like their lives depended on it.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!", Jake chanted as Finn and Mabel began dumping giant, purple bags of sweets and candies into their mouths. Drool and mints dripped from their mouths as they gargled it down, Dipper realizing that it's a contest to see who can eat the most candy.

Mabel eventually began to choke a little and feel to the ground, forfeiting from the fight as Finn cheered in victory, waving around the plastic bag in his hand in victory.

"WOOO! CANDY CHAMPION!", the two boys cheered as they high-fived. Mabel slowly got back up, laughing as icing covered her face.

"If I only I had a bigger mouth! I hate this tiny, lil' mouth!", Mabel complained humorously.

"Your mouth is only as limited as your mind, my friend", Jake said in faux wisdom.

The boy quickly ran over to the the table, wondering what was going. Mabel turned around and smiled, "Hey, Dipper! What's up!"

"Uhh...Did I miss something?", Dipper asked, taking a seat next to his sister.

"We were just strolling around the hallways when we ran into each other", Mabel explained.

"Agent Possible showed us the way here and we decided to grab a bite", Jake grumbled as he snarfed down a sandwich, Finn deciding to do the same with his breakfast.

Dipper chuckled as Mabel passed him a bowl of cereal. "So, guessing you're getting along with these guys", he whispered to his sister.

"Dipper, these guys are awesome!", Mabel whispered, "It's like being around my own kind! Did you know there's talking candy people back on their world!"

Dipper looked up to see the two boys from Ooo in the middle of a slap-fight contest, playfully hitting on another with candy frosting covering their mouths, "God, there's more of you."

"Morning, everyone." They looked behind them to see Agent Possible walking towards them, wearing her typical black clothing with a few weapons hanging from her belt. In her hand was a tablet, the screen glowing white. "Everyone doing well so far?"

"Good so far", Finn responded, "A bit bored, to be honest."

"Trust me, that won't be for long", Possible replied, "It's time for your first assignment."

Dipper quickly spat out his cereal in surprise, "WHAT?! ALREADY?!"

"YES! FINALLY, IT'S TIME TO TAKE DOWN THE BAD GUYS!", Mabel cheered.

Finn jumped onto the table, raising his fists into the air, "IT'S ADVENTURE TI-

!"

"Actually, this is not an attack on our enemy", Possible interrupted, causing Finn to give her a look of surprise and disappointment. "This is a recruitment mission."

…

The group was taken into a room full of tech, large computers and glowing tablets displayed around the area. Dozens, probably hundreds of workers were busy typing at their desks, data flowing everywhere. The desks were all surrounding a giant screen in the middle of the room. The group walked up to the screen, where Dexter was standing, a tablet in hand.

"About time you all got here", the scientist groaned, "I've brought you all here to assign you your first mission."

"Isn't it a bit too soon for this? I mean, we just got here!", Dipper asked.

"Oh, come now, it is not as if we are sending you to fight", the redhead explained, "The plan is to send you and your group on a mission with the goal of recruiting more heroes to your team."

"More friends?!", Finn exclaimed, "Sweet!"

"Wait, wha-?", Dipper mumbled. He wasn't ready for this yet. He wanted to go on adventures and such but he expected at least some training! At least some time before being launched into something like this!

Dexter began to pass around notes to each of the teammates, including Agent Possible. He kept one for himself, "Each of you are going to be sent to an alternate universe and meet up with each of your assigned heroes with the goal of recruiting them. Each of you will be accompanied by a squadron of soldiers and a vehicle. Now, if you read on the-"

"Hang on, what makes you think that we're ready for this?", Dipper exclaimed, "I mean, we barely know anything about going to other worlds yet!"

"You're already on another world, Mr. Pines", Possible pointed out.

"Come on, Dipper! This is the whole reason why we signed up for this!", Mabel persuaded her brother, "Don't you want to see other worlds? There could be a world with talking flowers or talking animals or talking insert-object-name-here-s!"

"Dude, trust me, heading to other worlds is the most mathematical thing ever!", Finn told the boy, "You're gonna want to try this!"

Dipper whimpered, wondering if he should take this nut job's advice. How would he know if he would survive this? But, he knew his sister would want to go and he couldn't let her go alone.

He sighed, "Okay then, how is this going to go?"

"You will be split up and sent to the worlds assigned to you. Group One is Agent Possible and Ms. Pines. Group Two is Mr. The Human Boy and Mr. Pines. Finally, Group Three is Mr. The Dog and I."

"Oh, Dipper and I aren't together on this one?", Mabel worriedly asked.

"Sorry, Ms. Pines, but you and the others need to learn how to work together and the best way to do that is to be paired up with your new teammates", Dexter explained in a frustrated tone.

"That really the reason why, eraser-head?", Agent Possible glared. The two agents glared at one another, a look of familiar anger being shared between them.

The scientist sighed, "Let us go."

The scientist walked ahead as the group followed right behind. As they walked towards the elevator, the talking dog quickly ran up to his friend.

"Dude, this is gonna suck", Jake whispered.

"I know, right?", his friend replied, "I wanted it to be the two of us! The dynamic duo! Kicking names and taking butts!"

"Other way around, dude."

"Whatever. Maybe it won't be so bad, dude. I mean, that Dopper guy seems cool and maybe that Dexter guy isn't so bad!"

"Finn, his ninja girlfriend tried to kill us yesterday", Jake pointed out.

"Well, my ex tried to kill you multiple times and everything went fine there", Finn chuckled.

"Point taken", Jake laughed.

The two caught up with the others in the elevator as they went down a few levels to board their vehicles.

…

Soldiers quickly sat down in the chopper as it was being prepared for take off. Before it could begin to take off, the twins were discussing their current situation.

"Trust me, you'll do fine. I mean, it's only for a few minutes or so. No big deal", Mabel comforted her brother.

"Still, I don't know if I can accomplish this! I don't know if I can talk to someone from another world. I can't even talk to someone in my OWN world!"

"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind and all will be fine!", Mabel chuckled.

"Why do I think that you follow that advice 24/7?", Dipper muttered worriedly.

A car honk signaled the boy to run over to a black jeep waiting behind him. Mabel quickly hopped onto the chopper with Agent Possible as it began to take off, the ceiling above them opening up.

From below, Dipper hopped into the jeep, which was larger than normal and had a large portal-gun popping out of the hood. He sat next to Finn in the backseat as a few other soldiers were up front. The warrior sat next to the window, looking outside with anticipation.

"So, first time traveling to another world?", Finn asked.

"Yeah, well, not really. I've been to another world", Dipper replied, "I've just never been to an alternate Earth."

Finn nodded "Oh….What's an Earth?"

Dipper's eyes widened as the engine started up.

As the front gate opened up, the jeep drove forward. Less than a mile in, the gun fired a portal a few feet in front of them, which quickly activated the portal. The jeep drove in and disappeared into the purple vortex.

….

*Danville, Tri-State Area. 2008.*

Another summer has finally come to Danville and in the backyard of their own house, two boys were chilling under a large green tree. They gazed up at the perfectly blue sky, thoughts rushing through their minds as they tried to come up with ideas for what to do for the day.

The slightly-younger child had red, pointy hair and freckles, a joyful look on his face. He wore an orange and white-striped t-shirt and blue shorts while his green-haired brother quietly wore purple overalls and a cream-colored shirt.

"Y'know, Ferb, it's the beginning of summer and so far, we haven't really done much", the red-head known as Phineas spoke up, "Do you have any ideas of what we're gonna do?"

The green-haired mute named Ferb passed a sheet of paper to his brother. The boy looked it over to see that all it had was a beautifully-drawn painting of his brother shrugging.

Phineas sighed, "There's just gotta be something. Something new that we could do. Something that we haven't done!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright vortex appeared right behind them, wind blowing everywhere. The boys quickly got up to see what was happening with a look of interest rather than surprise or confusion. This wasn't the first time that a portal opened up in their backyard.

"Hmm, don't these usually show up around twelve or something?", Phineas asked.

From the portal, a troop of soldiers popped out, weapons ready, as they ran around the backyard and circled the duo. Confused as to what was happening, they stood still has all of the soldiers finally exited the portal. From the portal, the orange dog and the red-headed scientist exited last. The portal closed as the two walked up to the boys.

"Mr. Phineas Flynn-Fletcher and Mr Ferb Flynn-Fletcher?", Dexter asked the boys.

"Umm, yeah, that's us!", the red-haired boy said.

The scientist was about to speak when the dog suddenly pushed him out of the way, "Hey, dudes! I'm Jake the dog and we need your help with-!"

"HEY HEY HEY!", Dexter growled, "That is not how this works!"

"Dude, if this whole thing is that important, don't you think we should just get to the point?"

Dexter was about to respond but Jake interrupted him, "Or are we just gonna knock them out like you did to us?"

Dexter glared but decided to let him do the talking. He might as well see how he was going to do this.

Jake cleared his throat and began to speak, "So, according to these papers, you bros are inventor-guys?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at one another with some surprise. Keyword being some. Apparently, they weren't that scared or surprised by the talking dog. "Oh, yeah, that's our thing! You need help building something?"

Dexter looked up with surprise. Usually, these things were never that direct and the recruits never quickly picked up on what was going on. He read the files and was aware that this wasn't the first time that they were recruited to fight for a cause.

"Basically, yeah", Jake nodded, "We need you to help our team stop a guy who's going to destroy the multi-worlds! Can you guys help us?"

The two brothers looked at one another and Ferb shrugged. Phineas smiled, "Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today." He looked over at the dog, "Sure! We'll join!"

"Alright, sweet!", Jake smiled. Dexter's jaw dropped, so incredibly confused. First the men of Ooo easily signed up! Now this?! Why are so many of these guys so easy to recruit?!

"Whu-That's it?", he muttered, "That's all? That's….That's all we had to say? Are you..?"

"Hey, Ferb, did you leave some food for Perry?", Phineas asked as they began to walk back to their house to get some stuff.

The soldiers opened up the portal back to base as Jake smiled with confidence, "Hm, these guys seem cool!"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!", Dexter screamed in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you do get them to do that so quickly?!", Dexter shouted.

Jake shrugged, "Dude, I didn't do anything. Some guys just want to help out when they can!"

"That was too easy!", Dexter shouted before whispering to himself, "That...that was too easy."

The scientist walked over to the soldiers as Jake just watched in fear and confusion.

…

*Beach City, Delamarva. 2017.*

The helicopter landed at the beach, saltwater splashing at it. The sun slowly set over the tall tropical mountains as a small town could be seen a mile ahead. Mabel got out of the chopper and gasped at what she saw.

A large statue of a mysterious woman stood in front of her, carved into the side of a cliff. Vines and flowers were wrapped around it, showing its age, as gulls cried over it. The statue was massive, towering over everyone. In front of it was a small beach house, the wooden home laying in the middle of the statue's lap. Clothing lines hung over the roof as a long staircase dug into the sand. The house seemed both simple and immense, both small and massive.

"WHOOA!", Mabel gasped, "What is that?"

"This, ma'am is the home of the most powerful species of this universe", Agent Possible spoke up, "We're here to recruit them for the team." She passed Mabel her grappling hook, "In case things get rough. These guys are bit...reclusive."

Mabel nodded as they began to walk up to the beach house. As the crossed the sandy dunes, Mabel decided to strike up a conversation.

"Soo...You and that Dexter guy?", Mabel began.

"What about him?", the agent asked.

"You and him...are you...you know, riding the goat?", Mabel asked, earning her a look from the agent.

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, putting the golf ball down the track?"

"I don't.."

"Are you dating the guy?"

"WHAT?! NO!", Agent Possible suddenly shouted, "NO! NO! No no! NO! We're not riding goats or putting golf-WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Mabel jumped back in fear, "Okay! Okay!" A second of silence passed. "But do you like him, though?"

"I don't even like the guy!", Possible argued, "He's so...infuriating! It's like he always wants to show you how better he is than everyone! It's just...ARRGH!"

"Yeah, he does seem like a jerkface", the girl agreed.

The troop finally reached the top of the stairs and knocked at the door. After a minute of knocking, they decided to open the door themselves.

The inside of the house looked simple but there was something in the details that made it seem ancient. They entered the living room, which seemed like a basic room but there was a..shine to it. It look both brand new and old with couches made of furs and pottery with very detailed designs. There was a kitchen and a small bedroom to the side of them but that wasn't what got their attention.

A few feet in front of them was another room made of crystals and diamonds. A bluish-white glow emitted from it as jewels of all types reflected everywhere, like a giant, broken mirror. In the middle of that room was a small pad a few inches above the ground, blue light emitting from it.

The entire house seemed empty so Agent Possible ordered the soldiers to search the house. They ran around and looked everywhere to see if the residents where there.

"I don't think anyone's here, dude", Mabel pointed out.

"We could wait until they return" the agent suggested.

The two stood side by side before Mabel broke the silence, "...Is Possible your real name or..?"

"Yes, I know, I know. It sounds stupid, but yeah. It's Possible."

"Well, I know it's possible but it's just a rare name", Mabel absent-mindedly replied.

"No, I mean it's Possible."

"I know, I've just never heard of that name."

"No, I mean-", the agent stopped when she realized what was going on, "Oh, you're joking."

Mabel began to laugh, the agent beginning to smile a little when suddenly...

*CRASH!*

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The two looked up to see one of the soldiers crash straight through the roof of the house and land on the ground. Mabel and Possible quickly ran over to the hole in the roof. Where the hole in the roof was, there was something pink bulging through it.

The agent tilted her head, "What in the-?"

As quickly as it appeared, the pink object suddenly disappeared. They heard what sounded like someone tumbling down the roof when something fell through the hole and fell on the ground. Several soldiers ran over and pointed their weapons at the guy as Possible signalled them to hold their fire.

It was a small boy.

He was short and looked to be around eleven or twelve years, wearing a pinkish-red t-shirt, blue shorts, and sandals. He was slightly chubby with black, curly hair and thick eyebrows. The thing that fascinated Mabel about him was his eyes.

He had wide eyes as he looked around with fear and confusion. His irises were black or a dark brown with what looked like purple or indigo streaks on the rims. On the top corner of the irises was an odd twinkle, almost star-like. Almost...alien.

"Wha-Wha-WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!", the boy yelled, scared.

"Calm down, calm down", Agent Possible urged, "We're not here to hurt you. We're not here for trouble, we just want to talk."

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!", he shouted.

"Calm down , we just want to talk", she assured. As the boy calmed down, she began to kneel down slowly and crouched next to him, putting her gun away, "Hi, there. Are you okay?"

"Umm, I'm fine. Freaking out but fine", he responded cautiously.

The agent looked behind and signalled for the soldiers to put all of their weapons away, to which they nervously obliged. Possible held out a hand to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Kim", she said, "What's your name?"

The boy looked down at her hand and shook it slowly. He lost the fear on his face and smiled.

"Hi, Kim. I'm Steven. Steven Universe."

She helped the boy up as he began to be more comfortable.

"So, Steven", Kim started, "I'm looking for this group of people." She passed him a sheet of paper, "They're known as the Crystal Gems. Have you seen them?"

"The gems? What about them?", he asked, confused.

"We need their help. Do you know where they are", she asked.

"Um...they're not...here, right now", Steven answered.

Kim's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"They're busy with something else. I don't know where but they said it may take awhile."

"Oh! I see!", Kim said, smiling a very fake and creepy smile before turning around, covering her mouth to hide all the curses she was spewing. She turned around, "Well, my superiors mentioned that they're usually away somewhere. Luckily, there's a plan B."

"Plan B? Plan B for what? What's plan B?", Steven asked, slightly worried by this.

Kim looked down and said, in a serious tone, "You, Steven."

….

*Echo Creek, California. 2017.*

She kept walking back and forth in her room, thinking about what to do. She was scared, afraid of what was going on right now. She still couldn't get over it. How could she get over it she let? Because of her, her best friend was kidnapped!

She had long, light-blonde hair and a devil-horned hair band wrapped around her head. Her light blue shirt and skirt was slightly torn up from her latest adventures as sweat beaded down her head.

Her friend walked into the room, a concerned look on his face as he walked towards his roommate. He was a young latino boy, wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans.

"Dude, you've been doing this for ,like, days now!", the boy said, "You need to slow down and relax!"

"Marco, how CAN I relax at a time like this?!", the girl yelled out, "Glossaryck is gone, I don't have my instruction book, and Ludo now has the upperhand!"

"Geez, and everyone says I'm always panicking", the boy named Marco said to himself, "Look, I know you're scared for him, I'm scared too! This whole thing sucks!"

"THIS SUPER SUCKS, MARCO!", the girl screamed.

"I know, but you have to stay calm!", Marco said. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her, "Star, you can't help Glossaryck like this! We're gonna get him back but we need to calm down and concentrate!"

The girl, named Star Butterfly, sighed, "Okay, calm! I'm calm! I can stay calm! TOOOO-TALLY CALM! Right now!"

The boy looked at her with a concerned smile and hugged, "That's more like it." The hug broke off when a ring was heard. Marco pulled out a phone from his pocket and looked at it. "Sorry, it's Jackie. I gotta go right now."

Star frowned, remembering how it was Jackie that in a way, led to her losing her friend, but quickly smiled, "Okay, I'll just be here!"

The boy quickly ran out of the room as the girl sat down on her bed, confused as to what she should do now.

"Okay, okay, just stay calm! Stay calm! Relax!", she said to herself, "Calm." She smiled in silence, a feeling of peace spreading around the room.

A few seconds later, "...GLOSSARYCK! AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" She began to scream, jumping on her bed as she pulled at her blonde hair. After a minute of insanity, she stopped and sat down with a sullen look.

She sighed, "...What now?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere , a purple vortex ripped through reality, appearing from the ceiling of the room. The girl quickly looked up with fear, afraid that one of her enemies found her again. She leaped off of her bed and brandished her weapon, prepared for whatever was going to pop out of the vortex.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!", she heard from the portal. Suddenly, two boys fell from the portal and crashed to the ground, one wearing a blue cap and another wearing a white, bear-skin hat.

"Ow", Dipper groaned beginning to get up, "Ow..that wasn't a good i-No NO WAIT!"

Suddenly, an entire troop of black-suited soldiers crashed to the ground, landing on the boys, who screamed as they were crushed. Star watched in silence for a minute until Finn quickly jumped to his feet, pushing off all of the soldiers on top of them with one single jump.

Dipper looked up at the warrior with surprise, not expecting him to be that strong, "Whoa."

Finn looked around and saw Star looking at him with confusion and surprise, "Hey, what's up?"

The girl looked a little younger than him, wearing a blue and white dress and a red hairband with horns on it. She had long blonde hair flowing down her back and wide eyes. The weird thing about her were her cheeks. On her cheeks were glittery symbols, almost reminiscent of hearts. It looked like she bedazzled her face or something. In her right hand was a purple..wand, he guessed.

It was purple with long wing-like structures on the sides, a crown on the end of the wand, and a glowing star on the face of the wand. The star was split into two halves, one glowing gold and one black and murky.

When the wand started to glow violently, the boys backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Dipper shouted, "Not like this! Not going out like this!" The soldiers slowly got up, not even bothering to pick up their guns.

"Who are you?!", she shouted, "Where did you come from?! Why is there a bear on your head?!"

Finn took a second to look up at his hat and continued to talk, "Look, I'm Finn and this is Dipper. Are you Princess Star Butterfly?"

"Umm...yes? OR NO, if you're a bad guy!", she quickly shouted.

"Dude, calm down", Dipper assured the girl, "We just want to talk to you about something."

"This better not be some messed up trick or something or I will open up a portal to the Underworld!", she defensively threatened.

"SHE CAN DO THAT?!", Finn screamed, "I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"Look, we're from another universe and we need your help!", Dipper quickly yelled, REALLY not wanting to be sent to the Underworld...again, "We're from a group whose job is to protect the multiverse and we need youtojoinustostopaguyfromdestroyingeveryoneDON'TKILLUS!"

He quickly shouted that last part once the wand got closer to them. After hearing that last part, Star put down her wand, "Did you just say that someone was threatening the multiverse?"

The two boys quickly nodded in fear. She put her wand away and thought to herself, "Do...do you know who this guy is?"

"We don't know who or what this person is", Dipper said, "But we need your help to stop him. He or she has a powerful object that can teleport an army anywhere in the multiverse."

"Everyone else is telling us that you can teleport to other worlds", Finn added, "That you've defeated some horrible guys and some big threats! We need you right now!"

The girl stared at these strangers, confused as heck. Out of nowhere, these guys show up asking for help and wanting her to leave to go to another world right when she's in the middle of her own dilemma. She loved adventure and everything but was this the time for it. "Okay, so, you want me to just leave right now and help you out!"

"Basically", they said.

"Umm...I..I don't know if I can do that", she reluctantly said, "I...I'm busy with something else."

"I'm sorry, what?", Dipper asked, Finn frowning as well. "W-What could be more important than this, dude?!", Dipper asked.

She looked down, awkwardly trying to find a way to explain "I...my friend is in trouble right now and I can't just leave right now...I'm...I'm sorry, but I can't leave my friend."

Finn frowned, understanding what she was feeling. He's had to abandon missions to help those he loved and he knew what it was like to make decisions like this. Dipper felt the same way. He's had to make choices between going on adventures and protecting his family an friends and he knew the risks of either choice.

The princess sat on the bed, a sad look on her face as she felt the boys stare at her. The two boys looked at one another and a shared look of agreement passed between the two.

"This friend of yours...He's important to you?", Finn asked.

"He's my mentor… he's helped me through everything and I...I let him down. I'm sorry."

The two boys looked behind at the troops of soldiers.

"Guys, open a portal back to base. Let's head back", Finn ordered.

The soldiers opened a portal to base and proceeded to leave the room. Before they walked through the portal, they stopped and turned to Star.

Dipper sighed, understanding what he had to do, "Earth...Earth #2016."

Star looked up, "What?"

"That's where we're working, where we come from", Dipper answered, "You can come around if you change your mind."

"Oh...oh...thank you", Star said, surprised by this response.

Finn looked at Dipper and nodded in a sad manner, "And...if you ever need help...with your friend..you can call us if you want to."

Star looked up, surprised. She never expected such...random strangers to offer such kindness. She couldn't believe that someone would be so understanding about something like this. This made rejecting their offer feel worse.

"Thank you. Thank you so much", she said. The two boys nodded before jumping through the portal. When the portal closed, the princess was left in an empty room.

Just herself and the silence.

…

"So, you want me to help you get back an important invention and save everyone?", Steven asked, sitting down on the couch as the others explained their dilemma.

"I always knew there were other planets but other Earths?", the boy asked.

"Yeah", Kim said, "It...It's something you get used to overtime."

"Well, what can I do to help?", he asked.

"My organization has been watching your reality", she explained, "We are aware of everything that your rebellion has accomplished and how you and your adoptive family have been at this whole hero business for awhile now. We know that you have been able to fight off the Diamond's empire and that your powers have greatly improved since you began. We need these abilities for our mission."

Steven thought to himself for a few seconds, "Weeeeell, Connie's out of town and the gems will probably be away for a while. OKAY!"

"Great! Okay, let's get going", Mabel cheered, smiling as she walked over to the soldiers to start up the portal. Kim looked down at Steven and gave him a slightly-sad look.

"Um, Steven, do you understand what we're asking of you?", she asked, "You realize that this is going to be dangerous?"

"I get it," he responded, "I just need to help. I can't let anyone get hurt by not helping. I need to do something."

"What about your family, the Gems?", she asked.

Steven looked down, "They...They'd understand...Well, Garnet would. Pearl would flip out and Amethyst would just high-five me."

"I just don't want you to make a mistake you'd regret", Kim responded.

"I hope I don't", Steven said.

….

Marco entered the room, brushing off a kiss-mark on his cheek. He looked around and saw Star lying on her bed, nibbling on her wand in deep thought.

"Star!", Marco yelped, "Dude, you still haven't left the room?! I know you're still sad but you have to get up!"

He ran to her side as she slowly got up, "Marco, something just happened." She began to explain her encounter with the strangers from an alternate universe.

"So, this is...this is big, dude", Marco nodded.

"SUUUUPER big! I don't know what to do! I mean, we need to find Glossaryck first!"

Marco thought to himself before revealing his thoughts, "Star, you're my friend and you know that I want what's best for you...But, I think we should help these guys."

"WHAT?!", she shouted, "But we can't just leave Glossaryck alone! He's our friend!"

"I know how important he is to you, but, Star, this is the fate of all of existence at stake! We need to do something! Plus, I know that you're just as powerful without that book!"

"I CAN'T DO THIS, MARCO!", she screamed.

"YES, YOU CAN!", he shouted, "I know that you blame yourself for what happened but it was not your fault! I know that you can do this and literally, everybody in existence needs your help!"

"I...I can't. I can't do this", she said.

"Yes, you can", the boy said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I know you can."

She looked at him, scared of what to do. What could she do without the book? But should she just abandon everyone? Should she just leave everyone defenseless?

"Plus, it would get you out of the house", the boy joked. The princess laughed as she slowly got up and began to look for something.

"What if something happens?", she asked.

"The world won't be completely defenseless", he assured her, "Jackie and Janna are decent at fighting, we have your family, even Tom."

"I just hope this is the right thing to do", she said, finally finding what she was looking for.

A pair of scissors.

….

The chopper slowly landed into the base, Jake, Dexter, and the two new recruits slowly waiting for them to land.

Soldiers quickly exited it as Mabel, Kim, and Steven quickly jumped out.

"Whoa", Steven whispered, "This is bigger than the temple!"

"It is?", Mabel asked.

"No, I'm trying to be nice", the hybrid admitted, "But this is cool!"

Dexter quickly walked up to the agent, "You couldn't get the aliens?"

"Apparently, they're not in Beach City, we have no idea where they are currently or when they'll be back."

"Well, at least you were able to get the chubby boy", he sarcastically quipped.

"Shut up, shortstack", she replied.

The two brothers walked p to the new recruit. "Hi there! I'm Phineas and this s my brother, Ferb!", Phineas greeted the gem and the girl, shaking their hands.

"Hi, I'm Steven!"

"Mabel Pines the First Esquire, at your service!"

A portal suddenly opened behind them as Finn, Dipper, and their troop entered the base.

"Where is the girl?", the scientist asked the two.

"She...she couldn't make it", Finn responded, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

"WHAT?! AND WHY IS THAT?!"

"She had more important things to deal with", Dipper answered, "We're just gonna need to find someone else."

"There is no one else like her!", he yelled, "Do you know how hard it is to find someone with her abilities?!"

"Look, we tried but she didn't want to", Finn snarled, "End of story. Let's just move on."

Dexter rolled his eyes, "I can't believe this."

Dipper and Finn glared at the guy. They couldn't believe how rude the guy

"Well, if she ever changes her mind, she knows what universe we're in. She can come anytime she wants."

Suddenly, they heard an odd noise from above them. It sounded as if the wind was flowing in circles above them as they looked up to see reality literally get shredded, as though the ceiling was paper.

Suddenly, screaming was heard as a blonde girl and a teenage boy crashed to the ground right in the middle of the floor.

The room was quiet as they looked over at the sudden appearance of these guys.

"Anytime except now", Dipper awkwardly muttered.

 **Yep, Steven Universe, Star, Marco, Phineas, and Ferb are now members of the team!**

 **For this chapter, I wanted to get the characters right and tried to get their basic personalities and how they would react to a proposal like this.**

 **Phineas and Ferb quickly go along with this, seeing as how they never pass up an opportunity for adventure and fun. They're going to be foils to Dexter in a way that you'll see later in the story.**

 **Steven always wants to help out others despite the danger so I want him to be the most childlike of the group. He doesn't fully realize that there's going to be fighting involved and Kim, understanding how young he is, doesn't want him to get involved in this. I also wanted to add some details to his character to make him seem more alien-like by adding the constant sparkle in his eyes.**

 **Star is still getting over losing Glossaryck to Ludo and is hesitant to leave her friend but she knows that she has to do the right thing. The others can relate to her easily.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Practice Room

**Chapter 5-The Practice Room**

"So, you two are inventors?", Dipper asked as the Flynn-Fletcher brothers were busy setting up in their room.

"I guess you could call us that!", Phineas replied, taking out a notebook from his bag, "We're also adventurers, treasure-hunters, singers, writers, I think we should probably just stop there."

"Geez, they're like tiny college students", Mabel whispered.

From behind her, the green-haired scientist known as Ferb accidentally bumped her from behind, tripping to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", Mabel apologized, "Are you okay?"

Ferb slowly got up and nearly gasped. His eyes widened once he looked at Mabel. Time slowed down as the background changed to a shiny pink. Hearts danced around around the young girl as Ferb's eyes grew wider. His heart raced as Lionel Richie's "Hello" played in the background.

"Umm, is he okay?", Mabel said as everyone stared at Ferb's awkward, silent gazing.

"Don't worry, he's fine...for Ferb", Phineas answered before helping his brother up. Mabel looked at Dipper and shrugged.

….

The gem-human hybrid was setting up his bed as he was sleeping right next to the warriors of Ooo. He quickly changed into his pajamas as Finn and Jake walked into the room.

Steven smiled, "I still can't believe that this is happening! Other earths!"

"Heh, this ain't my first time on another world, dude", Finn chuckled, "I mean, we've been to the Nightosphere, the Land of the Dead,...Mars!"

He stopped talking once he noticed the boy's childlike, starry gaze.

"M...M-M..Mars?", the boy squeaked.

"Oh yeah, dude!", Jake exclaimed, "It was cool! I mean, we nearly died, but it was cool!"

"Dude, I've only ever been to one world!", Steven squealed, "And I nearly died too!"

"SWEETCICLES!", Finn yelled, before he and Jake jumped onto the bed, their heads in their hands gazing with interest.

"What was it like?!", Finn asked.

"Were there people?!", Jake asked.

"Were there lazers?!" Finn asked.

"How did they try to kill you?!", the two asked gleefully.

Steven laughed, happy to discuss this with the two. He was happy to be able to relate to another human who's been through the same stuff that he did. He had Connie, his dad, and the others but they didn't completely understand it. These guys did.

Finn was happy to actually talk to another human being. He's seen very few of them on his world since they're endangered and those that he did talk to weren't exactly the best. It was cool to talk to another human who was raised in similar circumstances as him.

As they talked, they failed to notice the scientist staring through the door, analyzing the two. He shrugged and walked off indifferently. He entered his elevator as he went down a few floors to a dark room. He flicked a few light switches as energy buzzed through the room, lights switching on.

It was a large laboratory, chemicals of all colors and tubes of all shapes and sizes everywhere. Bright, blue screens suddenly turned on as the man took a seat in front of the biggest screen. He began typing, editing documents regarding the recruits.

As he typed, a small message popped up at the bottom right side of the screen. He looked over to see the message, thinking that it was from his superiors. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Idiot:

Hey, Dex! Where've u been? How r u?"

Dexter rolled his eyes and quickly closed out the message, ignoring it. He continued to type until he heard something behind him.

"You know, it would be nice for her to know where you are."

Dexter growled, "Miss Possible, I could not care less about being nice for her."

"Really?", Kim asked, "Dude, we all saw the way you were staring at the recruits. The Pines twins. The inventor brothers. The dog and the boy."

"Your point being?", Dexter asked.

"You want what they want!", Kim pointed out, "A family! Someone who actually cares for you!"

"HA!", Dexter scoffed, "I can't believe this. Have you met my family? They are all so...so...idiotic! No no! I prefer to be alone."

"Well, that's fine. I don't care how lonely you are, dude", Kim rolled her eyes, "But don't force your little loner agenda on the others. They're perfectly happy with each other!"

"I am not spreading any agenda!", Dexter argued, "I'm simply telling them to listen to my beliefs and split up with one each other to truly be able to follow their goals!"

Kim glared at him, realizing that she wasn't gonna be able to get through to this guy, "Whatever. I'm out."

Before she exited the room, Dexter suddenly said, "He wouldn't have made it….He wouldn't have lasted a day here."

Kim quickly turned around and snarled, "DON'T act like you knew what he was capable of! Don't act like you understand!"

"Whatever, woman", Dexter responded, going back to typing. Kim glared at him and slowly walked away.

The scientist suddenly stopped typing and looked down at the keyboard. He dragged his mouse across the screen and pulled something up on his laptop.

On the screen were now several messages. All of them from his family. Asking him where he was. Asking him how he's been doing, when he's coming back.

Telling him that they missed him.

He sighed, taking off his glasses, as he, once again, closed the messageboard and went back to work.

...

The recruits walked into an enormous room, having been called in by Dexter and Agent Possible. It was a large, silver room with nothing in it. Just reflective metal everywhere.

"Are they here?", Dipper asked.

"I don't see them", Jake said, "Ya' think they ditched?"

"Oh no, we are here, Mr. The Dog."

The voice rang out suddenly, surprising the recruits. They scanned the room but saw nobody there.

Marco jumped in surprise, "OH MY GOD, TELEPATHS!"

"Dude, that's ridiculous", Dipper said, "It's obviously ghosts! Duh!"

"Actually, it is neither, you freaking morons", the voice rang out again, the group realizing that it was Dexter's voice, "I am speaking through the loudspeaker and can see you through the security cameras."

"Cameras?", Phineas asked, looking at his brother, "Called it. They always have those."

"You are now in what I call the 'Practice Room'", Dexter announced, "This is where you and your group will practice and prepare to fight. Your main goal is to survive."

"Uh, excuse me? Do we at least get some weapons?!", Dipper shouted at the ceiling. He turned to see his teammates pull out weapons of their own. Finn whipped out a sword, Jake began to shapeshift his hand into a mace, Mabel pulled out her grappling hook, Star pulled out her wand, Marco got his nunchucks out, and the inventors pulled out some random laser guns. Even Steven had a weapon, as a beam of light projected from his stomach. Out of nowhere, a pink shield was formed with an arrow embellished on it.

Dipper's jaw dropped, "...DO I AT LEAST GET A WEAPON?!"

"First lesson of fighting for C.L.U.B.", Dexter said, "Always have a weapon on you. Now, duck."

"Duck?", Dipper raised his eyebrows.

*FWOOOM!*

Out of nowhere, a stream of bright, red fire shot out from the wall, causing the boy to jump to ground. The other recruits screamed as suddenly, fire burst from the sides of the walls. Steven was able to create a bubble around himself, accidentally, entrapping Mabel and Star and pushing Marco and Finn into the streams of fire.

Marco and Finn screamed in pain while Mabel and Star fired their weapons mid-entrapment, causing their weapons to ricochet off of the bubble and knock them down.

"SORRY!", Steven apologized, accidently dropping his bubble and nearly being hit by the fire.

Dipper cried in fear as Jake quickly stretched himself around the fire and grabbed Finn and Marco, trying to put the fires on their clothes out by beating them around on the ground.

"OW! OW! OW! NOT! HELPING! OW!", Marco shouted repeatedly.

Phineas and Ferb were able to change their ammo to fire balls of water at the fire, though it didn't help much.

"Well, this is failing", Ferb bluntly stated.

"Not helping, Ferb", his brother stated.

The fires turned off quickly as the recruits fell to the ground, tired.

"Okay, this round is now over, ladies and gentlemen", Dexter said over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, thank God, it's over!", Marco groaned, rolling around on the ground in pain.

"Now onto round two!", Dexter quickly added.

"...Whu?", Finn squeaked.

Suddenly, spinning spiral blades appeared, rolling around the room and towards the recruits. Sparks flew everywhere as they tried to dodge each and every saw coming towards them.

Finn yelled as he tried hopping over the blades coming at him until he ended up having to balance himself on top of one of the blades, which was still rolling across the room.

"HAAAAAALP!", he screamed as he had to run across the blade to prevent himself from falling off.

Steven threw his shield at one of the saws only for it to knock one of the saws off of the ceiling and begin to roll towards him uncontrollably.

"HOLY-!", Steven was interrupted once the saw was launched right above his head, nearly taking his head off.

"Don't you have any magical powers or anything?!", Jake yelled at Star.

"Hang on! Thinking of something right now!", she yelled as she jumped onto Jake's shoulder, pointing the wand at the saws.

"SHIMMERING DESTRUCTO CANNON!", she screamed. Her wand quickly began to glow up and suddenly, it transformed into a giant bazooka-like weapon. She aimed it at the blades as missiles began to fly everywhere. Some managed to hit their targets but most of them flew right back at her, literally exploding right in her and Jake's faces.

Dipper quickly launched himself onto Mabel as he quickly took the grappling hook from her hand and fired it at the ceiling, pulling the two up as the saws sliced everything around them.

After a few minutes, the round ended, as the group reassembled at the middle of the room. Each one of them had a cut, burn, or bruise and were extremely tired.

"This is awful", Dipper groaned.

"This is awesome", Phineas grinned, without a scratch on him or his brother.

"HOW ARE YOU oKAY?!", Steven shouted.

"Oh, Ferb held me up while we both used our guns to redirect the paths of the saws!', Phineas explained, Ferb nodding behind him.

"Teachable moment, everyone!",The group looked up to hear Agent Possible on the loudspeaker, "If you're gonna do this, you need to work together as a single unit! You need to work alongside each other and use your individual skills to solve these issues!"

"She's right, guys", Steven agreed, "Try to work with someone who you haven't met before yesterday! Try new ideas and work at a different angle, people! If we mix up our strategies, we can do this!"

Muttering was heard as the teammates talked with one another. They weren't fully comfortable with working with someone outside of their own partners and didn't know what each other's main forms of attack were. However, they realized that they didn't have much of a choice and began to team up with other teammates.

"Okay, guys! This is just another round and it is hopefully over!", Star smiled, "Piece of cake!"

Suddenly, not only were the buzzsaws reactivated, once again spinning everywhere, but the streams of fire were once again activated, blasting everywhere. Everyone screamed as they began running around with no strategy.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!", Star screamed, quickly pushing the others out of the way as she tried to survive. She grabbed onto Marco and began to carry him to safety.

"MABEL! STAY DOWN!", Dipper yelled, pulling his sister to the ground. Suddenly, a buzzsaw came towards them, "NEVERMIND! STAY UP! STAY UP!"

They jumped up, only for another blast of fire to nearly scorch them.

"NEVERMIND! STAY DOWN! STAY-!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE A SLICED UP AND ROASTED DEATH!", Mabel screamed, "WE'RE AT DEFCON THANKSGIVING DINNER, DIPPER!"

Jake tried knocking down the doors to escape but it was no use. They were stuck in there!

Steven began shouting at everyone, "GUYS! GUYS! WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER ON THIS ONE! WE HAVE TO...stick...together."

Phineas and Ferb slowly walked up to him amidst the chaos.

"Hey, room for two more in the bubble?", Phineas kindly asked.

"Oh, sure!", Steven smiled as he create a pink bubble around them.

"Whoooa! Far out!", Phineas smiled, "Okay, if we're gonna do stop this, you need roll this bubble over to the flamethrowers and let the fire hit the bubble!"

"WHAT?! BUT WHAT IF-?!", Steven shouted, alarmed by the request.

"Trust me! I think I have an idea!", Phineas assured the boy.

Scared, Steven quickly pushed the bubble over to one of the streams of fire. By blocking off its path, the fire was reflected off of the bubble and began to burn one of the saws, causing it to pop off of its track and fly around. The saw began to ricochet off of the walls and crash into other saws, which eventually all burned down due to the now-destroyed flame throwers. The three sighed in relief as the bubble dissipated around them.

The doors of room opened as Agents Dexter and Possible entered.

"Okay, everyone. How had the test gone?", Dexter asked before looking up from his notepad.

All of the recruits were injured, lying on the ground in pain. Scratches and burns were all over their bodies as they rolled around in a tired manner, groaning. Only Steven, Phineas, and Ferb weren't injured. Everyone picked themselves off of the floor and began to walk past Dexter and Kim.

"I think my heart stopped for, like, a minute", Finn muttered.

"What are the symptoms for internal bleeding", Marco worriedly asked Star.

Only the agents, the Pines twins, the Flynn-Fletcher bros, and the gem were left in the room.

"What was that?!", Dexter asked, "The goal of this was so that you could all work in unison with one another! Was that so hard?!"

"Dude, we didn't know what to expect here!", Mabel argued.

"THAT'S THE POINT! You need to be prepared for what you don't expect! That way, you can easily work together to solve any issue!", Dexter screamed.

"He's right, you guys", Phineas added, "We need to find a way to get to know each other's strategies and forms of attack! Maybe we could have a get-together or something. Hang out."

"Yeah, that could work!", Steven agreed.

Dexter pinched the bridge of his nose in anger, "Sure, whatever. Just get yourselves together! We cannot defeat the enemy like this!"

He proceeded to walk off as Kim walked up to the group.

"Geez, someone has a case of the grump-grumps", Mabel frowned.

"What is with that guy?", Dipper asked.

"No idea ", Kim said, "But he is right. You guys do need to be able to work together if you're gonna pull this mission off."

She began to walk off, Steven and the inventors following her.

"So, we're gonna need to find a way to get everyone together and just...talk", Dipper repeated, trying to come up with ideas.

"My time has come!", Mabel suddenly cheered, "Come on, Dipper! We've got work to do!"

She quickly ran off, leaving Dipper in the middle of the hallway.

He sighed, thinking about what happened over there. What was he doing here? He literally did nothing over there! He didn't have any powers or any special weaponry! He was...useless.

The boy tried to push away those thoughts and walked back to his room, wondering if this would all go well.

...

At the med bay, Phineas and Ferb were working with the other doctors to help treat the recruits who got injured in the practice room.

"This is such garbage", Marco growled, "I'm starting to think that these guys actually want us dead!"

"Don't worry, man", Phineas smiled, "This was just practice. We'll probably do better next time!"

"How are you so positive about this?", the red-hooded boy asked, "We couldn't handle a simulation! How do you think we'll be fine in a real problem!"

"Well, for one thing, we ARE the 'greatest heroes in the multiverse' and two, you can't just let one failure take you down! You know what I mean?"

Marco turned around and looked at Star, who he could tell was hearing this, "Yeah, I know."

Star was on the verge of tears. She was having trouble taking that inventor's advice not only because of her failure to save Glossaryck, but because of her constant failures to save the world without something else either getting in the way or someone else having to help her out. She just...she didn't want this to fail either.

Finn screamed, "AAAARRRGGHH! I can't take this anymore! Green bro, do you guys have anything?! Magic potion? Cyclops tears?"

Ferb shrugged as he continued to patch up the boy's leg, Jake helping him.

"Dude, calm down, okay", Marco said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!", Finn shouted, "I need to get un-hurt right now! Can't let my body fail me now!"

"It's just a few cuts, man", Marco glared, beginning to get annoyed by the warrior's childish tantrum.

"You know, cuts do make guys look cooler!", Star said, trying to find a way to calm the man down.

Finn stopped and looked over at Star, "R-Really?"

"Oh yeah, totally, dude!", Star assured, "I knew a few of the guards back on Mewni, total coolios, those dudes!"

"Whoa! What were they like?", Finn asked, "Were they, like, buff and junk?"

The two began to chat it up as Marco blushed, frowning at the boy. He didn't know why but something about the two talking...infuriated him.

...

"Yo, Dexter?! You in here?!", Kim yelled as she entered the laboratory, looking for the red-headed scientist. What was actually there was what surprised her.

In the middle of the room was a giant, purple portal, swirling around the middle of the room. The agent quickly pulled out her weapon and began looking around, making sure that this wasn't an enemy portal.

"Dexter?!", she screamed out, "DEXTER?!"

….

Another Earth. Another Time.

The man darted through the trees as the sounds of his enemies catching up with him could be heard right behind him. He quickly jumped up onto one of the branches and ran across the canopy to escape, not in the mood to fight.

However, this didn't stop anything as his enemies quickly caught up with them, firing lasers from behind.

They were round, with long legs and laser guns for arms. Their metallic, warrior-themed heads glistened in the afternoon sun as they prepared for combat.

The man didn't even bother to pull out a weapon.

He quickly back flipped behind them and tackled one of the robots from behind, quickly kicking him at another bot right next to him. As their pieces flew everywhere, the man quickly snatched up one of them and used it as a shield against his opponent, causing the laser rays to fly back and hit the assassin.

Hearing others trying to follow him, he quickly darted off into the jungle, hiding behind a fallen tree. They passed right by him and went the wrong direction.

The man slowly got up, brushing off grass from his blood-stained white outfit. He scoped the area and began to walk off, trying to come up with an idea as to what he should do.

"You know, you should probably fix up that wound."

In literally a second, the man launched himself at the one who spoke, his head looking over the stranger's shoulder and a long, silver sword gleaming under the stranger's neck.

"Easy, buddy", the agent spoke up, "It's just me."

The man looked at him and realized his mistake. He slowly backed away, sheathing his katana but still keeping his usual stern glare.

"Mister Dexter", the man said in a deep voice, "My humblest apologies. I did not expect to see you here. Is this about the deal?", the man asked, "Have you finally fulfilled your promise?"

"No, I'm sorry", the scientist apologized, "I've tried everything but..."

What little hope was in the man's eyes slowly faded, "Ah...I understand. Then, why have you come?"

"We need your help", Dexter answered, "Everyone needs your help."

 **You can probably guess who Dexter is talking to.**

 **So, we're seeing the recruits begin to interact with one another and each interaction is different. Because of their different fighting styles and their different interactions, it's going to be difficult for them to cooperate with one another.**

 **Steven gets along with Phineas and Ferb, seeing as how they're the most innocent of the group. Finn and Jake become friends with Steven and Star since they're the weirdest of the group. Marco and Dipper, being one of the few sane guys in the group, are slightly annoyed by Finn, and Dexter basically hates everyone.**

 **And yes, I just made a joke about Ferb having a crush on Mabel (try not to look to deep into that one).**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Samurai

**Chapter 6-The Samurai**

"This is literally the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life", Dipper groaned.

"This is literally the best thing you've ever done in your life and you know it", Mabel said as she slipped a piece of paper under the door of one of the recruit's rooms. The sheets of paper were covered in bright, purple glitter, reading out an invitation for the other recruits to meet the twins at the Practice Room later.

"Where did you even get all of this paper?", Dipper asked.

*One hour earlier*

Mabel sneaked up behind the agents at their workstations and quickly took their important documents while they were looking away.

*Present*

Mabel stared at Dipper awkwardly, "Found it."

Dipper rolled his eyes as he and his sister walked down the hallways, eventually going down a floor and walking around the building.

….

"Okay, so what's up with you today?", Jake asked his friend, who was busy staring up at the ceiling, smiling like an elf.

Finn looked up, "Hmm? What do ya' mean?"

"You've been smiling ever since we left the medbay and you haven't even bandaged up those scratches, bro!"

"Okay, first of all, scratches are cool. Second of all, I've...just been happy today", the boy responded defensively.

"Ah. Okay, whatever", Jake sighed, "So, Stevie, you got anything yet?"

Steven, who was sitting on his bed in deep thought, looked up from the notepad that he was writing on, "Well, so far, Phineas and I have no idea what to do. I mean, we have our own teams! How were we able to work together with everyone else?!"

Finn thought for a minute, "Well, me and the other guys just...went with the flow, trying to survive. We didn't need to talk about planning and glop!"

"Well, the Gems always had Pearl to come up with our plans", Steven nodded.

"So, basically, we need to get ourselves a Pearl", Jake agreed.

Steven blushed, surprised by what he said when he noticed something being slid under the door. The boy picked up the sheet of paper from under the door and looked it over.

It read, "Wassup, party people! It's yo' boyz, Dippingsauce and MabelGurl! You wanna party all night and discuss the multiple ways that we can protect the grand cosmos? Come to the cafeteria tonight and lets get down to understand our own individual personalities and abilities...dawgs!"

"What the heckles?", Finn asked, looking over his friend's shoulders to read it.

"SWEET! PARTY!", Jake cheered, "Time to get turnt to the max, bros!"

"Cool! This is the perfect way to get everyone together!", Steven cheered.

"Well, I guess we got plans for tonight!", Finn smiled.

….

Mabel was busy setting up trays with snacks at the table while Dipper was scribbling notes.

"Snacks, dude? Really?", Dipper asked in confusion.

"What? I wanna make everyone feel welcome!", his sister smiled.

"Whatever", Dipper groaned, "...Dude, I've been wondering...do you think I'm...helpful?"

Mabel looked up, "What? Of course you are, bro!...You help me by making me look better by comparison!"

Dipper's eyes widened in confused shock before regaining his composure, "I mean, I don't have any powers, special gadgets, I don't even know how to fix the remote control, much less build a teleporter or whatever."

"So?", Mabel asked, "Just because you're not as powerful or as smart or as strong or as fast…"

"I get the point", Dipper rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't mean that you're useless!", Mabel said, "I mean, you're still smart and you always have a backup plan! We need you for the team!"

Dipper looked over his shoulder at his sister, smiling a little but still not reassured. He hoped she was right, otherwise…

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The twins turned to see Dexter enter the cafeteria, leaves stuck to his lab coat as he walked in dramatically, "I was wondering where you were. I checked your room but you weren't there, so I figured you'd be here."

"Did you need us, Mr...Dexter?", Dipper faltered when he saw the man standing behind him.

He was a Japanese man, somewhere in his 20s or 30s, with flat, black hair and a long ponytail hanging from the back of his head. He wore a white, slightly scratched-up robe with a gleaming, silver sword at his side, sharper than any weapon that the twins have ever seen. His pale face was covered in bruises and scratches but that wasn't the frightening part about him. The frightening part about him was his gaze. He glared at the children, not with anger or frustration, but with a look of analyzation or familiarity. It was as if he knew them or as if they reminded him of someone. It was just creepy!

"So, these are the ones that you are recruiting?", the man asked, "The twins, am I correct?"

"Yes, old friend, this is Mr. Dipper Pines and Ms. Mabel Pines", Dexter responded.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria bursted open as the other recruits walked through the door. Jake and Finn pushed through and slid on the floor, wearing funny glasses, blasting air horns, and throwing confetti everywhere.

"WOOOO!", Jake yelled, "PAAAARTAYYYYY!"

"PARTY TIIIIIIME! WOOOO!", Finn yelled, accidently throwing confetti at Dexter and the man.

The two warriors lost their smiles once they saw the redheaded agent glaring down at him, barely containing his rage. The white-clothed man merely grunted, brushing the confetti off of his robe.

"...Howdy!", Finn awkwardly greeted the man.

"Salutations", the man bowed.

Dexter sighed angrily, "Everyone, this is Jack, your new mentor and trainer."

"Whoa! Cool sword, dude!", Marco grinned, trying to touch it. The samurai, upon noticing the young boy, quickly pulled the weapon away.

"I would recommend that you don't touch that", Jack formally warned in a quiet, stern voice.

"Yes, sir!", Marco squeaked.

"So, mentor, huh?", Phineas asked, "What are you here to 'mentor' us on?"

"Jack here is a samurai from another universe. He has spent years in his world fighting demons and monsters and training with the greatest warriors known to man. I brought him here to help you train for this mission."

Dipper quickly looked up,"Sweet! This is perfect!" This guy fought demons and monsters just like Dipper did! Maybe he could teach him their weak points or how to wield a sword!

The samurai looked around and viewed the children, eagerly looking up at him. He thought to himself for a minute before speaking.

"Alright, then", Jack said, "Everyone to the training room."

Their smiles faded quickly.

"Oh, uh, right now?", Mabel asked, "Um, we were kind of planning to have a little R & R, right now. Try to figure out strategies first and then go right into practice."

"Really?", Dexter asked suspiciously, "Because it looked like your plan was just to party."

"What?! What gave you that idea?", Mabel giggled, before quickly kicking away the confetti on the floor and snatching the party glasses off of Jake and Finn.

"Look, we need to focus all of our efforts on this mission. Forget about distractions and concentrate on being able to fight whatever comes at you", Dexter ordered, "Now, let us get started!"

The scientist walked off to the Practice Room, the recruits groaning and following him. Jack was the last one out, watching as the kids quietly left.

….

"Okay, so, what are we supposed to be doing here now?", Dipper asked, "Anymore killer blades or fields of fire?"

The group stood in the empty Practice Room, all of them facing Jack, whose back was turned towards them.

"This is not that kind of challenge", the samurai muttered, turning to the group, "The simple goal of today is to reach the other side of the room."

Finn blinked, "Wait, that's it? Cool beans! We could do that!"

The boy quickly sprinted towards the other side of the wall when, in what felt like only a second, the stranger quickly picked up Finn and smashed him right into the ground.

"Not cool beans", Finn grunted.

"Don't worry, Finn! I'm coming right to you!", Jake yelled. He began to run over to his friend, quickly growing in size. The samurai slowly walked over and quickly ducked down, using his elbow to knock the animal down. As the dog crashed to the ground, the other recruits looked in shock and fear.

Marco's eyes widened, "...Well, ladies first!" He quickly pushed Star forward, who quickly ran at the man, Marco quickly following her.

"NARWHAL BLAST!", Star screamed, when a small portal opened in front of her wand, large, blue narwhals appearing out of nowhere and flying straight at the samurai.

Jack raised his eyes in surprise but quickly regained his composure, turning the narwhals into pixie dust in a single swipe of his sword.

Star's eyes widened, "WHAT THE FLIP-FLOP?!"

As Marco jumped onto Jack to attack him, Jack swiftly dodged, grabbed Marco's hood as he flew through the air, and threw the young boy straight at the princess. The two crashed and fell to the ground as the others quickly tried to rush Jack.

Steven tossed his shield at the samurai while at the same time, Phineas and Ferb set their guns to freeze and fired at Jack. Jack merely jumped into the air and kicked the shield, watching as it crashed into the brothers' guns, causing them to overload and blow up, freezing the brothers and the gem in a giant block of ice.

Jack analyzed the recruits stuck in the ice as he heard the sound of tip-toeing behind him. Without even looking, he threw his katana behind him, hearing it slide into the wall.

He turned to see the katana snag Dipper and Mabel's clothing, the twins hanging in the air being held up by the sword.

"...mommy", Dipper squeaked.

The samurai slowly walked over and quietly removed his sword from the wall, causing the twins to crash to the ground.

Dipper grunted, "Thank you...Also, screw you."

Jack smirked, "Now, what do you think you have done wrong?"

The recruits slowly got up, still in pain. Jake shapeshifted his hand into a giant ice-pick and, with one swift chop, broke the ice block imprisoning Phineas, Ferb, and Steven, the three falling to the ground.

Steven shivered, "Um, we got our butts kicked?"

"Well, that too", Jack smirked, slowly walking off.

"...Wait, aren't you gonna tell us what we did wrong?!", Dipper shouted out as Jack left the room. The boy yelled, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU-?! AAARGH!"

Marco helped his friend up, "Great, two butt-kickings in one day. Still believe in that whole 'everything will work out' thing, redhead?"

Phineas brushed off the pieces of ice clinging to his body, "...Starting to rethink that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to defrost." The boy quickly lifted up the frozen body of his step brother and walked out of the room.

"You know, I was expecting a day of partying and junk, not all of this ninja blarf!", Finn argued.

"Look, we're sorry for having to cancel the whole thing", Mabel apologized, "Buuut, you can still get snacks at the cafeteria!" The girl flashed her brightest smile as the warrior grunted, walking off in anger, his dog following him.

Mabel smiled, "Jerk." She began to follow them with Dipper right behind.

"Well, I'm gonna need a new pair of pants, how 'bout you?", Dipper nervously asked his sister.

"Dude, how did that guy take us down just like that?! He was all 'Ka-pow! I am the master now! Wa-pow!' It was insane!", Mabel joked.

"Do you think he can help us fight? I mean, he seems less like a grand hero and more like a creepy brooder."

"He seems cool to me!", Mabel chuckled, "He's like if Grunkle Ford was a ninja!"

"Dude, I think Ford is already a ninja", Dipper sarcastically pointed out.

….

The samurai set up his room, placing his sword besides his bed and slowly lying down. His room was small, located right next to Dexter's lab, with only a single window and small desk. It was very empty compared to the others' rooms but it was fine for him. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door to his room open.

"So, you really are here", Kim said, "Didn't think Dexter would actually bring you for this."

Jack slowly rose up, bowing down to the agent, "Miss Possible. It is an honor to see you once more."

"Same, Jackie", Kim smiled, "How've you been?"

Jack grunted, "I've been better. It has been a while, has it not?"

"A few years now", she smiled, "So, Dex brought you here to help with the new meat?"

Jack frowned, "Yes, your recruits...Are you sure that they are up for this task?"

"Look, I know that they seem young and a bit odd, but they're good kids and they do know how to fight", she assured.

"Just not together", Jack concluded.

Kim looked away, "..Yes, but I believe that they can work together with the proper guidance."

"I cannot assure you that I can train them", Jack admitted, "I do not have much experience with training others and Dexter's methods have been questionable."

Kim giggled, "Okay, look, take my advice. Don't take Dexter's advice."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Dexter….He doesn't really understand how this works. He's a man of science and logic first and a man last. He doesn't understand that something like this takes time. You do. I know we have a deadline here and the fate of the universe and all, but...could you be a little patient with them?"

The samurai considered this. Taking time with others was what wasted years of his life. Taking time was what prevented him from defeating...him head-on. But it was taking time that made him who he was and saved his life.

"I will try. But I can not make any promises."

"Thank you", Kim smiled, "Well, see you tomorrow." She quickly walked out the door as Jack lay on his bed. He smiled a little when suddenly…

"AAAAHHHH!"

Villages toppled down by armies of millions.

"HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!"

Blood, agony, fire.

"YOU HAVE FAILED! HELP US!"

Jack quickly snapped out of the vision, sweat beading down his forehead. He sighed. Simply another...panic. He slowly turned over and fell asleep, hoping that these things would just end.

….

*In another Earth*

The mad genius walked down his hallway, grinning with malice. The deep purple hues of his home reflected off of his face as he stopped at a small iron door. Pressing a few buttons, he unlocked it and walked right in.

He stopped once he saw the men behind the bars.

"Enjoying your stay?', he giggled.

No response.

'Oh, right, the gags. Forgot", the villain realized, "Well, no matter. What truly matters is that my satellite has been fixed and my message has been sent out. True, it may take some time for it to reach but once my people see it, they shall bask in my genius and arrive, millions of soldiers and warships following right behind them!"

He crouched to the ground, "My supply is running low on knowledge, so now...I think I shall need a replacement. Which one of you would like to volunteer?"

"MMMFFF!MMMFFF!", the hostages shouted, their screams muffled.

"Too bad!", he laughed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go torture a guy."

The psychopath snickered menacingly as he left the room, leaving the two men in their cell.

Leaving Stan to wonder why the heck he came along with Ford on this one.

 **Yep, Stan and Ford are now hostages for the bad guy! This should end well!**

 **So, Samurai Jack is now the team's mentor. C.L.U.B. has history with him which we'll see later in the story. Since Samurai Jack is coming back soon for season five, I figured it would make sense that at this point in time, he's beginning to lose hope in his mission and is suffering from PTSD.**

 **Hope you guys like it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7-Filler Time

**Chapter 7-Filler Time**

Steven crashed into the ground, Jack standing above him. All around the room, the recruits groaned in pain as they struggled to get up. Kim and Dexter watched from above, concerned about what this means for the team. Days have passed and so far, little progress has been made.

"Are you sure this is good for them?", Possible asked.

"Probably not", Dexter bluntly stated, "But it's good for the safety of the world."

Kim chuckled, "Really? I mean, if we keep letting them be knocked the heck out, they could lose confidence in themselves."

"Not necessarily. There's a greater chance that they'll use this experience and, from these brutal beatings, they will work better and fight better", Dexter grinned.

Suddenly, Jake was thrown through the air and slammed into the hidden security camera that the two were looking at, causing the camera to lose its signal.

The two agents were awkwardly silent for a minute before Kim spoke up, "Yep, this is definitely gonna make them superior warriors."

Dexter fumed, "Jack-mule."

"Four-eyes", Kim retorted before grabbing the microphone at the desk, "Alright, breaktime!"

The group walked out of the room, angry and in pain.

"Live. Get whooped. Faint. Repeat", Marco muttered under his breath, a patch of fire on his shoulder.

"I know! This is a load of blarf, man!", Finn agreed, resting his hand on Marco's burning shoulder, a lollipop somehow in his mouth.

Marco glared at the warrior for a few seconds before speaking, "Where did you even get that?!"

"Oh, I got a whole bag of 'em!", Finn smiled, pulling out a bag full of sweets, "Want some?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I?", Star whooped before taking some lollipops from the bag.

Finn gasped, "Sweet! You like purple-whatever-flavored lollipops too?!"

The two began to babble on about sweets as Marco continued to stare at the two in anger before walking off.

"There has to be some way that we can beat him!", Dipper argued, "There has to be!"

"You know, do you think heart stickers would work?", Mabel suggested, "I've heard that love is the greatest weapon."

"Can love break a magical katana?", Dipper retorted.

"It can break souls. Is that good enough?"

Dipper sincerely thought about it for a minute before walking off. The group began to diverge, with the members breaking off into different paths, doing their own thing.

…

Star, out of boredom, wandered around the area, searching for something to do, when she heard laughter coming from one of the rooms nearby. Curious, she walked over to hear someone talking behind a slightly open door.

She looked through the crack of the door to see Kim laying on her bed, chatting with someone on her laptop.

"You're seriously telling me that you nearly fell asleep right in the middle of the lab experiment?", Kim giggled.

Star heard a boy's voice respond to her, "Dude, late-night gaming does that to you!"

"And did someone force you to do midnight-gaming?", Kim teased.

The person on the other side of the laptop began to laugh, "Oh no, Drakken! Don't force me to play Blaster Boyz 6 until midnight! NO! You dastardly fiend! HAHAHA!"

Star was surprised to see Kim be so open. The stoic, stern soldier barely smiled but now, she was giggling like mad.

"God, I wish I was there to see this", Kim chuckled, wiping away tears of laughter, "Shocker as it may be, I've missed home. You too, Ron."

"Who wouldn't?", the man, known as Ron apparently, said, "But seriously, do you know if you're coming back anytime soon? Wade's been coming up with so many ways to hide the fact that you're not here. Holograms, clones, robots…"

"Clones?", Kim asked.

"That one didn't exactly work out."

"Look, I'll be back soon. Just have to finish this one mission", the agent explained, an excuse that she has repeated time and time again.

"...Alright, just...be careful, Kim."

"Always am."

"Also, tell that eraser-kid to kiss my butt."

Kim chuckled, "I will tell him that."

She slowly shut off the laptop and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She sighed, "You can come out now."

Star gasped, slowly walking in, "How did-?"

"Please, I'm a highly-trained spy. I could hear your footsteps before you even moved your feet."

"REALLY?!"

"Of course not, that's stupid", Kim blatantly spoke.

"Oh", Star blushed, "...So, who was that?"

"That was...someone I care about", Kim glared down at the laptop, "His name is Nunya."

"Nunya?"

"Nunya business", Kim sarcastically stated.

"Ooh, is that French?", Star smiled obliviously.

Kim rolled her eyes, frustrated,"So, what's the sitch? Do you need something?"

"Oh no, no!", Star quickly explained, "No, I was just passing by and I just overheard. I'm..good. See ya."

Before she could leave the room, the agent spoke up from behind her, "You know, I'm not good at stuff like this and I don't expect this to actually work, but...I sort of know what it's like to feel like everything's crashing down on you?"

Star snickered, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm saying that I understand what it feels like when...it seems that everything is going wrong and you feel hopeless, but...you do realize that feeling doesn't exactly help you or anyone else, right?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about because that feeling, never felt it! Nope! Everything's fine on my part, bro! I am good!", Star smiled.

"Hmph", Kim shrugged, "Alright then, if that's how you wanna play it. Didn't think that would work anyways."

"Okay then! Bye!", Star quickly said before dashing away.

Kim waited patiently in silence for a few seconds before…

*Knock! Knock!*

She turned her head to see the blonde princess slowly walk back into the room, looking down at the floor. She sat down on the bed next to the agent.

"Buuut, if I were to know someone who felt that way, what would you recommend that they do?", she mumbled.

Kim smirked, "Well, focusing on the actually decent things in life for one? What's your whole thing? Art? Movies? Music?"

"I like fighting things!", Star exclaimed.

"Ooh, sweet", Kim said cautiously, "Well, if you want to, we could train some time. I know some fighting techniques, meditation, you're definitely gonna need that."

"Oh my gosh!", Star smiled, "Marco been trying to teach me about karate! Could you help me with that?!"

"Pfft! That's kid stuff! Of course I can teach you about that!", Kim grinned, the two getting up and walking out of the room.

"Ya' know, a lot of people I talk to mention a guy named Nunya", Star chuckled, "Small world, huh?"

…

Dipper was busy hurriedly writing in his notebook, sweat beading down his forehead. He was taking notes about the other members of his team, trying to figure out what he could do to improve upon himself and his own abilities as a hero.

"LOOK OUT!"

Dipper looked up from his book and shrieked out in fear, "AIIIEEEEE!" He quickly ducked down when a pink shield flew straight at him, crashing into the wall and ricocheting back.

Steven quickly grabbed it and watched it disappear back into his gem. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I WAS JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH IT AND-!"

"IT'S OKAY! IT'S-It's okay, I'm fine", Dipper slowly caught his breath, "Next time, don't play with giant, glowing shields in the hallways...or anywhere."

"I'm sorry!", Steven apologized. He slowly walked over and saw Dipper's book, interested, "Ooh, what's that?"

"Uh, this journal I'm working on", Dipper chuckled, "It's for my Grunkles Stan & Ford. Bit of a family tradition type thing."

"Grunkle? That like a type of animal on your world?"

"No! Well, unless you count Stan", Dipper explained, "No, they're my great uncles. They're adventuring around the world right now but I'm hopefully gonna see them soon."

"Aw, that's cool!", Steven smiled, "So, what's it about?"

"Uh, magical stuff in our world", Dipper said, "Stuff like monsters, sorcerers, the many mysterious things in my world."

Steven nodded in approval, "Hm, stuff like that isn't really a mystery or a secret in my place. It's kind of...okay not normal but not really that out of place."

"Man, I wish that was what my world was like", Dipper admitted, "Back at home, I can only talk to my sister about stuff like this. We can't talk to anyone else about it except for my grunkles and some friends in Oregon. The only thing I can really do is write in my book and wallow in self-pity."

The teen chuckled awkwardly as Steven smiled a little, "I know what that's like. My friends don't really understand any of my adventures and my dad doesn't really know that much. The only ones who get me are the other gems and even then, there are so many...secrets."

Dipper looked up, surprised by how relatable this hybrid was becoming, "Heh, your family keeps things from you too? Yeah, it sucked when they used to do that to me."

"Really?", Steven raised his eyebrows in surprise, "But, how did you get them to stop and trust you?"

Dipper thought to himself for a minute, "I guess proving myself really did it, showing to them that my sister and I could handle this stuff...Plus, sneaking into their basement and finding out on my own really helped."

"Those two things seem like opposites."

Dipper shrugged, "Details, details."

Steven chuckled before walking off. Before he could exit, Dipper called out to him, "Um, hey, could I ask you some questions about your world. For the book?"

Steven smiled, "Sure! No prob!"

…

Marco smiled, entering the Practice Room with his karate clothes and some nunchucks. His smile dropped the second he saw the warrior in the middle of the room.

"Hi-yah! YAH! HEE-YAH!", Finn grunted as he swung his sword around, pretending to be in the middle of a duel. He flipped around energetically, sometimes even leaving slash marks on the gym floor.

Marco rolled his eyes, walking past the warrior. After changing in the locker room at the farthest end of the room, he walked towards the center of the room. He began to do some some flips and kicks, practicing his moves to prepare for any fights in the future.

Finn looked up from his swords and raised his eyebrows, interested in what he saw. He smiled, walking over to the young boy and watching him move. Smiling, he began to imitate the boy, flipping around and pretending to do karate.

Marco noticed the boy and glared, thinking that the boy from Ooo was mocking him, "Do you need something right now?!"

Finn looked up, "Hm? Oh no, I just wanted to try this out. What do you call it? Karate?"

"Yes, karate."

"Yeah, it looks awesome and I feel like I'm not that good of a fighter."

"Really, you of all people aren't a good fighter? The blonde, buff guy with the golden, gleaming sword?"

"I mean, hand to hand, I'm not the best. I've got Jake but he's not always gonna be there. Gotta be the best, know what I mean?"

Marco looked incredibly frustrated, "...Yep. Definitely. Now, would you please walk away?"

"Okay", Finn shrugged, beginning to walk away before turning around, "Oh, by the way, question. Your friend, Star."

Marco immediately cringed up but continued to practice his moves using his chucks.

"Um, I was wondering. You know, she seems really nice and I think she's really cool. Uh, I was wondering if, you know, if we actually beat the bad guy's butt..if we could hang ou-"

Suddenly, Finn was hit in the face by one of Marco's nunchucks, some blood dripping down his nose. Marco quickly looked up and feigned surprise and regret.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?", Marco said.

"AAARGH!", Finn screamed, his voice being muffled by his hands covering his nose, "I WITEWAYEY CAN SMEW ANYFIN!"

Marco raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Finn removed his hands from his mouth, "I literally can't smell anything!"

"Oh wow, that su-"

"THAT IS AWESOME!", Finn suddenly yelled, fists in the air, "Dude, do you have any idea how powerful that hit was! I can't believe it! You should be proud of yourself, man!"

Marco stared at the warrior in disbelief, "Okay...Thanks...If you'll excuse me, I need to go mentally snap." He walked to the other end of the room while Finn simply stood there smiling.

"That was impressive."

Finn turned around to see Jack nodding in approval, "Oh thanks, man. You been here the whole time?"

Jack nodded, "I must say, your tolerance to pain is admirable. However, your swordsmanship could be improved."

Finn frowned, "Oh, um, really?"

"Your fighting is too unpolished, unrefined. You swing randomly rather than have a specific plan of action."

"Well, I can't exactly come up with a plan in the middle of a brawl, bro", Finn explained.

"Quick thinking is one of the most necessary things to have if you are to be a swordsman."

Out of nowhere, Jack suddenly whipped out his katana and swung around everywhere, nearly taking off Finn's head and knocking him off of his feet.

"And concentration as well", Jack joked, slowly walking away.

Marco watched the entire fight with surprise, interested in how quickly the samurai was able to knock the warrior down. He ran over to Jack. Finn quickly caught his breath and jumped to his feet, running towards the samurai as well.

The two boys spoke up at the same time, "Hey, are you busy!"

They looked at each other in surprise before Finn began to speak, "Um, Jack, if you weren't busy.."

"Could you teach us about martial arts?", Marco said.

"AND SWORD-FIGHTING!", Finn added.

Jack looked between the two, surprised to see that they were actually interested in his abilities. He thought to himself, realizing how much he could do for the two and how this could help Dexter and the rest of the team.

"Alright, I shall teach-"

"GREAT!", Finn jumped up, hugging the man. Marco face-palmed in complete embarrassment.

…

Dexter was busy typing away at his computer when he heard someone knocking at his lab door.

"Just gonna ignore that."

"Ignore what?"

Dexter shrieked in a high-pitched voice as he turned around to see Mabel grinning happily.

"OH NO! NO NO NO! GET OUT! I'M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!"

"Doing what?", Mabel asked, "Being adorable and perfect?"

"NO! BEING AN INCREDIBLY ANNOYING PEST!", Dexter screamed, "I ALREADY DEALT WITH THIS BACK AT HOME AND I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS HERE! MY ONE PLACE OF ESCAPE!"

He grabbed Mabel by the scruff of her sweater and walked over to the exit. He threw her out of the room before turning around...only to see her right behind him.

"AAAH! HOW?!", Dexter shouted.

"You know, if I might make a suggestion, maybe you should stop being a grumpy grump and be more a fun-py fump! You ever consider getting a pig? That usually helps!"

Dexter growled,"I ALREADY HAD A MONKEY AND THAT DID NOT EXACTLY HE-WHAT THE HECK AM I TALKING TO YOU FOR?!"

He once again tried to grab her, only for the girl to run around the room chaotically. He dashed after her in anger, knocking over some chemicals and causing papers to fly around. The girl quickly pulled out her grappling hook, launching it at the scientist, who ducked. Dexter looked up laughing before the harpoon grappled onto a set of chemicals and reeling back, the hook and the set of chemicals crashing into the back of Dexter's head.

He fell down to the ground in pain, Mabel snortling with laughter, "Oh my gosh! I need to do that more!"

"GAAAAAHH!", Dexter screamed as the chemicals suddenly caused a fire to spark onto his hair. He ran around in fear, chasing Mabel out of the room, who was still laughing.

While the two were running around, the two boy geniuses and the dog slowly snuck into the lab before the doors shut up.

"Okay, let's do this thang, bros!", Jake smiled, running over to the computer, which thankfully wasn't shut off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Phineas asked worriedly, "I mean, we don't even know exactly what we're looking for!"

"Hey, I think we can all agree that four-eyes over there has been pretty shifty recently. If we're gonna find out who stole that tele-whatever, we need to see the evidence for ourselves, right?"

The two brothers looked at one another. They never intentionally try to sabotage someone else's work. It always felt wrong to them. However, they felt since the beginning that something was up and they needed to know what was going on.

"Jake, look over the evidence. See if you can get a scent or find anything you can recognize. Ferb, check over the papers, see if there's anything that can help us. I'll look over the chemicals he's been tinkering with."

The two went to their duties, as Jake began sniffing around the room for a familiar scent and Ferb began looking over the documents on Dexter's table. Phineas looked over the scientist's pieces of evidence, which was laid down on the table on the side of the room. On it included pieces of shrapnel, glass, and other interesting objects.

One of those objects was an odd-looking sphere, portal energy sparking off it. It didn't look like the other portals, looking more rusted and dented.

Interested, Phineas took a closer look, hoping to find anything. It looked familiar, almost like the pieces of junk from their own garage.

"Jake, didn't Dexter say that the portal stolen was a proto-type of the portals?"

"Uh, honestly, all I heard was science science science blah-blah-blah."

Phineas thought to himself, trying to put the pieces together on this, "The guy who broke in wanted one of these, right? So, why did they not bother to take this-?"

Suddenly, right when Phineas tapped the object, he was blown back by an insane burst of energy. Luckily, Jake quickly shapeshifted his hand into a giant baseball mitt, catching Phineas.

Ferb quickly ran over to his brother, helping him up.

"I'm fine", Phineas grunted, wincing once he noticed a small cut on his hand. He looked down at his hand and looked back at the device, interesting him.

"Jake, can you shrink?"

…

The miniscule Jake slowly stretched down into the device, strands of pure energy rippling across his body, "Uhh, what exactly am I looking for?!"

Phineas and Ferb stared down at the small object, holding onto the other end of the dog.

"Okay, look to see if there's any DNA, like spit, blood, anything!", Phineas shouted.

Jake looked around, only seeing pure light shining into his face. He squinted his eyes and noticed something in the corner of one of the edges. A speck of green liquid, incredibly small from a normal point of view.

"Hey. HEY, I SEE SOMETHING!", Jake shouted out, "SOME GREEN GUNK!"

"Perfect! Try to scoop it up somehow!", Phineas responded.

After a few minutes, the door suddenly unlocked, Dexter marched back to his lab, the fire extinguished. He turned around and yelled, "AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

He quickly locked the door to his lab, resting his head on the door in frustration.

"Just like the old days...God help me."

He heard a creak and turned around to see the boys messing around with his equipment.

"Oh, hey, Dexter!", Phineas casually said.

Dexter's face contorted into one of pure rage, "WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S DISGUSTING ARM-PITS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh, we're just looking around the evidence to see where the thief came from", Phineas quickly explained, unable to lie about this.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE, YOU DORITO-HEADED-!"

Suddenly, Jake was pulled out of the sphere, quickly regaining his normal size.

"Okay, I've got the junk right-AAAIIEEE! OH, hey, Dex! Uh, we were just mopping around the place. Nothin' but simple cleaning and doo!", Jake quickly lied.

"ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO LIE TO A MAN WITH FIVE PHDS?!", Dexter screamed before silently whispering, "or will, maybe, I don't know."

Phineas looked over at Jake, "Do you have the sample?"

Jake's pinky finger quickly morphed into a syringe, which Phineas guided to the nearest microscope and slowly placed the small speck of DNA on it.

"GET AWAY FROM-!" The agent was interrupted by Ferb, who quickly placed his hand over Dexter's chest to silence him.

"Hey, Dexter, could you look at this please?", Phineas asked.

Disgruntled, Dexter pushed past the others, looking over the microscope. After a few seconds of mumbling, he finally spoke, "Mr. The Dog. Mr. Fletcher. May you please leave the room for now."

"Done!", Jake shouted, desperately wanting to escape the agent's glare. He quickly lassoed his arm around the green-haired boy and ran out of the lab.

Dexter frowned, "...Mr. Flynn, could you please look over this while I check my computer?"

"Sure!"

The scientist walked to his desk, pulling up a catalog full of different blood samples from sentient species from across the multiverse, "Mr. Flynn, could yooou...Ahem. Sorry, I've never actually said this...could you..erm... advise me as to which of these species this sample could be from?"

Phineas smiled, "Well, I'm guessing you've already limited to the more higher-progressing species?"

"Of course I did that."

He had not done that.

...

Jake dragged Ferb right into the cafeteria, sweating in fear, "DUDE, DID YOU SEE THE WAY THAT HE WAS LOOKING AT US?!"

Ferb shrugged.

"I MEAN, IT'S HARD ENOUGH WORKING WITH HIM ON HIS GOOD SIDE (if that's what he calls it) BUT BEING ON HIS BAD SIDE-HOO BOY! Let's just hope he doesn't stay pissed."

Ferb nodded silently. The two awkwardly stared at one another before Jake broke the silence, "You...You can talk right, broski?"

"Well, obviously", Ferb suddenly said in a thick accent.

"Ooh! I didn't know he was British!"

The two looked around in fear. Jake screamed, "OH MY GLOB, GHOSTS!"

"OH MY GLOB, I'M A GHOST?!"

The two looked up to see Mabel duct-taped to the wall, looking down at them.

"How did you even get up there?!", Jake shouted upwards, stretching his neck up to her.

"Oh, remember how I was trying to get Dexter out of the lab?"

"He did that to you, bro?!"

"Yep! But jokes on him! This is awesome! Look what I can do!"

The girl slowly spit out a strand of spit, watching it sink down near the ground and quickly be sucked back into her mouth.

Jake chuckled, "Heh, heh, bet I can do it farther than you!"

"I bet you can't! The blood running into my head says so!"

"Okay, we should probably get you down", Jake said, quickly unwrapping the girl and shrinking downwards to the ground.

"Okay, so did the plan work?", Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah it did! Yep! Sort of. Maybe. Uhm, kind of", Jake admitted, "Ferb, do you think it worked...Ferb?"

Ferb didn't respond, as he was busy staring at Mabel. Lionel Richie's "Hello" played once again in the background as Ferb stared intently on the cute, still-drooling, braced face of Mabel.

"Ferb?", Jake shouted again, snapping his fingers.

The boy snapped out of his trance and nodded intently.

"See? It worked!", Jake smiled.

"Great!", Mabel smiled, "Now we can finally do something here! Come on!"

The two walked out of the room, leaving Ferb there.

Who, in one of few instances, allowed a wide, goofy smile to cross his face.

…

Dexter watched as Phineas quickly tapped at the computer, trying to pinpoint what creature the blood belonged to.

"Incredible", Dexter mused, "The speed. The energy. How is it possible?"

"Eh, it's a gift, I guess", Phineas shrugged, "Solving problems and other stuff like this has kinda' been my thing. Well, OUR thing, can't forget Ferb."

"Right", Dexter said, looking down at the ground absent-mindedly, "So, your brother...he helps you with stuff like this."

"All the time."

"He never ruins your projects? Makes them harder for you? Bugs you?"

"Of course not! Why would he?"

Dexter snickered, "Guess only my family does that."

"Oh, you have a brother?", Phineas asked, interested.

"Sister, actually. Older...Well, physically older anyways", Dexter smiled, thinking deeply.

"Oh, wow, that's nice! Where is she?"

Dexter's smile fell quickly, "Honestly, I don't know. Back at home? High School? College? No idea and frankly, I'm not interested."

This caught Phineas's attention, as he swiveled his chair to face the scientist, "Why not? She's your family."

"Yes, well, unlike you, I see family for what they can be", Dexter replied, "A burden. Now, please continue."

Phineas frowned, slowly turning around to face the screen. As he typed, thoughts ran through his mind. How could someone's family, their own kin, be a burden? I mean, Ferb has always got his back and helped him out. How could he ever think that of him?

…

On the overhead, the recruits all heard static as Dexter called out to them, "All recruits, report at once to my lab."

Dipper and Steven looked up from their journal to listen to the announcement.

"What do you think's goin' on?", Steven asked.

"Probably more butt-whoopings, knowing him", Dipper sarcastically figured, "Let's go."

As the two were walking down the hallways, they ran into the others in the hallway. Jake grew in size, lifting Ferb and Mabel on his back.

Mabel giggled, "Dip-stick, you gotta get in on this!"

"Uh, yeah, I'd rather not have lice on my jacket, thank you", Dipper pointed out.

Finn, smiling like a little child, quickly jumped onto Jake's back.

Finn smiled, "Yo, Jake! Oh my glob, you won't believe what I'm learning right now!"

"What, bro?", the dog asked.

"You ever hear of kay-rate-ay?", Finn smiled confidently.

Marco rolled his eyes, "Karate, dude."

"Oh, sweet, you're learning karate, Finn?", Star asked, appearing from behind. Marco turned around and jumped upon seeing the bruise on her eye.

"JEEZ, Star! What happened?!", Marco yelped.

"Oh, Miss Possible's been teaching me martial arts, too!", the princess explained.

Finn looked over and smiled, "You too? Sweet! We can learn together about this!"

"Oh my gosh! That'd be awesome!", Star squeed, quietly healing her bruise with her wand. Marco, meanwhile, frowned but continued walking. Jack watched the conversation attentively, wondering if there was something going on behind Star and Marco.

The entire team entered the lab and saw Dexter and Phineas waiting for them.

"Why'd you call us here, Dexter", Kim asked, "This better be worth it."

"Trust me, it is", Dexter smirked, "For a while now, we have been searching for the whereabouts of this creature who has stolen one of the most powerful objects in the universe. We have been doing our best to prepare for the creature coming for us and what his or her plans are. Now, the thing is...we don't know what species stole the portal…"

The recruits looked at one another, wondering what the heck was even the point of showing up.

Kim smiled arrogantly, clasping her hands and speaking in a false happy tone, "Well, guys, this was pointless!" The recruits were all about to walk back when Dexter suddenly spoke, giving a confident grin.

"..But we do know where it is."

 **I am sorry that this took too long to write, but I was in a bit of a writer's block. But don't worry, I'm back now with my lack of talent at writing! =)**

 **So, yeah, Marco is getting a bit jealous of Finn. Not for the reason you think!**

 **Also, I feel like Ferb/Mabel is the weirdest idea I've ever created...and I'm proud of it.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8-The Mission Begins

**Chapter 8-The Mission Begins**

"Based on the sample given to us, our databanks have shown us a few intelligent species with the exact same type of blood", Dexter explained, "All of them coming from a specific universe."

"And I'm guessing you were able to pinpoint the exact planet the creature is on?', Kim asked.

"It hurts that you doubt me", Dexter feigned sadness, "Yes, we've discovered the exact location of our suspect. And guess what planet it just so happens to typically go to."

"Let me guess", Dipper spoke up, "Earth?"

The scientist smiled, "Bingo!"

Steven smiled, "Huh, I guess aliens love Earth no matter what universe."

"That isn't usually a good thing", Marco pointed out, "So, do we have a plan?"

"Uh, I think the plans pretty obvious", Jake smiled, "Go over there, kick their butts, save the day!"

Dipper gulped, "Wait, we're not even ready to fight them yet, are we? You saw how we did with Jack! What makes you think that we'll be ready for this?!"

Dexter shrugged, "You know, I want to say it is because I have faith in you but in all honestly, I just want to get this over with."

"Look, he's right", Kim agreed, "Because of you wasting time & not actually teaching them anything new, we may not be ready!"

"Oh please", Dexter scoffed, "I have seen you fight against Jack and you guys have been completely perf-"

He silenced himself once he saw the frowns from the recruits, all doubting him.

His smile dropped, "Look, I am going to level with you. We do not have the time for any of this. We all know how dangerous this device is and how much damage it will spread through every world in the multiverse! We need to get it back now before the enemy uses it!"

"And you really think that risking our lives before we're prepared is a good idea?!", Kim shouted.

"We don't even know the specific species responsible so no matter what, we are not prepared!", Dexter shouted back, "Now, we have a choice, attack now before the device is activated or waste more precious time and risk taking too long!"

Jack stepped forward, "Children, please leave us."

The recruits looked at one another before walking out of the room, leaving only Dexter, Kim, & Jack in the lab.

"Let me guess, you're against this too?", Dexter frowned.

"Do you not think that this entire process of training has been too rushed?", Jack asked.

"Knowing how long you trained for, this probably feels like a millisecond by comparison", Dexter chuckled to himself.

"This not the time for jokes, my friend", Jack pointed out, "I have been thinking lately and I believe that we must take some more time to prepare."

"Oh boy, you got to this guy too, huh Kimmy?", the scientist snarked.

"This isn't some sort of war, this is basic common sense!", Kim argued, "You have to understand this!"

"These guys aren't some sort of rookie recruits! They are warriors living in worlds constantly at the brink of armageddon! Worlds that even the boss is afraid of going to! This isn't me having faith in them! This is me having knowledge that they can do this!", Dexter shouted.

"If you do this, you are risking the lives of children, my friend", Jack snarled, walking up to Dexter until their faces were nearly touching."

"If we don't, we are risking the lives of entire worlds", Dexter growled, "Now, which sounds more important."

The scientist chuckled, "I mean, from your experience, of course."

Jack quickly unsheathed his katana, the silver sword glowing, "You speak of things you can not even comprehend."

Dexter's hand was slowly sneaking for the weapons on his belt when Agent Possible quickly lept in between the two, using on hand to swiftly push the sword away and placing her other hand on Dexter's shoulder.

"Enough, you two. I'm not in the mood to clean up Dexter's corpse today", she said.

"HEY!", Dexter yelled, realizing that she was calling him weak.

"Look, maybe, just maybe, rather than make all of the decisions ourselves", Kim brought up, "We should talk to the others and see what they have to say?"

The scientist and the samurai turned to one another, contemplating this.

Jack frowned, "I dont-"

Dexter interrupted, "No. They're more divided over this than we are."

The three sighed in frustration.

"Look, let me speak with the boss", Dexter said, "I'll come up with some sort of plan and see what the boys upstairs think."

"...Fine, whatever", Kim grunted.

"Alright then", Jack agreed.

"Good", Dexter sighed, "Now, go get the others. Head to the Practice Room, do some more training, get them ready."

The two walked out of the lab as the scientist walked back to his computer, diving back into his studies and drowning out the insanity surrounding him.

…

The samurai and the agent walked down the halls, towards the elevator, silent most of the walk.

"You don't truly believe that this is a good idea, do you?", Kim asked.

"...My experiences with training are far different than theirs", Jack explained, "It took me years to be ready. We do not have that luxury."

"Of course we don't", Kim said.

…

In the cafeteria, the recruits were wondering what to do. Dipper was worriedly walking back and forth as the others talked.

"Okay, Phineas, tell us everything you found out from the sample", Marco asked with interest.

"The things we're up against, they're not native to their world's version of Earth", Phineas explained.

"You mean aliens?", Steven smiled, "Cool, I mean, I know aliens. Maybe they're friendly!"

"I don't think any friendly aliens would need a portal big enough for an army", Phineas pointed out.

"Well, who cares anyways?", Finn smiled, "We've punched things worse!"

Marco rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, "He's not wrong. Monsters. Demons. We've fought the worst of the worst."

 _HA! Worst of the worst?,_ Dipper thought to himself, sweat dripping down his forehead, _I've seen the worst of the worst, and I couldn't even take him down head on!_

"Okay, is noone going to point it out?", Dipper gulped, "They want us to leave RIGHT NOW. No prep. No success in training. Just leave and hope for the best!"

" 'Leave and hope for the best'", Jake repeated, "That should be our motto! You copyrighting that?"

"He's right!", Marco pointed out, "We can't just run out like this! It's practically suicide!"

"Pfft! So's every other thing we've done!", Star laughed, "I mean it's not like we're really risking anything!"

"Nope!", Mabel smiled, "Just our lives and sanity! Or what's left of them!"

"I don't really think it's that bad of an idea", Steven said, "I mean, you know what they say, 'Good things come at completely random moments!'"

"Ooh! That phrase is on your world too?", Phineas smiled.

"Who says that-", Marco stopped himself and grunted, "Okay, so, you're agreeing to this, Phineas?"

"I'm not afraid of what we're up against right now", Phineas shrugged, "Might as well just do this."

"C'mon, Marco! You know you want tooo!", Star smiled in a sing-songy voice.

Marco rolled his eyes, knowing that nothing was going to get him out of this, "Ok, fine."

"YAY!", Mabel cheered, lifting her arms into the air.

"NO!", Dipper whined, "NO! Don't I have a say in this! I mean, this is insane! Just because we've done this before doesn't mean that this is gonna be any easier!"

"Dippsauce, chill out", Mabel said.

"I AM CHILL! CHILLER THAN CHILL!", Dipper shrieked, eyes bulging and sweat dripping down his face.

"Is that what chill looks like in your world?", Finn whispered to Mabel.

"I-I need some air!", Dipper stuttered, walking off.

"Dipper, wait!", the twin sister ran off after her brother, leaving the others behind.

"...WELL", Jake broke the silence, clapping his hands, "Let's get to it, gang!"

"Shouldn't we go help him?", Steven said, getting up and walking over to where the twins walked off before being stopped by Ferb. The two shared an awkward look before Steven nodded.

"Okay then", Steven said, "I guess that makes sense."

Marco shook his head, "He didn't even say any-" He stopped when he saw Star frown at him.

"Right, world of craziness and all, obviously", Marco grunted.

…

The sweater-wearing teen caught up with her brother, who was slowly walking down the hallways in confusion.

"Dipper! Wait up!", Mabel panted, "Woo! For a guy with noodle legs, you can actually walk pretty fast."

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, what am I doing here?"

Mabel thought to herself, "...Walking with pity?"

"I mean, you remember everything else we went through! Gideon. Cipher. All of Weirdmaggedon! We barely survived made it!"

"Dipper, this is just aliens, not demons or monsters!"

"How does that make me feel better?!"

Mabel shrugged as Dipper rubbed his head in frustration, "I mean, at least in Gravity Falls, we had Stan, Wendy, Soos, Ford! They knew how to work together! Fight together!"

"These guys know how to fight!"

"But not as a team! Not together!", Dipper said.

"What is this about?", Mabel asked, "Ever since we got here, you've been more scared than ever! You haven't been this afraid since you rode the kiddie ride at the carnival!"

"THAT RIDE HAD BUMPS, MABEL! BUMPS!", Dipper panicked.

"Is this because of the whole 'feeling useless thing'?", Mabel asked, "Dude! How many times do I have to say it!"

"Saying it doesn't exactly make it true!", Dipper said, "What powers or leadership experience do I have?!"

Mabel was about to say something when Dipper interrupted, "Don't say Weirdmaggedon! Leading a bunch of hillbillies and lumberjacks isn't the same!"

Mabel growled, "And you think that you're the useless one here, Dipper?!"

Dipper stopped and looked up, "What?"

Mabel sighed, "Dipping dot, you're smart. You know more about monsters and demons and all of that! You're smarter than Carrot-hair upstairs! But what've I got? A grappling hook? A perfect smile?"

"C'mon, dude! You at least have hope! Kindness! All of that stuff is at least helpful!"

"Oh yeah, because when an alien attacks, hugs are going to stop it!"

Dipper was so startled to see his sister, a bubble of sunshine and lollipops, seem so pessimistic about herself, "Dude, what are you talking about? This isn't like you!"

"...Dipper, I wasn't even meant to be here. I was just lucky enough to have stayed. Let's be honest, if Dexter's boss didn't say yes, would I really still be here?" She sat on the ground in sadness as tears began to appear on her eyes

Her brother looked at her in worry, "M-Mabel, why would you even think of yourself like that?...Look, take it from a nerd like me, being smart isn't exactly all that it's cracked up to be. You are so...weird and insane that you're actually better at this whole thing than me."

"R-Really?", the sister looked up.

"You're never afraid because you never think of the risks or the problems, you just do stuff!", Dipper explained, "And in a place where thinking only creates more problems, you're perfect for this!"

Mabel chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes, "Dude, are you serious right now."

"Well, it's not like I can be as silly as another certain person I know", he smiled.

The girl got up and the two hugged before, once again, performing their signature "awkward sibling hug."

The two hugged one another, patted each other's backs and awkwardly said, "Pat pat."

It's...it's definitely well-named.

Down the hallways, the scientist brothers walked towards the duo, Phineas waving one arm at the Pines.

"Hey, guys, is everything okay down here?", Phineas asked, "The others are waiting upstairs."

"Oh, okay, let's go", Dipper smiled, him and his sister walking towards the elevators.

The Flynn-Fletcher boys watched the two walk off as Ferb suddenly spoke up, "Reminds me of us."

The green-haired boy began to walk off as Phineas looked at his brother with worry, remembering what Dexter mentioned earlier. _No, no, that's stupid,_ the redhead thought, _I could never leave Ferb...right?_

He sighed as he walked off to join the others.

…

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS WILL WORK!", Kim shouted at the top of her lungs.

In the briefing room, soldiers and agents surrounded Dexter as he presented to them a hologram, showing them his plan of attack.

"Look, this is where the highest concentration of this species is on Earth", Dexter explained, "If this IS where the being is, then we need to go down there right now before it leaves the planet!"

"As we've said before, terrible plan", Jack pointed out, "We've no idea which of the aliens the blood sample belongs too. We have little preparation for this and everything has been rushed. By all means, this is NOT a good idea."

"Shouldn't we at the very least, maybe, inform the others as to the plan and see what they think?", Dexter argued.

"You're the guy who said not to let the others decide!", Kim shouted, noticing his hypocrisy, "Plus, let's be honest, all of those guys are just going to say-"

"Yes."

The agents all turned around to see the recruits walking towards the two redheads and the samurai.

"Wait, WHAT?!", Kim shouted.

"Yeah, we want to do this", Finn said, "Like, right now."

Dexter smirked at the two agents, "See, I told you this could work!"

"This is ridiculous", Kim said, "You all realize how dangerous this could be, right?!"

Jake shrugged, "Eh, I've punched the end of the world in its evil buttcheeks before. Can't be any worse than that."

"Look, I know you guys are worried about us", Steven said, "But we've fought the worst monsters of our worlds and came through alive. Do you guys really think that we won't be up for this?"

The samurai and the agent gave one another a worried look, considering the risk of this. They weren't sending trained soldiers or warriors. Just kids. Innocent kids. But, when the world's gonna end, as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"...Go over the plan again, Dexter", Kim groaned.

Dexter smiled from ear-to-ear, "Let's begin again…"

…

Another universe. 2017.

The portal opened brightly in the sky, two choppers & two planes soaring right out and flying across the air. About four of them overlooked the small city, not even bothering to hide themselves from the public.

The world looked somewhat...muted. The colors of the world mostly consisted of bleak yellow and green, smog covering the sky above and making the world look even more pathetic.

Not a single person actually looked up to see the choppers. It was as if no one cared that a horde of military-grade were descending downwards slowly.

In one of the planes, Dexter, the Pines, and the scientists sat next to one another. In Dexter's hand was an enormous rifle, glowing blue with energy. Mabel held up her own grappling hook, wiping it clean for battle. Dipper was given his own weapon by Dexter, a small pistol glowing with white energy. The brothers held their own homemade weapons, built for multiple situations and purposes. Dexter groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Ugh, I think I am actually starting to remember this world", Dexter groaned, "This stupid, little ball."

"What? What's wrong with this place?", Dipper asked.

"I have never seen a world full of more ignorant idiots than this place", Dexter snarled, "Trust me, you'll see."

"You know, for once, can't you be on the bright side for more than two seconds", Mabel frowned.

"HA! Unless being on the bright side gives me fifty million dollars and a Nobel, I'm not interested", the scientist snarked.

Phineas twiddled his thumbs as he awkwardly looked to his side at his brother, who was too busy staring at Mabel to notice his step-brother's glances. Trying to ignore his guilt and worries, he decided to break the silence.

"Sooo, Dexter...what's your sister like?"

The Pines twins quickly sat up in their seats, Dexter glaring at the young boy with an insane amount of hatred and anger.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!", Mabel shouted, her braced teeth in an enormous smile.

"What?!", Dipper shouted.

Dexter snarled, "I WILL WRING YOUR TRIANGLE-HEADED NE-!" He stopped and tried to regain his composure, "Grrr...yes, Ms. Pines, I have an older sister."

"OH MY GOD, LITERALLY ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS A FEMALE YOU!", Mabel giggled, "OHMYGOD! I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

"No, she is nothing like me!", he snarled, "Just a blonde dumbo with the brain cells of a rock! An...ANTI-ME, IF YOU WILL! AND THE IDEA THAT MY PARENTS THOUGHT THAT NUISANCE WAS WORTH KEEPING AROUND IS BEYOND ME!"

He panted insanely out of anger as all of the others were slowly backing away from him in fear, eyes bugging out and sweat dripping in nervousness.

Mabel broke the silence, "Sweet! I need to meet this girl!"

…

In the helicopter, Steven, Star, Finn, and Agent Possible sat together. The two kids stared out the window, a big smile on their faces as they gazed with curiosity.

"Oooh!", Star smiled, "The grey fog really brings out the colors of this place!"

"So much green! Everywhere!", Steven smiled.

Kim gazed at them with confusion, "You do see how bland this place looks, right, guys?"

"C'mon, Kim! Everything's beautiful when you look at it closely", Steven smiled.

"Always something new to look at, right?", Star chuckled.

Kim shrugged and began to reload her gun, the same type of rifle Dexter has.

Steven noticed the weapon and tilted his head, "Oh, is that for capturing the bad guy? Like a net-gun or something?"

Kim's eyes widened as she awkwardly shifted her eyes, "...Sure, definitely."

Steven's eyes widened when he realized what that meant, "W-wait, you're not gonna-"

"Not if the thing doesn't attack first", Kim assured the child, "Look, just because the job can be a bit messed up doesn't mean that I am. I just want everybody to be safe."

"So do I", Steven shrugged, "but..I don't know if I can just make the baddies...not alive."

"Not alive? Really?", Kim giggled before realizing how serious Steven was being, "Hey, how about I promise we won't kill anything if you put on that adorable smile of yours again."

Steven sniggered and smiled, returning to staring out the window. Star sat down next to the agent, surprised by the act of kindness.

"You're good at this whole 'make-people-feel-less-muddy-inside' thing", the princess smiled.

"Used to be a babysitter", the agent confessed, giving a mischievous smile.

Star snickered and walked over to sit next to Finn, who was polishing his sword.

"Soooo", Star giggled.

"Soooo", Finn grinned.

"I guess we're really doing this", Star smiled,

"Saving the..multi-placer? Wouldn't be the first time, really."

"True. It's weird, the things that try to destroy the world. What's the worst thing you ever fought?"

Finn snickered, "Cold, skeleton jerk. You?"

Star chuckled, "Crocodile-guy in a suit."

The boy had a wide smile on his face before memories came back to him. Thoughts and fears he tried to push away. The mere mention of them was causing them to resurface as his smile slowly faded, "Haha...he...nearly destroyed my world and possessed my friends."

Star's smile faltered as she looked down at her feet, "My guy...he, um...forced me to destroy my wand...I almost lost it forever."

Finn tried to fight back tears as he leaned back in his seat, "Why is the world like this? I mean, it used to simple. Fight a monster. Save a village. Help a princess."

"Protect the town. Take down the baddies. Eat nachos."

"Oh glob, I miss nachos", Finn chuckled before losing his grin again, "But, why is it that everything's been getting harder? The bad guys are getting worse? The pain becoming…?"

"Worse?", Star sighed, "Look, there are times where I've always wanted things to go back to normal, kicking butt, having fun, all of that, but really, maybe this is for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to grow up eventually, get older, understand the world. And it's not like fighting the same monsters again and again is going to make us any more smart up in the head."

Finn thought to himself before realizing what she said, "Still, it would be nice if everything was simple and stupid again."

"Well, maybe it will be this time", Star giggled. The two smiled as they felt the chopper descend downwards.

…

Marco shivered uncontrollably, a frustrated look on his face. As Jake was snarfing a burrito next to him (where he got it, nobody knows), Jack looked down at the boy, worried.

Jack finally broke the silence, "...Are you alri-?"

"PEACHY!", Marco shouted, "HAPPY AS ALWAYS! DEFINITELY! A-O-freaking-K!"

Jake looked up from his burrito with surprise, "Whoa, bro. You sure you're good?"

"Yes! Yes I am!", Marco laughed bitterly, "I mean, no worries except for the fact that some bear-headed doofus is stealing my best friend!"

"Bear-headed doofus?", Jake asked confused, "I mean, I know Dexter's got some stupid nicknames but that takes the ca-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT DEXTER! GAH!", he threw his arms into the air in defeat.

The samurai studied the boy and began to understand what was wrong, "Mr. Dog, do you mind giving us some space please?"

Jake shrugged and began to shrink down, jumping down between the seat cushion.

"Mr. Diaz, do not think that I haven't noticed the way you've been acting around Finn."

The boy turned around with a look of shock, "What? What are you talking about?!"

"For a while now, you have been looking at the boy with eyes green with envy. Why exactly?"

"Pfft! You think I'm jealous of the nutjob from Candyland?", Marco snorted, trying to hide his obvious feelings of jealousy, "That's ridiculous!"

"This is because of your friend, isn't it", the samurai realized, "You believe that the child wants to steal your love?"

"No, I don't th-Wait, LOVE?!", Marco jumped in embarrassment, "WHOA, buddy! This isn't what you think! I have a girlfriend!"

The older man tilted his head, "Then, what is it about the princess that you feel so defensive about?"

"...For a while now", Marco began, "Star's been...distant. She feels like she failed and hasn't wanted to talk to anyone about her problems...even me. And now, all of a sudden, some guy with a golden sword and bruises shows up and she feels better with him than with me. Is that enough of a reason to feel defensive?"

The boy got up and walked off to the other side of the plane, tears nearly coming to his eyes as he left.

Jack sighed as he covered his face with frustration, "Children."

He removed his hand from his face and gasped when he looked around the room.

Suddenly, he was in an open field, the color green everywhere. Fumes of green and the smell of sulphur surrounded the area as Jack began to sweat at an insane rate. Afraid, he tried to reach for his katana, only to find absolutely nothing at his side.

"No. Not now, no", the warrior panicked, losing his stoicness.

He looked down and saw piles of corpses and bloodied weaponry lying on the ground. One of the corpses, out of nowhere, grasped the man's cloak, startling him.

The corpse opened its raspy mouth and let out a small whisper, "Whyyy?"

Jack quickly backed away, his mind feeling as though it was being torn art. SOunds of bells and gongs filled his head, nearly knocking him out, when he felt something grab his shoulder.

Something with claws.

Out of instinct, he grabbed the arm and swiftly flipped the beast over his shoulder. When the being crashed onto the ground, the fumes disappeared and the grass of the fields became the metal plates of the plane. And on the ground groaning was Jake.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a bruise", Jake groaned.

"OH MY GOODNESS!", the samurai apologized, quickly remembering where he was and what was happening, "I am so sorry, Mr. Dog! Please accept my deepest apologies!"

"I'm good", Jake groaned, slowly getting up, "Real question here is: are you good, bro?"

Jack sat down, tired, trying to regain his sanity, "I..I am fine. I just need some rest."

"Dude, you just flipped me over your shoulder!", Jake pointed out, "I mean, it was spectacular, definitely, but what the hey-hey, man?!"

"It was a...mistake", the grown man assured, "I assure you, it will not happen again."

Jake sighed and sat down next to him, "You sounded scared as schlob, man. Who were you saying 'no' to, exactly?"

Jack remained silent as he merely laid down on the seats and pretended to doze off.

"Hmph, okay, be like that", Jake grunted, "I'll wait...jerkface."

…

After a half-hour of flying, the troops finally reached their destination. They slowly descended onto the skyscrapers of the city in an attempt to stay close to their target and also hide from it.

The recruits slowly got out of their vehicles, weapons ready and attitudes in check. It didn't go unnoticed by some of the recruits how Marco quickly rushed to be with Star and how Jack was gripping his sword more tightly than usual.

"Okay, men", Dexter said, "It's at times like this when a man feels the need to give a riveting speech to their team to make them feel better about themselves."

Awkward silence ensued.

Dipper raised his hand, "So...are you gonna give one?"

"Pfft! Oh god, no! I have better things to do!", Dexter laughed, "Let's go!"

The crew walked down through the building and entered the streets, looking around at the people around them. That's when they realized what Dipper meant by the stupidity of this world.

Literally none of them batted an eye or gave a second glance at the team of weirdoes. A walking, talking dog? Not important. A man holding a katana blade? Nothing unusual. An entire squad of soldiers wearing all-black? Not even a double-take!

"Uh, is there something wrong with this place?", Dipper asked the scientist.

"Don't try to talk to ny of them", Dexter advised, "I swear, you'll feel your own brain cells die."

He did a double-take once he saw Mabel talking to one of the random people there.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Mabel! How are you?", the teenager asked.

The guy looked around, confused, "Um, uh, I'm fine, I think. That's a nice doggy you have over there! Is it Halloween already?"

"Don't you know?", Mabel smiled, "It's Halloween everyday if you believe it!"

The man chuckled, "Wow, I need to spread the news." He turned to the other guys, "GUYS! HALLOWEEN IS EVERYDAY NOW!"

The entire crowd of people cheered. Something about their eyes and faces looked...odd. Like they were more living on instinct and seeing the world at face-value, not asking questions at all.

The girl returned to her group smiling, "These guys are cool!"

"No, they're not", Dexter growled, "This Earth has dealt with oddness and yet everytime, they never question anything! It's so...FRUSTRATING!"

"Yeah, Mabel, something about this place feels weird", Dipper spoke up.

"Keep moving", Dexter ordered, "It's not that far."

After minutes of walking, the group reached their target destination and boy, did it stand out.

In this dull, blank world, this place was the only area with any color or distinctive shape. It was an old house, dust covering the slanted and oddly-shaped roof. The house wasn't made of normal grey brick but bright turquoise metal, glinting in the sun. Wires and tubes decorated the sides of the house, connecting to the homes of the neighbors. Dusty windows were covered by blinds and lawn ornaments such as gnomes and flamingos littered the lawn. The house looked creepy in how out of shape and out of place it was. And they hadn't even gone inside.

The group stared at it for a minute before Dexter gave strict orders to his men, asking them to guard the area.

"Okay, troops secure. We're moving in", Dexter commanded.

The recruits looked at one another, wondering what they were getting into. They walked forward, weapons ready, as the walked threw the lawn.

That's when the first object was thrown at them.

The gnome suddenly turned to face them, firing lasers straight out of its eyes. The recruits screamed as Steven quickly threw his shield at it, reflecting the lasers and causing them to fly right back at the gnome, destroying it.

The other gnomes began to act up, firing at will. The recruits began to split up and take down each of them, Star firing a blast at one of them, the scientist brothers firing their guns at one, and Jack sliced up a few,

In the middle of the fight, Dexter tried to run over and opened the door, only to find that it was locked. Looking around, Dexter came up with an idea.

"PINES!", he shouted to Dipper pointing at one of the gnomes. Realizing what he meant, Dipper jumped forward and grabbed one of the gnomes, turning it towards the door and allowing its blast to destroy the door. The boy smashed the gnome and slowly got up.

The group panted as they carefully walked towards the new entrance Dipper made.

"Yes, because going into the house owned by the guy with death gnomes", Marco sarcastically joked, "Perfect idea."

The team looked around the house and were surprised. Inside, it didn't really look that bad. For the most part, the colorful wallpaper and bright indoor lighting looked somewhat nice for a villain. The only thing creepy about the living room was the odd poster of a green monkey (which they weren't even going to question).

"It looks like a bouncy house turned into...well, an actual house", Steven said.

"Now, if I were an alien, where would I be?", Mabel pondered.

"Well, as an actual alien, or half-alien", Steven smiled, proud of himself, "I'd say the kitchen!"

"Kitchen? Your species doesn't even NEED food", Dexter pointed out.

"It's more of a hobby than a need for us", Steven smiled.

The recruits slowly walked forward when Finn felt something on his leg. He looked down and gulped when he saw what it was: a tripwire.

"Oh no", he squeaked.

Out of nowhere, tubes and pipes popped out from all around the house. From the ceilings, the walls, giant metallic wires and tubes with menacing prongs at the end began to reach out towards the recruits, trying to grab at them.

"ATTACK!", Dexter shouted at those who were in shock at the sight. They began fighting back as they felt the prongs grasp at their bodies.

Jack and Finn tried to slash at the tubes but they were too thick to be cut through. Mabel randomly fired her grappling hook, only to see that it didn't affect them as they began chasing after her. Star launched random attacks as narwhals and bunnies and other random objects, only for them to pointlessly bounce off.

Jake quickly grew in size to make it harder for the prongs to fully grasp him. Unfortunately, they instead began to wrap around him like snakes. He whimpered as he struggled on them. Luckily, Finn was able to slice at a few of their prongs...only for those prongs to whack him aside and smack right into Steven.

"OW!", Steven groaned.

Finn shook his head and looked up to check if his friend was okay. The hybrid was using his shield to fend himself off from the tubes slamming right onto him. Somehow, his weapon was strong enough to hold him off. As Finn saw the gem fend for himself, an idea began to form in his mind.

That's when he realized what he had to, "EVERYONE! GET TO STEVEN!"

"What?!", Dipper shouted as he randomly fired everywhere, one of the prongs pulling at his hair.

"JUST DO IT!", Finn yelled, as he suddenly pulled Steven away and ran to the others.

The other recruits questioned what he was doing but reluctantly ran over to him, trying to also fight off the prongs chasing after them. The scientist brothers used their weapons to help act as backup, watching the others' backs. Once they got close enough, Finn began to use Steven as a shield, knowing the gem's powers would protect him.

"Steven!", Finn shouted, "BUBBLE! NOW!"

Realizing what he meant, Steven used his abilities to form a pink, translucent bubble around the team. The wires kept slamming right onto them, sparks flying off with each hit.

"Well, great, now we're stuck here!", Marco complained.

"Now what do we do?", Mabel asked.

"The tubes are too thick to cut across", Phineas realized.

"So, we can't just cut right through them", Dexter nodded, "Do you see anything that could shut them down!"

"Nothing that we can find in a matter of seconds", Possible realized.

Dipper began to look around, trying to understand what to do. As his mind wrecked with possibilities as he began to scope the room. His eyes widened as a plan began to fotmulate.

"Oh my gosh", he whispered, "The bases!"

He turned around and began pointing at the others, "Okay, guys with guns! Aim for where the tubes are popping out of! If we can't cut straight through them, making we can deactivate them! If you miss your target, then, Steven, I need you to ricochet their blasts and if anyone gets knocked down, use that shield of yours and protect them. Jack, Finn, we need you guys to slice up the prongs, make it harder for these to grab us! Mabel, Jake, we're gonna need some distraction power right now! Get them to focus on you, make them lose concentration on the others! Marco, Star, you're with me!"

The others stared at the boy, surprised by his sudden, immediate solution and how quickly he was able to come up with the plan. Dexter and Kim actually smiled a little when they heard the plan.

"Okay, Steven. On the count of three, drop the bubble!", Kim commanded, "One...two...THREE!"

The bubble dropped and the recruits quickly rushed to do their jobs. Grabbing their swords, the warrior of Ooo and the samurai of the past began to slice at the prongs, which one by one fell to the ground. As they ducked whenever one of the tubes shot at them, they stabbed at the tubes' underbellies, helping them keep their focus on them.

Jake began to grow in size again, Mabel grappling onto his ear and jumping off once the dog was tall enough to touch the ceiling. She began to bounce off of the tubes, getting their attention and causing them to chase after her. She jumped off of each one, some of them even crashing into one another in an attempt to stop her. The dog allowed some of them to tie around him, pulling at them so that their bases would be more open.

The others began to fire their weapons straight at the bases, watching blue sparks of electricity fly with each shot. With each hit, the tubes began to drop to the ground inactive. With their incredibly diverse projectiles, Phineas & Ferb were able to freeze, scorch, and pummel the bases, knocking more of the wires down.

Using the distraction to their advantage, Dipper led Star and Marco out of the room as the two followed him up a staircase, leading them to the top floor.

"Look around! There has to be someone here!", Marco shouted.

They looked down the hall and saw only one room, which they quickly ran into. It was a small bedroom, with only a bed and a small writing desk inside. The trio scoped the area before hearing something.

*WOOSH!*

Out of nowhere, something small dashed right in front of them, ducking underneath the bed.

"THERE!", Star shouted as she fired at the bed, turning it into a pile of flowers. The children ran forward and pushed away the petals and plants, only to see nothing underneath it.

"WHERE DID IT GO?!", Dipper shouted.

"C'mon! Back downstairs!", Star yelled as they rushed out of the bedroom and back to where the real battle was going down.

They ran downstairs to see that the battle was finally over, as Jake was able to tear the last one right out of the wall.

"WOOO! THAT! WAS! AWESOME!", Finn cheered, "Let's go again!"

"Guys, the target is here!", Dipper shouted out, "But he's running from us! We have no idea where he is!"

"Did you search the whole house?", Dexter asked.

Marco groaned, "Yes, we've searched everywhere! The kitchen! The attic! The basement! The bathro-"

Dipper realized something, "THE BASEMENT! There was no basement! I have an idea! Jake, punch the ground, RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay", Jake matter-of-factly agreed, as though the command was normal. The dog quickly expanded his fist and smashed it straight through the floor. The entire house tremored with the punch, knocking most of the recruits into the air and crashing back to the ground.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR INSIPID-!", Dexter stopped once he saw what was below the floor.

A large,round tunnel was right under the house, tunneling down straight through the earth. The group walked over and looked down the hole, seeing no end to it.

"...Well, no point in just staring at it", Dexter muttered.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The group of recruits shrieked as they fell out of the tunnel and nearly crashed onto the ground from an impossibly-large drop. Before they could hit the ground, Mabel grabbed onto Dipper and used her hook, Jack pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the side of the tunnel to slow his fall, Star grabbed onto Marco and used her wand to levitate the both of them, & Jake used his arms to grapple onto the rest.

They touched the ground and looked around to see what was near them. The cavern they were in was massive, random purple tubes and orbs lining up the walls of dirt. The team was fascinated by how vast it was and how eerie the lighting made the area look.

"Okay, now what?", Dipper asked.

"Split up", Dexter ordered, "Six go down that way. Other six go down that way."

The team split off and went in different directions. The warriors of Ooo, Jack, Dexter, Star, and Marco went down one way, the Pines, the brothers, Steven and Kim went down the other.

…

Jake carried the entire team down the cavern, scoping down the area.

"There's nothing here here!", Finn said as wind rippled past his face.

"Stay sharp!", Dexter shouted, "We have no idea what could be here!"

"Over there!", Jack pointed in front of them, the rest of the team looking up to see what he was pointing at.

In front of them was a small doorway, no doorknob on it. The crew got off of Jake as they walked over to it. On the door was a small control panel, random symbols glowing on it.

"Okay, how do we open it?", Finn asked.

"Okay, this is language is unfamiliar to me", Dexter admitted, "Guess we need the simple solution. Mr. the Dog!"

Jake quickly smashed his fist straight through the door, knocking it straight down.

"Thank you", Dexter smirked.

The group entered the dark room, weapons up and fists ready. Star's wand helped illuminate the room as they looked around for something.

That's when something grabbed Star.

That's when the screaming began.

…

"Do you see anything?", Phineas shouted out.

"Nothing so far, but keep looking!", Dipper yelled, "I know it's here!"

The group ran as fast as they could before stopping at the end of the cavern.

In front of them was an incredible amount of laptops and computers, all featuring videos and clips from all around the city. The purple hue and the bright lighting frightened the group, but the most creepy part was the tapping.

A small chair faced the screens as it sounded like someone or...something tapped at the keyboard, the noise echoing through the room. The typing only stopped once the being noticed the crew's presence.

A raspy voice began to speak up, snickering, "I did not expect you mammals to actually reach me. I would congratulate you if you weren't such morons for coming."

The eyes of the group widened in fear, the chilling sound of the voice causing their spines to chill.

The creature began to continue typing, "It has taken me so long to gather all of the information on you fools from my supplies. After my first supply ran out of knowledge, I had no idea what to do...but the things that I have learned from my new ones, the things that I now have learned about you...PERFEEEEEEectlystupid. So, so stupid."

He began to type up something on another keyboard and what was on the screen caused Dipper and Mabel to gasp.

On one of the screens were their great-uncles, Stand & Ford. They were strapped and bound to lab table with long wires sticking out of their heads. The twins could see the old men twitch with pain as spit dribbled from their mouths.

"Oh no", Dipper whispered.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!", Mabel cried out.

Tears began to well in the children's eyes as the menace merely cackled with humor.

"You humans and your love of others!", he laughed, "I mean, caring for another being just because they share the same biological components? How pointless!"

"LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW, YOU CREEP!", Dipper shouted.

"Not yet", the being said, "Not before I learn how to activate the weapon."

"Whatever you are, you are coming with us right now", Kim stated, lifting her gun up.

"Oh, you want to know what I am, don't you? What my goal is? What I eat, breath, drink? All of it?", the beast snickered.

…

At Star's foot was what looked like a young human boy, around Phineas's age, groaning in pain and dried up from either dehydration or...something worse. He had spiky black hair and black clothing, a pair of broken glasses lying next to him.

He groaned in a wheezy voice, "H...H...Help….m..me."

"OH! MY! GOD!", Star screamed, as she nearly stepped on the guy's head before Jack pulled her back. From his belt, he pulled out a canteen, giving it to the boy. The others watched in complete shock and fear. Even Dexter looked as though he didn't expect this.

"Drink. Calm down...and drink", the samurai said soothingly.

The boy pushed the water away from him, "Y...You have...to stop him. St-stop...h-him."

"Who?", Finn asked, "Who did this to you?"

…

"I am something that has been feared by species across the universe. The grand warrior of the greatest armada of all time. The renowned being that will end your species across this world. ACROSS EVERY WORLD! FOR I! AM! "

It turned around and jumped out of its chair, standing up straight and raising its arms to the sky with a triumphant look on its insectile face.

"ZIM! CONQUEROR OF EARTH! MURDERER OF MAN! THE GREATEST INVADER TO HAVE EVER WALKED THE PLANET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA-Whoa AAAAHHH!"

It yelled as it tripped and began to fall down the steps of his small lab, groaning with each fall.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

When the thing finally stopped, the entire crew was left in complete silence for a minute.

Kim stared at the thing, only to break the silence, "...What in the f-?!"

 **To quote Pietro Maximoff, "You didn't see that coming?"**

 **Yep, Invader Zim's the bad guy!...What's his plan? Well, what do you think? It's kind of in his name!**

 **Anyways, outside of feeling really good to finally reveal the villain, it was also great to create more character development and see the heroes interact with one another, finding out Marco's issues with Finn, seeing Finn and Star deal with their insane lives, seeing the beginning of Jack's PTSD hallucinations which will only become worse for him if you know what happens in his show. All in all, felt really good.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**


	9. Chapter 9-What is Zim?

**Chapter 9-What is Zim?**

"I'm sorry, who exactly is 'Zim'?", Dexter asked, trying to help up the disheveled boy, who was losing his mind with pain.

"Zim….Zim….He's going...to….Zim…", the boy muttered incomprehensibly before drifting into unconsciousness.

"Darn", Dexter snarled, "He's out."

Marco looked around, "What now?"

"I say we find this Zim guy and kick his butt!", Finn suggested.

"Ditto on that", Jake nodded.

"We do not know what we are dealing with here", Jack turned with the others, "I suggest that one of us must return to the world above and get the child to safety. The rest must regroup with the others and prepare for battle."

"Well, none of us can go", Dexter pointed out, "We're all needed here."

That's when an idea perked into both of the adults' heads, as they slowly turned towards Marco.

The young boy gulped, "Wait, what?! Are you serious?!"

Jack said, "Mr. Diaz, out of all of the people here-"

"Are you telling me that you dragged me all the way across the multiverse only to kick me out on the big mission?!"

"Well, technically, we didn't invite you or the princess", Dexter pointed out.

"Mr. Diaz, would you rather let the boy die?", Jack glared down at the boy.

Marco was split on this. He knew that he couldn't just let the boy shrivel up and die, but he has spent days with this crew preparing to do this one mission. How can he just be thrown out at the last minute AND leave his best friend behind?! But..he couldn't let the kid perish.

Jake looked over at Finn, frowning, "Dude, I..I don't think I can let him do this."

"I can't either, man", Finn whimpered, lifting his hand up, "Hey, Mark. You don't have to do this."

Marco looked up, "Wait, what now?"

"I'll go", Finn said, "I'll take the kid."

"Mr. The Human, don't be absurd", Dexter frowned, "You're more valuable AND stronger than Mr. Diaz...no offense."

Marco winced, "Finn, you don't have to do that."

Finn sighed, "Marco, I know Star needs you and you need her-"

"What about me, man?", Jake asked, frowning.

"C'mon, Jake, I know you can do this without me for a few minutes, man", Finn smiled desperately, "I mean, it's not like much can happen."

"Mr. Human, I forbid y-", Dexter's mouth was covered by the samurai, standing tall and looking at the young warrior.

Jack spoke, "If you believe that you must-"

"He doesn't have to!", Marco protested, "I can do it on my own, bro! I'm good!"

"Dude, you and Star are the ultimate duo! You can't break the duo!"

"Listen, polar bear head, if Star wants me to stay then I'll stay! If not, I have to be the one to go!", Marco shouted, "Right, Star?"

With no response, the boy turned around, his eyes widening when he realized something was wrong.

"Star?!"

The boy was gone.

And so was Star.

…

The creature in front of them was bug-like, with pale green skin and enormous purple eyes. Antennae twitched above his oddly-shaped head as his yellow, sharp, crooked teeth shined and his small, impish fingers wriggled. He wore a bright, purple uniform with a grey, metal object attached to his back.

The team shivered, slightly humored by this pathetic creature but also genuinely creeped out.

Steven was the only one not afraid, a great grin on his boyish face. He slowly walked forward, ignoring Kim, who was trying to grab onto his arm to protect him.

"Hi there, Zim! My name's Steven!", he smiled, reaching his arm out to greet the stranger.

"AWAY!", Zim snarled, slapping Steven's hand away, "Filthy gem."

"Hey!", Steven frowned, "No need for any of that!"

"What are you?!", Dipper shrieked, "What is this?!"

"What did you do to our grunkles?!", Mabel shouted, grabbing the creature by the collar of its suit. The creature was surprised and a little frightened, clawing at her in anger.

"Oh whoa", Mabel mumbled, "Is..is he just swatting at me?"

Out of nowhere, a blast of ice soared over Mabel's shoulder, colliding with Zim and freezing him to the wall. Phineas lowered his gun and slowly walked forward to the alien.

"Well, that was easy", Phineas shrugged.

"Who are you and what do you want with the portal?!", Kim shouted.

"I am Zim, one of the grand invaders of the Irken empire!"

"Irken?", Phineas asked, "What's an Irken?"

"And are they as short as you?", Dipper asked.

"My people are a grand force to be reckoned with!", the alien bragged, "We have conquered planets across the universe, demolished entire species, towered over the likes of-"

*SLAP!*

Mabel swiftly slapped the creature across the face, stunning it for a minute. The others snickered, surprised. The alien however, just looked at the girl in confusion.

It stuttered, "D...Did you...Did you just-?"

Zim cried out in pain, "OW!" *SLAP!* "OW! STOP THAT!" *SLAP! SLAP!* "WHAT ARE YOU-?!" *SLAP!*

"WHERE" *SLAP!* "ARE" *SLAP!* "MY" *SLAP!* "GRUNKLES?!"

"STOP! STOP IT!", the creature shrieked, "YOUR DEVIOUS TORTURE IS TOO MUCH! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, BUGGO!", Dipper shouted.

"THEY'RE IN MY DUNGEON! I NEED THEM!"

"Why do you need them? This some sort of alien slumber party?", Phineas asked.

"No, those are less torture-y", Steven spoke up.

Zim flinched, "I need their knowledge! Everything they have on the creatures of the multiverse! Their strengths, weaknesses, everything!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Geez, what is it with monsters and my grunkles?!"

"What do you need the knowledge for?", Kim asked, "An invasion?"

"YES!", the alien smiled deviously, "When I took my first supply, when I gained insight on your little agency, I knew I had to find a way over to you! See what your people could create!"

"How'd you reach us?", Kim questioned.

"The supply of knowledge, my first. He had one of your teleporters", the creature snickered, "Poor idiot didn't even know what it was!" Another slap soon followed. "STOP THAT!"

"So what?! You're gonna suck at our grunkles' brains and bring your buddies to conquer the world?!", Dipper snarled.

"WORLDS, YOU FOOL! We are going to conquer entire worlds, all of them! The multiverse is ours for the taking and by the giants above, we shall take it!", Zim laughed maniacally, his tongue waggling with laughter.

"Let those guys go!", Phineas ordered the monster.

"Pfft! I don't have to do anything for you!", the creature snickered.

Mabel slowly lifted her hand into the air, a pissed-off look on her face. The alien flinched, struggling to get out of the ice.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE NOW!", Zim screeched, "That screen up above, it's from an Irken prisoner ship! Already returning back to the homebase!"

The twins eyes widened, realizing what was happening. Mabel quickly grabbed the thing's antennae and began to pull on it in anger, tears beginning to flow down her eyes.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!", she screamed.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M NOT LYING, YOU FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!", the creature screamed, "THEY ARE TO BE TAKEN BACK FOR MORE DATA EXTRACTION!"

"More?", Steven whispered fearfully, scared by this alien. It was almost like being back on Homeworld, emotionless and uncaring beings everywhere. At least Homeworld had some good gems so maybe there were some good Irkens, but from the way that this...villain was talking, Steven didn't think there were any.

"Where's the device?! The teleporter?!", Kim shouted, lifting her gun up.

"Back on my world", the Irken smiled, "We're almost done, you insipid morons! And when we are, we are going to command entire universes to do our bidding! All in a matter of months!"

Dipper was on the verge of vomiting. He was so sickened by all of this that he couldn't even move a muscle. Kim slowly walked towards the creature, her gun pointed right in between its eyes.

"You're coming with us, you over-grown cockroach", she snarled, completely willing to kill this one.

The alien squirmed in the ice it was encased in, less out of fear and more out of humor.

Out of nowhere, the sound of beeping and gears was heard in the darkness behind the team. The sound of quick footsteps was heard, coming towards the group.

"Uh, what is that?", the gem squirmed.

"Oh nothing, just my deadly, murderous, attack system", the alien sarcastically grinned.

"Say what now?", Phineas asked, turning to his brother with fear.

Out of the darkness, something silver and metallic walked out. Its round feet stepped forwards as its body swiveled around absent-mindedly. Its turquoise eyes shined out in the darkness, a small antennae wiggling over its head. A dopey smile covered its face, a wire sticking out of the thing's mouth like a tongue.

Zim cackled with laughter, "YOU ARE ALL DOOMED! DOOMED!"

Mabel was the first of the recruits to finally say something, "Awww! IT'S SO CUTE!"

…

Panting was heard through the tunnels of the laboratory, as Star ran with the young child in her arms. She knew that the others wanted to take on the task, but she knew that they needed to be here. I mean, yeah, sure she could alter reality with the wave of a wand and whatever but...Marco knew karate?

Whatever, doesn't matter why. All that matters is that she had to get the kid to safety.

The bad news: every single tunnel every turn looked the the exact same. The princess turned around, trying to search for an exit, but there was no way of telling where the team entered.

"Uhhhh, forget it, this way!", she squeaked, running forward.

As she darted through the grand chasm, a clicking sound was heard from the sides of the walls. Nervous, she kept running, hoping that she could sense if something felt familiar.

The clicking sound suddenly grew louder, the little girl turned around, jumping back in fear when she saw what was behind her. The same tubes and prongs that attacked the team earlier darted straight for her, clearly ready for a rematch. This time, there were no bases that she could shoot at as the things began to clog up the tunnel.

She gasped in fear as she ran forward with the boy in one arm and her wand in the other. She fired beams of pink light at the prongs, knocking them off one by one, only for them to slowly grow right back.

She picked up one of the communicators Dexter gave her and tried to pick up a signal, "GUYS?! GUYS, ARE YOU THERE?! FINN?! MARCO?!"

…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOLS LET HER GO OFF!", Marco screamed as his group ran as fast as possible, weapons in hand.

"HOW DID YOU THINK WE WERE GOING TO STOP HER?!", Dexter argued.

"OH, I DON'T KNOW! YOU'D THINK THE GENIUS SCIENTIST AND THE SAMURAI WARRIOR WOULD NOTICE THE MISSING GIRL?!", Marco sarcastically shouted back.

"...He's got a point", Jack shrugged mid-run.

"COME ON, WE NEED TO SAVE HER!", Finn shouted, jumping onto Jake's back. The dog grew in size, picking up the others and running forward.

"LOOK AROUND! THERE HAS TO BE SOME SIGN OF HER SOMEWHERE!", the karate expert shouted.

"LOOK, DOWN THERE!", Finn pointed down at the ground. The dog came to a halt, letting the others jump down to the ground. Marco and Finn ran and stopped when they saw what was on the ground.

"It's one of the lollipops I gave Star!", Finn explained, "She had to have gone down this way!"

"Well, come on!", Marco ordered, "We can't waste anytime!"

The boys kept on running, the large dog picking them up mid-run.

…

The short robot waddled towards the recruits, looking as though it had no idea why it was walking in the first place. Its eyes blinked randomly as its head swiveled around the place.

"Oh my GOSH! Look at its little eyes!", Mabel smiled, turning to the alien, "How much for the robot?"

Suddenly, the robot opened its mouth, speaking in a high-pitched, childlike voice, "HI-LOO! Beep-beep!"

"Aw, what a cute little guy!", Steven chuckled, "I just wanna hug it!"

"Hi, I'm Mabel!", the little girl smiled.

"Mab-Mab-eel! Mabel!", the robot sang, "Wait, like syrup? Syrup?"

The alien began to frown, "What th-NO! NOT SYRUP, GIR!"

The robot, called Gir, smiled, "Syrup? Like for waffles? WAFFLES! WEEEEHOOOOWEEE!"

"NO! NO WAFFLES, GIR! STOP TALKING AND KILL THEM NOW!", Zim shouted, struggling to get out of the ice "AND GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"WA-FAAALLLSSS!", the odd thing shouted, falling onto the ground and wiggling around on it.

"Uhh, how are we doomed exactly?", Phineas tilted its head.

"Maybe it explodes?", Dipper shrugged.

Kim stared at the thing for a minute before simply sighing, swiftly lifting her gun and firing the thing right in the head, watching it fall on its back.

The others stared at the body of the thing, their eyes wide with surprise and their mouths practically on the floor. Even the alien was silent with shock.

Kim simply shrugged and put her gun down, blandly stating, "I'm not paid enough for this."

Out of nowhere, the robot swiftly jumped back on its feet, still smiling, "Beep-boop!"

"YAY!", Mabel and Steven smiled. Dipper and Kim merely groaned.

"Okay, whatever. You're still coming with us", Kim frowned, reaching for the alien when…

*SNATCH!*

Out of nowhere, the robot stretched his hand forward and grabbed the agent's rifle right out of her arm. He smiled, twirling the thing around in his arm.

Suddenly, as he twirled it around, the rifle randomly fired, the recruits ducking in cover as beams of light began striking the room.

"HOLY SH-!", Dipper screamed, "WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

A beam hit the floor right next to Steven, causing him to form his bubble by instinct. One of the beams struck the pink sphere and flew straight at Zim, who screamed as the blue light soared right at him.

It crashed straight into the frigid ice, which crumbled to the ground, the Irken falling to the floor. He quickly stood on his two feet and raised his arms in the air with victory.

"Freedom! FREEDOM! HAHAHAHA-OH MY GOD!", he screamed that last part when a laser beam soared right above his head, "GIR, KILL THE INTRUDERS!"

The robot stopped twirling the gun and suddenly stood in attention, his eyes glowing red and his voice becoming harsh and stern, "YES, SIR!" In less than a second, his eyes were once again blue and his childlike laughter returning. He began firing the gun randomly, crashing the screens and causing the recruits to scream with fear. The alien began darted across the room, making a getaway.

"STOP HIM!", Kim shouted out.

"HOW?!", Dipper pointed out. He was so confused and distressed. He thought that he knew what he was getting into, taking down an armada ready to take over everyone, but somehow...he always pictured it being easier.

"STEVEN, SHIELD!", Dipper shouted out, but the shield around the gem's body and the fear coursing through his mind stopped him from hearing the boy's order.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!", Mabel shouted out, firing her hook at the alien as it ran. Zim screamed, hiding behind Gir as the harpoon soared forward...and stopped mid-way as it ran out of length and dropped to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA!", the alien laughed, "SO LONG, YOU APES!"

It grabbed the robot and began to dart into the darkness. The recruits quickly got up and got their weapons out.

"AFTER HIM!", Dipper shouted.

…

Star ran as fast as possible, the prongs snapping at her heels. She screamed whenever they were close to her and fired whatever spells she could memorize at them.

"SHOOTING STAR EXPLOSION! RASPBERRY PANZERFAUST!", she screamed out at the top of her lungs, explosions being heard behind her, but for every tube she destroyed, a new oe popped right back. The strain of the boy in her arm began to wear her down and without her spellbook, she was having trouble remembering certain spells.

"C'MON! THINK!", she shouted to herself as she continued to run forward.

"STAR?!"

The princess gasped, hearing a familiar sound, "MARCO?!"

"STAR, ARE YOU THERE?!", the young boy said, the sound coming from up ahead.

"GUYS, I'M HERE!", she shouted out, running faster. As she tunneled through the cave, she finally saw the yellow hue of a giant dog up ahead. Her group of recruits began running towards her, weapons out.

"RUN, DUDES, RUN!", she shouted out.

"Are you kidding me?", Dexter mumbled under his breath, firing his rifle pointlessly at the prongs.

Marco got into a fighting stance, "Don't worry, Star, I got-"

"CHAAARGE!", Finn shouted as he and Jack rushed forward past the princess and began hacking at the tubes. Jake rose up and tried to clog up the tunnel where the tubes were coming from, the sound of screeching metal filling the air.

Dexter walked forward to confront the little girl, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU JUST HAVE BUTTERFLIES IN YOUR HEAD?!"

Star stepped back, angered by him, "Hey, man, I was just trying to save this lil' guy's life! I couldn't just wait for-"

"YOU COULD HAVE JEOPARDIZED EVERYTHING FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEED FOR ATTENTION!", the scientist yelled, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

The princess frowned, stuttering with fear as the man's words hit her, "I...I just wanted to.."

"HEY, CALM DOWN, FLATTOP!", Marco shouted out, "WE KIND OF HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!"

They were interrupted by a sudden tremor vibrating across the room. They turned to see that Jake clogging the tubes was causing the entire chasm to shake from the stress put on it. The walls began to crack as did the floor. The dog groaned under the strain, sweat dripping off his large head. The warriors slowly backed away, swords in hand.

The mass of prongs flying around like black tentacles and the lights flickering on and off around them caused Jack to sweat with stress, bringing back memories of insanity and chaos.

Bringing back memories of...him.

"JACK! WE HAVE TO GO!", Dexter shouted out, running forward to get his friend out of the way.

"He's here...he's here", Jack stammered clearly going through another one of his episodes.

"HE'S NOT HERE, JACK! HE'S NOT HERE! Listen to me, we have to go! NOW!", Dexter shouted, trying to bring the man back to his senses. Desperate, Dexter swiftly slapped the older man, waking him out of his daze.

"COME ON!", the scientist shouted, directing the others to run to the other side of the cavern.

"JAKE! GET READY TO LET GO!", Finn shouted, running to Marco and Star. He quickly dove under the two and lifted them both over his shoulders, carrying them as if they weighed nothing.

The large dog quickly jumped back and shrunk down in less than a second, allowing the horde of tubes to come crashing through and destroy the cavern. The dog quickly grabbed his friends and ran forward.

…

The alien and his robot dashed through the area, purple light reflecting off of them. The robot was glitching around, laughing as sparks flew off of its body. The Irken stopped at a closed door and tried to remember the code to open it.

"GIR! Remind me the password to this cursed thing!", Zim ordered.

The robot whirred, "I don't know!...Weeee!" It started banging its head as it laughed, the alien growing impatient.

"COME ON, WHAT WAS IT?! WHAT WAS IT?!", he shouted as he tried to open the door. The robot pushed him out of the way and studied the lock.

Out of nowhere, it began to bash its head on the lock, the alien quickly grabbing it and pulling away.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'LL BREAK THE STUPID-!"

Suddenly, the door opened, Gir apparently having gotten the password. The alien slouched his shoulders, a look of shock on his face.

"...Gir, you genius", he complimented the machine, who was still laughing insanely. The alien grabbed the robot and dragged him inside the room.

It was a small round room, pink lighting everywhere. In the middle of it was a small ship, round with large engines covering the back of it. On the front of it was a clearly home-made portal shooter made of a toilet paper roll and some matches, small portals inside of it.

"INSIDE THE SHIP!", Zim shouted. Before the alien could even step inside, he felt something grab his shoulder. He slowly looked up to see the green-haired scientist, Ferb, looking down at him, a laser gun in his hand.

The alien shrieked, swiftly jumping onto the human and grabbing the gun out of his arm. He pointed the rifle at the boy and lifted him up by the neck.

When the recruits arrived, the alien held the scientist at gunpoint, clearly ready to make a bargain.

"STEP BACK OR THIS MEATSACK DIES!", he shouted.

"FERB!", Phineas shouted, "LET HIM GO!"

"First, let me leave and then you can have your buddy back!", the alien snarled.

"Oh please", Kim snickered, lifting her gun up, "I've been doing this for years. Don't think that this will stop-"

"NO!", Phineas shouted, pushing the agent back, knocking her rifle out of her hand.

Mabel quickly ran up and fired her hook at the alien, who swiftly turned the freeze setting on the gun, freezing the hook in mid-air.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!", Steven shouted out, "WE'RE ALL ALIENS HERE! CAN'T WE JUST GET ALONG?!"

"...", the alien shrugged, "Naw."

He quickly fired the rifle, freezing both the agent, the young girl, and the hybrid. Phineas looked over with surprise, pulling his rifle out and preparing to fire at the alien, only to have the alien throw his own rifle right at his head, knocking him down.

The alien and the robot ran into the spaceship, setting up for launch and preparing to ditch the earth. The ceiling of the room opened, sunlight coming through as the ship slowly lifted up into the sky.

…

The dog ran as fast as possible, trying to gain a scent as to where they entered the room. Behind him, tubes and wires reached out to kill the group, as the recruits sliced and shot at whatever came towards them.

Marco grunted as his nunchucks barely dazed the machines coming towards him. He looked over and groaned when he saw Finn effortlessly slicing the prongs coming at him, Star laughing at his side as she launched every spell she could think of.

"WOOO-HOOO!", Finn cheered, "C'mon guys! Woo-hoo with me!"

Star chuckled, cheering the same phrase, "WOOO-HOOO!"

Marco's heart raced as she saw her laugh alongside the warrior, sweat dripping off of his forehead as he looked away from the fight at hand and gritted his teeth in anger.

And in that moment, he felt a massive prong slap the side of his head, sweat and blood flying through the air as he was flung off of the dog.

Before he could fall off, he grabbed the dog's fur, hanging on for dear life.

"Uhh, GUYS?!", he shouted for help.

Star turned around and gasped, "MARCO!" She quickly ran forward, struggling not to lose her footing on the dog's back. She reached down to grab her friend but every step the dog took nearly caused the two to fall.

"MARCO, I'M COMING!", Finn shouted, appearing behind Star and reaching down to help his friend.

Marco frowned, "OH COME ON! REALLY, DUDE?!"

"WHAT?!", Finn shouted, "I'M TRYING TO HELP, MAN!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!", Marco stubbornly shouted, "ME AND STAR TOTALLY GOT THIS!"

From the front, Jake yelped when he saw an enormous chasm in the middle of the cavern. He gulped and continued to run forward head-on.

"Um, Mr. The dog?", Dexter gulped.

The large dog swiftly leaped over the chasm, his legs out and his body ready for landing. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that fate decided 'Hey, let's have Marco Diaz fall of the jumping dog'!

And that's what happened. The young boy screamed as he lost his grip and began falling to the ground. He braced himself as he prepared for the long fall down.

"MARCO!", both Finn and Star shouted. Quickly, the warrior of Ooo jumped off of the dog, holding onto the animal by the hairs. He reached his hand out as he swung forward, swinging towards the falling child.

Before it was too late, Finn snatched the boy's hand as they soared through the air and eventually crashed on the other side of the cavern.

The dog crash-landed, dust and dirt being thrown around as the dog tried to keep himself steady and not flip over. Star, Jack, and Dexter held on tightly, feeling the wind nearly pull them off. Finn and Marco were able to let go before the crash, tumbling down on their own as they were surrounded by dust and chaos.

The dog began to shrink down, rubbing his head in pain, "Y'know, I've been thinking. We really need a paycheck for this thing."

"Same thought here", Dexter groaned, "Everyone alright?"

The two boys coughed, Marco's jacket torn from the fall and Finn's hat turned all the way around, his blonde hair being visible.

Marco turned to the boy and groaned in pain, "You...you saved my life…"

"Yeah...I guess that's kind of the job..", Finn smiled, rubbing the bump growing on his head.

"MARCO!", Star ran forward, hugging her friend, "OH MY GOSH! I thought you were dead! Or crushed by Jake!"

"No, I think the only thing crushing on him is you", Jake snickered, receiving a pinch on the ear from Jack.

"I'm fine, Star", Marco laughed, "Thanks to...thanks to Finn, I guess."

"You guess?", Star chuckled.

"Is the boy okay?", Finn asked. Right when he said that, the boy suddenly fell to the ground right next to him, still unconscious.

"Nevermind."

Suddenly, another tremor was heard, the cavern shaking once again. The team looked up to see the cavern they just ran out of begin to light up, the sound of the tubes returning again.

"Why can it never be easy?", Jack groaned.

"This is gonna suck", Dexter sighed, too weak to even fight.

The group began to flinch, shuddering as the noise grew louder and tubes drew closer and closer when…

*CRASH!*

Before the tubes could even exit the cavern, the entire area sunk straight down into the chasm below, the sound of the earth crumbling and rocks tumbling downwards being heard everywhere. More dust began to rise as the group slowly got up.

"Oh no", Dexter whispered, "Come on! We don't have much time!"

"What is it?!", Star asked, picking up the boy.

"Nothing much", the scientist sighed, "Just the entire place going down."

…

The alien cackled as its ship flew through a series of tunnels, ready to reach the sky and escape.

"FINALLY, GIR, FINALLY! WE CAN FINALLY RETURN BACK TO OUR RIGHTFUL HOME! WE CAN FINALLY DITCH THIS PATHETIC BALL OF MUD! I CAN FINALLY BE A HERO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YAY!", the robot cheered, sitting in silence before saying, "Doom song time!"

"Oh no", Zim rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Doom doom doomy doom doom!", the robot sang annoyingly, causing the alien to grit his teeth. He pressed a few buttons on the ship, allowing the portal to be fired and a portal opening up.

"Time to go", he smiled menacingly.

"HEY!" Suddenly, Dipper appeared on the windshield, having jumped onto the ship before it began to lift up.

Zim screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"S-s-top right n-now!", the boy stuttered.

"Or else what?", Zim asked, confused.

"...I...I don't know, honestly", Dipper gave up.

"You know, I read the stuff that my darling supplies gave to me!", the alien smiled, "And I honestly thought that you would be the big threat to look out for! But look at you. Your species is doomed and when I'm done with this Earth...yours is next."

Dipper looked down with complete fear, unable to move or even say anything. Using that moment, the alien quickly pushed the brake of his ship and zoomed forward, the young boy flying off of the ship. He screamed as he fell on his back, feeling broken and hurt.

Zim laughed as he soared straight into the portal, which closed behind him.

Dipper looked up in the sky with fear, the words the alien told him resonating in his head. From behind him, the other recruits quickly climbed right out of the ground through the exit Zim used.

They looked up in the sky and put two and two together, realizing what happened.

"Dipper, are you okay?", Mabel asked worriedly, running to his side.

Dipper slowly began to mumble, "I failed, Mabel...I fa-"

Suddenly, the earth began to tremor beneath them, the recruits barely being able to keep their footing.

"What's happening?!", Steven screamed, "Oh my god, CLUSTER ATTACK?!"

They turned around and saw the other group of recruits busting right out of the house, tumbling onto the front yard.

Dexter ran forward, shouting, "RUN! IT'S GOING DOWN!"

"What's going down?", Kim asked.

"THE HOUSE!"

Suddenly, the house began to shake at an insane frequency, tumbling within itself and sinking downwards into the Earth. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, the sound of machines and bricks filling the air. The odd house in the middle of the street simply sunk downwards into the planet.

The group stared in silence, astonished by what they just watched. Helicopters began to fly towards them, ready to pick them up and ready to attack if needed.

Dexter turned around and looked at Kim and Dexter, "...WHAT...HAPPENED?"

"...The mission...it…", Kim stammered, trying to come up with a way to get Dipper out of any punishment from the scientist.

Dipper realized what was going on with Kim and knew that he had to come forward.

"The mission failed, Dexter...it failed."

Dexter stared at the young boy and sighed, turning his back to him and walking forward, "In the chopper. Now."

The recruits looked at one another, disappointed with themselves and each other. Slowly, with looks of sadness on their faces, they walked away from the house and into the choppers. Dexter made sure that the medics came to the unconscious boy's help, the choppers slowly beginning to lift up into the air.

Leaving behind the team's first and greatest failure.

 **Well, that didn't go so well. =(**

 **More to come soon enough! Hope you like it and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10-Fallout

**Chapter 10-Fallout**

How do you deal with this? The first mission that this group has finally went on, the big one that they have been preparing to go on all this time, and in the end, it all failed. And there was no way of fixing it.

Dipper and Mabel lay in their rooms, sitting at the edges of their beds, heads hanging low. The young boy had his head in his hands, his hat laying next to him. His sister nervously shook in front of his side, trying to think of something.

"What if we get the teleporter and go to whatever planet these things live on?", Mabel stuttered.

"We can't", Dipper mumbled, "Dexter said that these guys are always on the move. No way of locating them."

"Maybe, we can go back and see if there was anything left at the house?", Mabel suggested.

"The entire house sunk down, Mabel. There's nothing left to get out of it"

"Well, what if-?"

Suddenly, the young boy got up and threw his journal at the wall, some of its pages flying out of it as it thudded onto the ground.

"NOTHING, MABEL! There's nothing that we can do! WE! FAILED! AND that is it!", the boy shouted in anger.

"NO! This can't be it, Dipper! There's always some other way! There always is! Why not now?!"

"Mabel, even if we did find another way, let's face it! We'll still fail! I'll still fail!", the boy cried out, "I couldn't do anything to stop that thing when I was right in front of him! I couldn't get the team to work together! I couldn't do ANYTHING! And you know what, that's how it's gonna go the next time! And the next! AND THE NEXT!"

"WHAT ABOUT GRUNKLE STAN AND FORD?!", Mabel shouted, "We can't just leave them! We can't just let the universe be destroyed by some crackpot alien!"

"What can we do?! We're facing against an empire! We've got no tech! No help! We've got nothing!"

"How could you think like that?!", Mabel shouted, "If we start looking at things like that, then we're just doomed to fail!"

"NO DIFFERENT THAN USUAL FOR US, MABEL!", Dipper screamed, "This team is done and we're all doomed!"A silence began to ensue, the two siblings facing each other with tears in their eyes and heavy breathing was the only noise heard.

The boy finally broke the silence, "The only thing we can do now is get back to Gravity Falls and get ready for whatever's coming."

He silently walked out of the room, leaving the young girl alone. She tried to wipe away her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing. She stared down at her grappling hook, trying to think of a plan.

…

The princess and her friend were walking down the hallway, both in silence. Suddenly, the young girl bolted away right into her room, locking the door behind her as her friend ran over to help her.

"Star! Star, open the door! Please!", Marco knocked on the door, hearing his friend sobbing inside.

"STAR! Star!...Star, please", the boy begged, only to gain no response whatsoever. He placed his hand on the floor, tears beginning to flow down his face in distress.

*CLANG!*

He lifted his head up as he heard something behind him. He began to walk down the halls, wondering where the noise was coming from. He soon made a turn around a corner and saw someone rustling through one of the rooms.

He peeked his head through the door to see Finn hurriedly packing his weapons while Jake watched worriedly.

"Bro, there's no way of getting there! Unless Dexter's got a spaceship in his little laboratory, we can't get to the aliens!", Jake shouted to his friend.

"I don't care, Jake! We have to find a way over there before the universe get's dumped down by green guys!", the boy argued.

"Look, I get it! You want to go after these guys, but you can't do it alone and without any way of knowing where we're going!"

"We've done crazy junk without knowing where we were going before! What makes this any different?!", Finn shouted back, angrily sheathing his sword. The two turned when they realized that they were being watched.

"Uh, what is this?", Marco asked.

"Marco, thank glob! Could you help me knock this guy out before he gets hurt!", Jake asked.

"I'm going to find a way to get that device back and take down that bug-faced brat!", Finn explained.

"Finn, there's no way of knowing where these guys are and even if you did find them, what's your plan then?", Marco asked.

"I gotta try! We're all doomed otherwise!", Finn shouted. The two stared at one another before the young warrior sat down on his bed, clearly upset, "...I could have done something if I'd stayed with Dipper and Kim's team. Maybe if I actually stayed focus and stayed smart, if I actually made a plan, ...maybe this would've never happened…"

"Finn…", Marco gulped. For the duration of their time together, Marco's been hating on this one guy, someone who has been nothing but kind and innocent to him and yet, for some reason, one that didn't even make a lot of sense, he was against him. And now, after he saved his butt, Marco's thoughts, his entire view on this guy from Wonderland or whatever world he hopped from, it's all changed, flipped upside down and torn up.

The young boy sat down next to his teammate, placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "Look, man, I...I'm gonna need to..be honest with you on something..When I first met you, when we first got here...I honestly wanted to stop you."

Finn tilted his head, "Well, that's what you're doing now, right? Stopping me from going-"

"No, I mean", Marco sighed, "Since we first met, I wanted to stop you from...talking to Star."

"What?", Finn asked confused. Jake made a gasping noise, squishing his face.

"This just got real", Jake gasped.

"I didn't want to NOT like you! I mean...it's just…", Marco stammered, "For a while now...it's just been me and Star, the two of us against the world and, with everything that's been going on recently, I didn't want to lose my best friend...I...I'm sorry. I'm...sorry for everything I've ever…"

The boy sat there in silence, ashamed of himself and sorry for what he has done to his companion. Finn sat there, a frown on his face, trying to put this all together. In any other case, he would turn the guy into purple-whatever jelly, but this guy wasn't being cruel or acting like a total butt. He was actually 100%, completely...sad.

Finn finally spoke up, "Dude, I know what friendship is like and...I know that it can mean the world to us..And, if you got chummy with Jake, I'd probably knock you out or do something else stupid."

"He ain't lying, bro", Jake agreed, "Bruises everywhere."

Finn continued, "And maybe, we would've ended up somewhere just like this. But the thing is...this type of stuff, turning on each other because of dumb things like this, it's just going to flub us up even more. And I know that you don't want that and I don't want that. If you want me to stay away, I'm cool with that, but...please..make sure that Star's safe."

Marco looked up and saw the genuine look of forgiveness on the young boy's eyes and actually realized that this weirdo, this guy who he met literally a few day ago, actually was a warrior, a full-on soldier. And like a soldier, he's been through things, things that no man could handle. This kid has been through the most out of the recruits and yet, even though he acts like some fool...he's probably wiser than all the others combined. And if this guy could handle his own dangers...why couldn't Marco?

The young, brown-haired boy wiped a small tear from his eye and looked up at the other recruits, giving off the faintest of smiles, "I will. I promise...I will"

"Sweet!", the human boy grinned, patting Marco on the back. The two shared a grin before a blubbering sound was heard. The two turned around and their eyes widened when they saw the sobbing face of Jake.

"THA-THA-THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUUUUL!", the dog screamed out.

"Uhh, yeah, thanks, Jake", Finn confusingly replied.

"THE BRO FEELS, MAN! THE BRO FEEEELS!", Jake randomly blubbered.

The young warrior turned to the other recruit and simply shrugged with confusion.

Quickly, Marco clapped his hands and jumped off of the bed gracefully, "So...when are we leaving?"

"What?", Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"We're still heading out to get Zim, right?"

The two boys from Ooo shouted, "WHAT?!"

Jake stuttered, trying to keep a smile, "Uh, heh heh, Marky? Buddy? Trying to stop Finn from dying? Stay here away from the killer aliens? Remember?"

"If we are going down, I'm going down fighting", Marco proclaimed confidently, turning to Finn, "And if you're going down….you're not going down alone."

The blonde boy smiled a toothy smile, grabbing the hat off of his bed and proudly putting it back on, prepared to go. The two turned to the yellow canine, who looked so stunned and so worried.

He groaned, rolling his eyes with a clear sign of reluctance, sighing, "Homies help homies."

Finn smiled, "Always."

…

*Knock Knock*

"Hello?", the young hybrid walked into the princess's room, "Star? Marco? Anybody here?"

Steven stopped as he felt something underneath his foot. He lifted it up to see Star's wand right under it. He bent down to pick up the wand when suddenly, it flew away from his hand. The pink weapon soared to the other side of the room to the young blonde girl sitting in the chair across. At the desk, the young girl was facing the window, tears clearly flowing down the heart-shaped marks on her face.

"Star?!", Steven gulped, running forward to her to see what was going on.

"Go away, Steven", the young girl muttered, "Please…"

A distressed look passed on the boy's face as he walked closer to the young girl, "...Kim told me about what happened on the other world...And..She also told me about what happened on your world-"

"Steven, I said not now", Star repeated, sounding even more stressed and tired than before.

The young boy was about to place his shoulder on his friend, but hesitated and withdrew. He began to walk away, a hopeless demeanor on his face and a slow pace in his walk.

Before he left the room, the boy stopped. He knew the girl needed space and he knew that he needed time to think, but he couldn't just leave someone to cry alone. Especially not a friend.

"I've never told anyone this, but I know what you're feeling", the young boy muttered, "I've failed..so many people in my life. I watched my friends...my family...so many people I care about hurt...because of me. And every time it happened, every mess-up, every loss, I knew that it was my fault…"

The boy began to tear up and even though Star couldn't see him, he could hear his sorrow, "...But even when it happened, even when everything went down, no one told me to stop. No one told me to give up and stop fighting. Everyone still believed in me. Believed that I could win. What I'm trying to say is...We all still believe in you. And we all know that you're better than you think you are...Don't let yourself forget that..Please.."

Silently, the boy walked away, closing the door behind him.

The girl sighed, releasing more sobs as she placed her hands on her face. Everything has gone wrong for the past month. Every. Single. Thing. And every failed adventure, every pointless training session, every day spent moping in her room, was all for nothing.

She had a friend losing hope in himself. Another friend was lost to her. And everything around her was going insane.

She lifted the wand up to her face, her eyes red with tears, and whispered, "It's never going to be the same, is it?"

If the wand could even respond, it didn't. The princess sniffled, wiping her eyes and placing the wand to lean on the wall in front of her.

She winced when a glare of light reflected off of the wand. Before she could turn it away, the girl saw something in the reflection on the star. She turned around and saw where the light was reflecting.

On the bed behind her was one of Marco's sweatshirts, laid out and clean. Star looked back to the wand, confused.

She silently began to walk forward to the jacket, picking it up and looking around at it. She sighed, "Wand messages. Always the worst."

Before she could put the thing down, something began to poke out of the jacket's pocket. Her eyes widened in confusion as she placed her hand into the pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

It was a photograph. One of her and all of her friends at an epic party they had a few months ago. Everyone was there, having a fun time as they nearly trashed the Diaz residence. Memories were made, laughs were laughed, fires nearly destroyed the neighborhood, it was a fun night.

In the photo, after finally bribing the group to get together, Marco was able to get a selfie with everyone. At the forefront was him holding Star around his arm, the two loving their youthful innocence and actually enjoying their adventures rather than being forced through them.

What changed? The innocence, the reluctance, time?

 _No_ , the girl finally realized, _Nothing._ A tear slid down her cheek as a faint smile finally appeared on her face, _We're still that young boy from Echo Creek and the girl from another dimension._

…

Steven sat by himself in the hallway, his head leaning on the door of Star's room and wiped tears on his cheek. The starry glow in his eyes was somewhat dulled and thoughts of failure flew through his head.

Suddenly, the door opened up behind him and the boy fell back on his back. Looking up, he saw his friend, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"So, you ready to go chase an alien?", Star smiled.

The boy's face lit up and grinned from ear to ear, the cosmic look on his eyes shining up again, "You know it!"

…

Mabel was lying in the cafeteria, her sweater wrapped around her head and sobs being heard throughout the room. From behind her, the two brothers walked into the room, frowns on their faces and splotches of grease and oil splattered over their shirts. The two sat down right behind her, forlorn and depressed.

"Mabel?", Phineas spoke up.

"Mabel's not here. She's in Sweater Town", the young girl moaned.

The boys turned to each other, confused obviously, but still sorrowful. Then, the green-haired child began to take the collar of his shirt and stuff his head inside, just like the teenage girl. Phineas, realizing what his brother was doing, took his orange-striped shirt and stuffed his head under too. Unlike the others, he left the top of his face up, allowing him to see.

The three sat there in the cafeteria, shuffling awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, the young girl broke the silence, "Dipper's giving up. Star's giving up. Are you guys doing it too?"

"I'm trying everything", the redhead explained, "But so far, nothing's working. All portals are locked up, all signs of the guy aren't leading anywhere...we are up a multiversal creek."

It was true. For the past hour, the two brothers were working, trying to find ways to get to wherever the alien was hiding. The big problem: the brothers were working...alone. Phineas took up his work in his own room while Ferb went to the main lab of the department's scientists.

Every accomplishment the two had was together and in every moment of their lives, they had to stick together. Now...something was wrong. And a flat-headed scientist was the cause.

"...If Dipper can't finish this, then, maybe...maybe you can, Mabel", the boy suggested.

"I can't."

"But..you said-"

"I can't do it without him", Mabel gulped, "I don't have the brains, I don't have the strength, the power, I...I don't have anything that can help us find Zim. Anything that can stop the end of the world. I don't know what to do...I've..I have nothing."

Phineas looked down at the other recruit, a clearly concerned look covering his face.

"You have you."

Phineas looked up to see his brother, who was speaking beneath his collar.

The Brit continued to speak, in a comforting tone different than his usually blank voice, "You don't need brains or strength or power if you have you."

Mabel choked down a sob, "But...Dipper-"

"Your brother loves you and you do need each other", he eloquently spoke to the child, "But only you can decide what you want to do. No one else."

The poetic words resonated with Mabel. The first time that she's heard the boy speak in a full conversation and it was more helpful advice than everything else she's been hearing. Slowly, she poked her head out of her collar, the green-haired boy doing the same. The girl wiped her tears and jumped to her feet, lending her hand out to Ferb.

"Where's Dexter?", Mabel asked, "I think I have a few words to say to him."

Phineas watched the two of them talk and he himself came to his own realization. Something he should've figured out from the beginning. Something he should've realized since they started this mess.

"Yeah", the scientist said, getting up and walking towards the others, "I think I do too."

…

Storming down the halls, Dipper walked through the halls, his vision blurred by tears and anger in his mind.

As he walked down the halls, he noticed something in front of him. The doors to Dexter's private lab were still open and he could see the scientist reading something on his laptop. The agent and the samurai were also inside, having just entered by the looks of it.

Curious, the boy silently walked near, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside and what was on the man's screen. On it were messages upon messages reading the same thing over and over again. All of them asking where Dexter has been, how he's been, that he was missed.

Before the boy could say anything, the scientist bitterly snarled to his companions, "What now? Here to wallow in more pity. I do not think I have more to share with the class."

"We can't just give up like this, flathead", Kim stated, "There's always been a world-ending scenario or a giant war that we've stopped, I don't see how this is any different."

"Oh, this is much different. This is something that threatens all of the worlds, not just one. Infinite amounts of people in danger and all because of me", Dexter growled.

"We both know that is not true", Jack reasoned, "We all share fault in this mistake. If we had actually-"

"I have been running every possibility through my head, Jack, and in every alternate attempt we do, we still fail to succeed in the mission and you know why?", Dexter rhetorically asked, "Because no attempt with this team works. No matter what we do, what we try, our lack of compatibility, rushed timing,...we're going to fail no matter what?"

Kim scoffed in anger, "I'm sorry, are you trying to say that the weeks we spent trying to do whatever it takes to save our worlds, our homes, our families, it was all POINTLESS?! That it's just the end of the world and we've gotta lie down and just take it?!"

With no response from the scientist, the agent continued on, a look of disgust evident on her face, "This is it. This is exactly it! I remember when we first started, you believed that nothing could stop us! That the only obstacles were us and us alone! But ever since the big promotion, you've tossed whatever humanity or care you had and tried to make us as miserable as you! Well you know what, I'm done with this! I'm done working under you! I'm done letting myself get wrapped up in your pity! I'm going to get the others and we're going to find a way to save the universe! With or without you!"

Dexter didn't even turn around in his chair, had no witty retort or snide remark. Just sat there in silence as this young girl berated him.

Kim looked down at the scientist, astounded by how he had nothing to even say. Nothing to even shout. Her look of rage, of fury, of disgust, all melted down her face like wax on a lit candle. With a defeated sigh, her face sunk into one of defeat, as she slowly walked out of the laboratory.

Jack watched as she left the room, a solemn look on his face as he slowly turned his head to the scientist in front of him. He walked forward to him, not looking his ally in the eye and staring down at his own feet.

"You do not truly believe what you said, do you?", the samurai asked.

"I believe every word, Jack", Dexter grunted, "Every part of it."

"...I remember years ago, you would have said otherwise."

"Jack, those days are-"

"Do not dare say that those days are behind you", Jack sternly stated, "Do not think that you can simply ignore your past, Dexter, because we both know that you never have. What do you remember of our first meeting?"

"You nearly took my arm off at the speed of sound?"

"After that...regretful moment. When I told you of my mission."

"Ah. The whole 'no such thing as fate or destiny' spiel. What's your point?"

"You believe that every attempt with this team will fail. You believe that they are destined to fail because that's how it is meant to be. You speak of how there is no set rule to the world and yet you give up because you believe that is how things must go", Jack stated.

"Jack, you realize I was lying just to get you on my side, right?"

"...Yes", Jack admitted, "But what you said had important merit, even if you couldn't see it. Maybe that's how the best of messages, the best of teachings work. Even when you can't see it or understand them, they're there. And once you see them, once you realize it-"

"Get to the point."

"..I've sacrificed so many things in my life, all so that others can be safe. Even when the world wanted me dead, even when it seemed pointless...And even in the face of the apocalypse, Dexter, I can not give up. I will keep fighting this battle, I will keep trying to find out how to stop this threat...my only question is...will my friend help me?"

Dexter stared down at his desk, wiping his eyes with frustration and anger, "...For once in your life, Jack,...stop mistaking me for the hero."

The samurai's face quickly morphed into surprise and just as quickly, back to anger. Quietly, he turned around to exit the lab, shutting the door behind him.

The redhead looked up at the large screen in front of him, sighing as he turned it on and looked over the group chats opened up. On it were even more messages from someone on another Earth. Someone whose messages fell upon deaf ears and blind eyes. Dexter looked over every message and tried to find something that would make him feel something. But every word was just a simple reminder of his life on his homeworld. A life of boredom and stress and foolishness. Shutting it off again, the boy put his hands upon his face and sighed.

…

Outside of the lab, Dipper listened to every word and every detail. So many questions ran through his mind and so many emotions were felt in his heart. He saw two friends give up their loyalty and one man give up his self-worth. He saw so many things in the scientist. A hero, an idol, a villain, a jerkface, he saw so many things. And he didn't know how to feel.

Everyone was looking up to him now, everyone wanted to know what the next move was, what the next mission was, if there was even going to be a next mission. But what was there to even do. What was there for him to even do.

He slowly sunk down to the floor, his head up against the wall and a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Why can't it be easy?", he whispered, "Why can't it just be easy?"

*CRASH!*

Sirens began wailing, causing the boy to jump to his feet. The scientist ran outside of his room and scoped the area, just as confused.

He pulled out his communicator and began shouting, "THIS IS AGENT DEXTER! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"VICTIM HAS ESCAPED THE MED-LAB! I REPEAT, THE VICTIM IS ON THE RUN!", the man over the device shouted.

"What's happening?!", Dipper shouted, "What's going on?!"

"The boy from the other world", Dexter explained, "He's loose."

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I AM SO SORRY!

 **With school, responsibilities, and so much junk, I've been too busy to work on my story! But, I'm back now and hopefully, you guys have stuck around! More chapters soon to come...I think.**


End file.
